The Path We Walk
by tenneyshoes
Summary: With his memory of the past five years missing, Naruto must decide if his life has led him to a place he wants to be. He never expected to be married to Hinata Hyuga, and now he must navigate through the maze that is their life together with no memory of how he got there.
1. Chapter 1

**Here it is! My first plotted Naruto story! Title may change, because I'm not sure I like it. However, you will be pleased to know, this story is done! I have written it completely, which means that it WILL be finished. There are ten chapters, and I will post one a week, maybe more if it gets an absolutely incredible response.**

**This story takes place in the same basic universe that I have been creating in my one-shot series 'Sparks', but a few years down the road.**

**Happy Reading!**

**XXX**

Chapter 1:

The first thing he was aware of was a wonderful, warm, smell teasing his nose. It had a slight spice to it and drew him from the clutching grasp of sleep.

_Cinnamon_.

As the spicy-sweet aroma pulled him further from slumber his other senses began to wake up. His eyelids glowed red and he squeezed them shut against the bright sunlight he knew waited for him. A soft warmth ran the length of his body from his chin to his ankles. His arm was wrapped around whatever it was pressed against him and something soft tickled his neck and jawline as he shifted his arm to pull the smooth soft thing closer to him. As he shifted, so did the thing and something nudged between his ankles and pressed against the bottom of his calf.

The movement dragged him farther from sleep and he squinted against the bright light streaming through the window. His eyes sluggishly adjusted to the golden light and he looked down into his arms as whatever it was he was holding shifted again. His nose was buried in what he could only assume was a mass of shiny black hair, tousled and hiding the face pressed against his bare chest.

His mind immediately snapped to attention and only years of shinobi training kept him from scrambling gracelessly from the bed in shock and surprise. His eyes darted around the room trying to gather information. He spotted a garish lamp sitting on a short bedside table on…his partner's… the other side of the bed. Beyond that the stretch of sky he could see through the window hinted at a beautiful day. Clothes lay scattered about the room, on the floor, the chair in the corner, and the chest of drawers against the wall opposite the foot of the bed and he became abruptly aware that the only thing he was wearing was a bed sheet and this strange woman.

His situation was becoming increasingly bleak and he decided he had best make a hasty exit and figure out where the hell he was. With agonizing care, he slowly extracted his arm from under the woman's head and slipped his foot out from under her own. His back was to her and his feet had just hit the carpet when he heard a murmur behind him. His body locked up and he couldn't move.

"Naruto?" he heard as gentle fingers pressed into the small of his back.

Like he had been electrocuted the man leaped off the bed and spun to face his bed-mate. What he saw and what his brain told him was in the realm of possibility were not agreeing. With his abrupt exit from the bed the woman had startled from her relaxed position against the pillows. Her back was straight up, dark tousled hair reaching distractingy to her waist and a hand rested on the bed, where he had just been, to support her.

Bright white Byakugan eyes watched him worriedly, but all that registered in his mind was that she was topless and making no attempt to cover herself.

Again, his brain snapped to attention like a rubber band and he immediately turned on his heel to preserve some of her decency. At the same time, he couldn't help but look back at her, if only to confirm it actually _was_ her. At least, that's what he told himself.

"Hinata?!" His voice sounded an octave or two higher than it should have as he peeked through his fingers before spinning around again and slapping a hand over his eyes.

"Naruto… are you all right?" Her soft voice drifted to him, practically begging him to turn to look at her again. He nearly did before the image of what was behind his back swam before his eyes and he bit his cheek. The hand over his eyes slid up his face and into his hair where he grabbed the blond locks and pulled hard. He was facing the door of what he could only assume was a hotel room and just to the left of it he saw a bathroom sink through another door. He bolted into the bathroom and slammed the door shut, ignoring the woman calling his name behind him.

His hands grasped the edges of the sink and he exhaled a harsh breath. His knees felt a little shaky and he crouched, pressing the cool linoleum against his forehead and continued to regulate his breathing. After a moment he felt better and rose to his full height to stare at himself in the mirror.

The first thing he noticed was the net of marks on his chest. His brow knit together as he examined them closer. Running down his chest were lines and lines, in groups of four like he had scratched too hard but not broken the skin. A group of lines disappeared over his shoulder and he twisted his spine to try to see his back. He found the same pattern of four lines crisscrossing all over his back. He couldn't get a good view but he could tell there were more there than on his chest.

Naruto had not spent three years with one of the biggest perverts in the Fire Country without picking up some basic (and not so basic) knowledge. He had apparently spent an incredibly passionate night with that woman just outside the door.

He wracked his brain, over and over, searching everywhere, but came up with nothing. He couldn't remember anything! How, in Kami's name, had he, Naruto Uzumaki, ended up in some hotel room with Hinata Hyuga?

His hands were gripping the sink again, so tightly his knuckles were white. He looked up from the drain to search his face in the mirror, desperate for _something_! Blue, blue eyes stared back at him through shaggy blond bangs. Again, his brows knitted together. Something was… off. He couldn't exactly put his finger on it at first and his eyes roved over his face trying to identify what was wrong.

Slowly, almost doubtfully, he began taking notes of observations. His hair was long. Not excessively long, but longer than he usually wore it. It wasn't quite as long as his father had worn his blond mop, but it was coming close. His jaw was just slightly more defined. His nose, slightly more prominent. And although when he relaxed his face they disappeared, the laugh lines around his eyes seemed just a bit deeper.

Although it was absolutely absurd, his brain kept pushing him to the same conclusion. He looked older.

Completely unbidden, the image of Hinata swam before his eyes. He flinched, recoiling at the idea of looking at one of his childhood friends in such a manner, and then his brain began looking at details again. There was no doubt it was Hinata. It was impossible to mistake those big, white eyes, and that long dark mane. But again, his brain began picking things apart, suggesting the impossible.

He was imagining things. Again he caught his reflection in the mirror, and he couldn't deny that he looked different. But he smothered the idea that Hinata was different. He would go out there, he would look her in the face and she would be the same old Hinata. She would look like an eighteen year old girl, not older. Nodding firmly to himself he wrapped his hand around the doorknob before he remembered she was on the other side of that door, stark naked. He faltered for a moment and then shook his head, steely determination returning.

He cracked the door and peeked out. Hinata sat on the far side of the bed, her back to him but digging through a small bag. Once again steeling himself he called to her.

"H-Hinata?" She looked up at him over her shoulder and nearly turned around but he shied away from the door and told her not to move. He could see her eyebrows draw together under her bangs but she obeyed. "Can you… put something on?" he asked, cursing himself for sounding so uncertain. "And, bring me a pair of pants?" he added bashfully.

"O… Okay." She tilted her head, looking confused but nodded. Naruto shied behind the door again as she rose to her feet and waited. After a moment she appeared at the door and held out a pair of dark Jonin pants to him. She had covered herself with a shirt that was obviously not hers because the sleeves were rolled halfway up her forearms and the hem managed to cover half of her thighs. It was obviously broader than her small frame and hung off her shoulders and around her hips like a cloak. He snatched the pants through the small crack in the door, muttering a quick thanks and slipped them on, trying to ignore the fact that her shirt was obviously _his_, before gingerly stepping out of the bathroom.

Hinata looked up at him worriedly and reached for his hand, backing up into the room. He couldn't think of a tactful way to avoid her so he followed. He ignored the voice in his head cataloging her slightly more mature (and drop-dead gorgeous) features: elegant forearms, pretty, full lips, sophisticated cheekbones. Heaving another slightly painful breath he decided to just jump right in.

"Hinata, where are we?" Again, Hinata's head tilted to the side a little and her worried expression was joined by one of confusion.

"We're at the Tiger's Eye Inn. We're only about four hours walk from Konoha." Her voice was soft and calming but she couldn't keep the worry out of it entirely. "Naruto, what's going on?"

How was he supposed to answer that question? How was he supposed to tell her that he had no idea how he had gotten here or what had happened before he had fallen asleep last night? He took a step back from her and rubbed his palms over his face, trying to think. She raised a hand to him, not quite sure how to help and in true fashion, Naruto's infamous lack of concentration zeroed in on a new detail. The bright warm light filtering in through the window winked off of the modest diamond and pearl ring on her left hand.

Naruto swore violently, turning away and startling Hinata.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded frantically spinning around to face her again. "What were we thinking? You're married," he keened, more to himself than to her. "Why would I…? I… I can't…" He was beginning to panic. The Hyuga Clan would not take kindly to his affair with their princess, and he didn't even want to_ think _about whoever her husband was!

Unexpectedly, his attention was arrested again. Hinata had strode toward him and firmly grasped his face in both of her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Naruto, what is going on?" she asked him desperately.

He found himself falling into her beautiful deep eyes and didn't know what to do with his hands. They fluttered in the air, trying to decide if they should land on her hips or her shoulders or just hang limply at his sides.

Hinata's fingertips briefly pressed into the edges of his face to call his attention back before she asked again, "Naruto. What is wrong? Talk to me!"

"I don't know!" He answered honestly and earnestly. "I have no idea where I am. I don't know how I got here, or why you're here, or why we were _in bed_ together, or what the hell is going on!"

Her hands dropped from his face and a slightly hurt expression swam in her eyes.

"That's not funny," she told him, taking a step back. He looked at her helplessly, shaking his head.

"I didn't mean for it to be," he promised, not entirely sure if he should step away from her again or wrap her in his arms and hug her. She looked like she had just been told her puppy had died.

She didn't say anything for a long time. She just stared at him uncertainly, her arms wrapped tightly around her. Naruto had no idea what to do so he waited. Finally she spoke.

"Do you know who I am?" The question was so unexpected it threw him for a moment. But the fact that he was confident in his answer helped calm him.

"Of course! You're Hinata Hyuga," he answered, a grin taking over his mouth. It faded when she continued to stare at him and dropped all together when she slowly shook her head.

"Naruto…" she began gently, again that concern washing over her face. "I've been Hinata Uzumaki for the last four years. I only use my maiden name when I deal with Clan matters."

It was his turn to not say anything for a long time. What _could_ he say in answer to that? Slowly, he began to shake his head and for the first time he noticed a smooth platinum band around his ring finger, twinkling up at him merrily. He was only eighteen! That wasn't possible. And he told her.

"Hinata, four years ago, we were fourteen years old. I wasn't even in the village four years ago." His stomach sank into his toes when she started shaking her head again.

"We were _nine_teen four years ago. Naruto, I know you remember this! We spent the last week celebrating our anniversary. You planned the whole thing!" She looked desperate and confused and very, very hurt.

He helplessly shook his head again. "I don't remember any of that. I'm sorry." And he was. Watching the helplessness and confusion and fear play across her face twisted his gut violently. Her eyes pinched shut and she covered her face with both hands for a moment. Her shoulders lifted as she heaved in a big sigh and slowly released it before dropping her hands and looking back at him.

"Naruto, I need to talk to Kurama right now."

Hinata's face was completely serious, and Naruto faltered for a moment. He hated to deny Hinata anything, especially right now when they had no idea what was going on but this…

"Hinata… He's changed, a lot, but he's still not very social-" Naruto began before Hinata cut him off.

"I've met him before." That was the_ last_ thing Naruto expected to hear. He gaped at her, completely flabbergasted, but Hinata ignored his shock. "Naruto, this is important! If he remembers anything maybe he can figure out what happened to you."

Naruto grimaced, trying to think of an excuse. He and Kurama were comrades now, friends even, but that didn't mean he was comfortable relinquishing control in front of Hinata. Kurama was not always inclined to be civil, even with Naruto. Hinata's resolute expression never wavered and Naruto accepted his fate.

"All right, I'll see if he'll talk, but I'm not making any promises." Hinata nodded and waited, staring at him intently. Taking a deep breath, Naruto retreated into his mind.

Before him, a huge mass of coppery fur shifted slightly before going still. Naruto frowned and called Kurama's name but got no response. He tried again with little success.

"Hey! Furball!" Naruto yelled, trying to elicit any sort of reaction.

A deep growl answered him and one rusty red eye squinted open to glare at him. It closed again and Kurama buried his nose in one of his tails. "Go away, Naruto. I'm in the middle of a very well deserved nap."

"Well deserved?" Naruto squawked. "What the hell have you done to deserve a nap recently?"

Kurama growled at him again. "You're the one that told me to give you and your mate some privacy."

Naruto felt his ears burn as a blush flared in his cheeks at Kurama's implication. A moment later he realized the absurdity of being embarrassed in front of the demon sealed in his gut, and his temper flickered a bit. "Look, could you just _not_ be an ass for a few minutes? I need your help. Do you remember Hinata? Do you remember she's… my wife?"

Kurama's eye cracked open again, but he made no other move. Naruto sighed wearily and said, "Look, I woke up about a half hour ago next to a woman who claims to be my wife, and I don't remember ever having a relationship with her." Kurama raised his head and looked squarely at Naruto, his interest piqued. "Hinata wants to talk with you. She thinks you might be able to figure something out. Will you talk to her?"

A sense of pleasure practically oozed off of Kurama at the prospect of a conversation with Hinata, setting Naruto on edge.

"I would like nothing better than to chat with your mate," Kurama drawled, a lazy grin exhibiting his impressive fangs. Again, alarms rang in Naruto's better sense of judgment and he eyed the Fox suspiciously.

Kurama rolled his eyes, balancing his chin on one paw. "Relax, I'm not going to damage her," he assured. "Much." When a Rasengan flickered to life in Naruto's hand, Kurama straightened up, his arms crossing at the wrists. "You _are_ on edge, Kit. What's gotten you so out of sorts?" A seriousness had taken over Kurama now as he stared down at his host. "You've trusted me around her before and I've never hurt her. What's happened to you?"

Naruto glared at Kurama for a moment longer before letting the Rasengan fizzle out. "I told you," he snarled, "I don't know what the hell is going on. Will you behave?"

"Impeccably," Kurama answered, acerbically, but seriously.

XXX

It was always a bit of a shock when red eyes stared out at her from where blue usually was. Kurama shifted, passing his weight from foot to foot and his head tilted to the side a bit as he looked Hinata up and down, taking in every detail. It should have been unnerving, being assessed by a demon, especially when she was wearing nothing but Naruto's shirt, but Hinata felt no malevolence from the creature residing in her husband.

Kurama did this every time he talked to her. He checked her over, making sure she was physically healthy and that she was, if not happy, at least not upset. For reasons he had never revealed, Kurama liked Hinata, and he held a protectiveness and possessiveness for her that rivaled Naruto's own. Hinata guessed it had something to do with viewing her as a part of his 'pack' as Naruto had once described it.

Kurama stalked toward her, a predatory smile that didn't really have any malice in it resting on his lips, showing an impressive set of incisors. When he was so close Hinata had to lean back to meet his eyes he stopped but still leaned in to her, his nose gently nuzzling into her ear. "It's been awhile, Mate," he murmured in a low purr.

Again, where anyone else would have felt threatened Hinata was unconcerned. Kurama was a demon, but he was a _fox_ demon, and he had more than one aspect of the vulpine creature woven into his personality. His advance on her and his complete lack of personal boundaries was not meant to be sexual or threatening. He, like Naruto, was simply an incredibly physical creature and he was greeting Hinata in a normal fashion. He called her 'Mate' simply because she _was_ his host's mate, and aside from him, she was the closest Kurama had ever come to humans.

After a moment Kurama pulled his face from hers, but did not step back. They had been standing chest to chest when he had leant in to her and only a small sliver of space stood between them now. He stared down at her seriously and searched her face for a moment more before speaking.

"Naruto said you wished to speak to me?" He raised an eyebrow cockily, still teasing her a bit.

Hinata ignored his teasing and nodded her head. "Do you have any idea what is going on? Do you know what could have caused him to lose his memory?"

Kurama was shaking his head before her questions were fully out. "I wasn't even aware anything had happened. He asked me to give you two some privacy for your anniversary and I've been napping the whole time. What is going on?"

Hinata's shoulders slumped and she dropped her head to rest against his collarbone partly to hide the blush that flared in her cheeks at his casual mention of their sex life and partly because she was quickly losing hope. The Fox may have been in control at the moment, but it was still her husband's body and she drew comfort from the small contact. After a moment Hinata steeled herself and look up again into those rust-colored eyes.

"He woke up this morning and was acting strange but I didn't think anything of it at first. Then he started asking questions like where we were and why and what we were doing together." Kurama's eyes narrowed as he listened to her patiently. "I think he thought we were having an affair-"

"He truly doesn't remember you?" Kurama's voice was low and harsh, a growl rumbling under his words. "The boy has forgotten his own _mate_?!"

Hinata nearly stumbled away from him, shocked in the face of his anger. It felt like a physical heat wave rolling off of him and his eyes unfocused, staring at something she couldn't see as his mind worked furiously. Kurama turned away from her sharply, beginning to pace back and forth.

"And your cub, what about him? Has Naruto forgotten him as well?" Kurama asked snappishly, looking to Hinata, his face twisted in an expression she couldn't quite name.

"If he doesn't even remember our marriage, I doubt he remembers our son," Hinata reasoned softly.

Kurama's pacing stopped but instead of the anxious, energetic moving he now stood unnaturally still, not a single hair moving, as he glared at a wall. For nearly three minutes, he did not move, just stared at the wall as he turned things over in his head, and Hinata began to get nervous. She had never seen Kurama this agitated before.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Kurama slowly turned to face her, a deep frown on his face. "Something is very wrong," he said lowly, his dark eyes meeting Hinata's. Rather than pointing out the obviousness of that statement Hinata chose to hold her peace and wait. "Some ties in this world run too deeply to simply be forgotten. The fact that Naruto has forgotten you, and your _cub_, can_not_ just be a coincidence. Something happened to _make_ him forget."

Hinata could feel the shock on her face. Something had made all of this happen? Something had purposely happened to destroy her entire life?

Kurama continued working things over. "You and your son are more important to Naruto than _anything_. He has dreamed of a family since he understood what one was, and you were the one to finally give it to him. The bond that ties you to him cannot be explained with your words, or in any mortal language. It is a bond on such a level that even my kind would recognize it and honor it. I told you once that you were always meant to be with him. You and he are linked by something far greater than your flimsy marriage contracts or words or any other human recognition, and the fact that that has been erased from his mind is not just happenstance." Hinata's eyes refocused when she felt hands on her shoulders and she looked up to meet Kurama's eyes. He gently forced her to sit on the bed before she collapsed and knelt in front of her.

"If that's true," she whispered, "that we were made for each other, then how has he forgotten me?" Miserable white eyes met intense red.

"I have a feeling he hasn't entirely. The mind remembers some things and leaves the body to remember others. You are such an integral part of Naruto that in order to erase you entirely the memory of his body would have to be destroyed as well as the mind." Kurama's intense eyes seemed to try to convey comfort without really knowing how. He grimaced and then spoke again. "I'll see what I can do. I'll look around on the inside and see if I can find anything. It will take time and I can't promise I'll find anything, but I will try. Don't give up on him now, Hinata." It was one of the handful of times Kurama had called her by her name and Hinata instantly felt a sense of calm wash over her. "He needs you now more than ever."

Without another word, Kurama's eyes slid shut and opened to reveal bright azure. Naruto's eyes roamed her figure just as Kurama had, checking that she was all right before he asked, "What happened? Did he know anything?" Hinata gave him an odd look and Naruto explained. "The bastard blocked me. He wouldn't let me hear what you were talking about."

"He didn't have any answers. He'll look around and see if anything has changed on the inside, but he said he'll need time. We need to get back to the village," she told him certainly. "I don't know what has happened to you, but we need to get you to Tsunade."

He wasn't about to object to that. Hinata flew around the room collecting personal effects and tossing them into the two bags against the wall and within ten minutes they were on the road speeding toward Konoha.

**XXX**

**So there you have it! How do you feel? Are you curious? Are you pissed? Are you apathetic? You should tell me! **

**Please be so kind and review. I will try to get back to you with any questions you have and explain anything that may have confused you, beyond the obvious.**

**Happy Reading! - Tenneyshoes**


	2. Chapter 2

**This story had a wonderful response for an opening and I thank every one of my readers that took the time to review! It seriously motivates me! **

**Guest reviews!**

**luffy: I am glad you have enjoyed the story so far and as asked, here is the update!**

**Guest#1: I am glad you like it so much. No Naruto is not Hokage yet, which is kind of a good thing, taking recent events into consideration. As for mangospoons' story, I have read it and love it! It was not however inspiration for this story, at least, not directly. It has been a long time since I have read Moonstruck and I don't remember it to well.**

**Guest #2? I am not entirely sure if this is a different person or still Guest#1. The reviews were incredibly similar and only had a few different words. If you are the same, ok, if you are different, you and Guest #1 need to meet and become friends. Refer to reply above for your answers :)**

**With business out of the way, enjoy chapter 2!**

Chapter 2

XXX

Hinata hurried him through the village to the hospital, not wasting time to stop at home and drop off their bags. She needed Tsunade or Sakura to figure out what was wrong with her husband immediately! She led him to the front desk of the hospital and was about to ask if Tsunade or Sakura were in when the pink haired medic herself slipped behind the desk and began organizing a file.

"Sakura!" Hinata exclaimed, relieved. The medic looked up, surprised for a moment and then a smile slipped across her face.

"Hey, Hinata, Naruto! Welcome home you two. We didn't expect you until later this afternoon." She quickly stepped out from behind the desk and wrapped Hinata in a warm hug. She was about to do the same thing to Naruto but was stalled by Hinata.

"We need your help." When Sakura gave her a confused look Hinata elaborated. "Something…happened to Naruto." Sakura's green eyes shot to the blond standing next to her sheepishly but Hinata cut her off again. "We aren't entirely sure what's going on. Can we go somewhere more private?"

Sakura led them up the stairs to the third floor and down the hall. She was about to let them into her office when Tsunade stepped out of a room and spotted her favorite shinobi. She greeted them cheerily but took note of the oddly shy way Naruto was holding himself and asked if everything was ok.

"Naruto… seems to have lost his memory," Hinata told her haltingly. Tsunade's sharp eyes whipped to Naruto and he shrugged at her sheepishly. "We don't know how it happened or why, but he woke up this morning and had no idea what was going on. Could you give him an examination?"

Tsunade gave the worried young woman a warm smile and began ushering Naruto down the hall. "Of course, Hinata. We'll get this sorted out."

Sakura made to follow but was once again stopped by Hinata.

"Sakura, I need your help with something else."

XXX

Two hours later Hinata stood against the wall outside an examination room. She couldn't help nervously wringing her hands, no matter how many times Sakura told her everything would be ok. Her fingers fretfully twisted her wedding ring on her finger.

After what seemed like an age Tsunade stepped out of the room, shouting back at Naruto to stay put.

"Sakura, could you go distract him while I talk to Hinata?" she asked wearily. Her young prodigy nodded and shot Hinata another comforting smile before pushing off from the wall and slipping into the room. Tsunade turned back to Hinata once the door was closed. "You were right, a part of his memory is missing."

Only years of Hyuga upbringing kept Hinata from crumpling against the wall.

"He doesn't seem to have even a shred of memory from about the last five years or so. He remembers the war ending and coming home for a bit but that's it," Tsunade continued. "Is there any reason this might have happened? Did he have any accidents? Bump his head while you two were traveling?"

Hinata was already shaking her head before the first question was fully out.

"No," she said earnestly. " Nothing happened. We just visited Waterfall. He didn't even train, he never hit his head, he wasn't sick. He just woke up this morning completely confused. I think he thought we were having an affair or something. He started panicking when he noticed my wedding ring. I spoke to Kurama this morning and as far as I can tell whatever happened to Naruto hasn't affected him. He remembered me, he asked about Jiraiya, he wasn't confused about where we were or anything. He had no idea what could have happened and he promised to try to find something, but he said it will take time… He doesn't remember _anything_ in the last five years?" she asked desperately.

Tsunade frowned and shook her head. "No, nothing. He kept asking me if I was sure you two were married. He wouldn't shut up until I told him I had been at the shrine and witnessed the whole thing!"

Hinata's head sagged forward. Her fingers slipped up under her bangs and pulled them back from her brow, tugging gently. "What am I supposed to tell Jiraiya?" she asked herself weakly.

Before she could even begin to search for an answer the door to Naruto's room slammed open and he came storming out, shaking Sakura off and turning to yell at the Hokage. However before he could get very far everyone's attention was turned down to the end of the hall.

"Mama!"

At the top of the stairs stood a blond toddler. He was waving frantically and when Hinata turned to look he dashed forward as fast as his little legs could carry him. With the boundless confidence only young children have the little blond boy reached Hinata and literally hurled his small body into her arms. She caught him, just barely, and lifted him to her hip, brushing bright blond hair out of bright blue eyes.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" she asked him softly. She was acutely aware of Naruto's shocked eyes on her and braced herself.

"Kur'nai and 'Sami brought me to see Kiba and 'Maru!" he informed her in an excited shout. A stubby finger pointed back at the staircase where Kurenai Yuhi and her daughter Asami were slowly walking toward the group. "Why 'er _you_ here, Mama? Kur'nai said you an' Papa woul'n be home till night. Hi, Papa," he said, waving happily to Naruto over Hinata's shoulder.

Panic gripped Hinata again as her eyes shot to Naruto, worried how he would react. The shock on his face was still obvious and he didn't seem capable of tearing his eyes away from the toddler, but he cracked a small smile and gave a little wave back.

"Excuse me for a minute," she said timidly before briskly walking away from the group, her son still in her arms. Again he waved over her shoulder at everyone and softly said a half-hearted 'Bye-bye, Papa". Hinata turned the corner and then gently lowered Jiraiya to the ground and crouched down to his level.

Before she could say anything the toddler asked, "Why'd we leave Papa? I wan'ed a hug," he told her timidly. Hinata closed her eyes briefly, trying to ignore the sound of her heart breaking and gently smoothed down Jiraiya's wild golden spikes.

"I know, Froggy," she told him gently. Jiraiya peeked up at her through his bangs. The boy was practically Naruto's doppelganger, loud, bright, personality and all, right up until he thought he had done something wrong and was in trouble. Then he let loose every ounce of Hinata's timidity he could have possibly inherited. "But Papa's not feeling to good right now."

Jiraiya's bright blue eyes widened, almost comically and his little mouth popped open. "What's wrong with 'im?" he asked, stepping closer to his mother and fidgeting restlessly.

Her mouth twisted into a grimace that she tried to turn into a smile, but she wasn't sure how successful it really was. "We're not really sure. That's why he's here to see Lady Tsunade and Sakura. They're going to make him all better, ok?"

Jiraiya nodded quickly and smiled at his mother happily. "Don' worry, Mama! 'Nade and Sa-ku-ra'll make Papa better an' then he can come home with us!" he consoled sagely, taking extra care over Sakura's name. Hinata tried for a smile again, with a bit more success and scooped her toddler up in her arms, hugging him tightly. When she rounded the corner again only Tsunade, Kurenai, and Asami were waiting for her. As she walked back down the hallway, Hinata caught sight of the clock on the wall and wilted a bit.

"Lady Tsunade filled me in," Kurenai said when Hinata was close enough. She stepped forward and wrapped her old student and the toddler in a warm hug for a moment before stepping back.

"Kurenai-sensei, I hate to ask, but could you watch Jiraiya for a bit longer?" Hinata pleaded. "Naruto and I were hoping to be home an hour ago at the latest because I had a meeting with the elders that started fifteen minutes ago."

Kurenai wordlessly held her hands out to take the toddler and Tsunade waved Hinata away. "Go on, there's not much you can do here anyway. I want to keep Naruto here and run some tests, see if we can find anything. Come back after your meeting and we'll figure out what to do then." So with a warm pat on the shoulder Hinata was shooed out of the hospital.

XXX

A deep exhaustion seemed to have settled into Hinata's very bones. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed with her husband on one side and her son on the other and just forget everything, but that wasn't possible. Even if Naruto's memory somehow reappeared, she still had to make it through this council meeting, and being a half hour late she knew the elders would not be pleased. Bracing herself, Hinata slid open the door and slipped inside.

Immediately every eye in the room was on her and she had to force herself not to cringe away from some of the not so subtly concealed glares. Holding her back and shoulders straight, Hinata marched to her place at her father's side.

"I'm glad to see you were finally able to join us, Hinata," bit Kimiko, a rigidly traditional old elder who had been upset with Hinata ever since her decision to marry outside of the Clan.

"I apologize, Honored Elders. An emergency came up and I was delayed at the hospital." A few of the elders grumbled, but most took her excuse in their stride. Hinata noticed her father shift as if he was going to ask her to elaborate but didn't say anything. The council dove back into the matters they had been discussing without much hesitation and Hinata did her best to pay attention as the hours dragged by. The entire reason she had been invited to this meeting was to learn how things ran so that she would be prepared to take over for her father one day. But it was hard to focus on the droning elders when her mind kept drifting back to the hospital.

Her attention was seized when she heard her name.

"Hinata, how long until you return to the Estate?" Kimiko asked briskly. Inside, Hinata's stomach plummeted. She had completely forgotten about the move!

"Naruto and I planned on returning to the Estate next week, but some things have come up that may delay our plans." She had absolutely no intention of telling the elders what had happened that morning, but she would be incredibly surprised if she managed to move her family back into the Hyuga Compound with Naruto in his condition. She had no illusions that the elders wouldn't find out, but she wanted to delay the matter until she had her feet under her again.

"Another excuse?" Kimiko asked smugly. "First you were pregnant. Then you said your child was too young to be uprooted. Then your husband was away on a mission for two months, and now another crisis has come up. Honestly child, do you have any intention of returning to your family's house? If you are to be the head of this Clan after your father you should live within the Clan!"

"Enough, Kimiko," Hiashi ordered. "Hinata will return to the Estate when she is ready. I'm sure you remember how chaotic life can be with an active shinobi husband and a young child. If something has come up, then there is nothing else for it. If that is all, then I believe we are done here." Hiashi's words implied that he would listen to any other business, but the tone in his voice strongly warned against it. Whatever else they may be, the elders of the Hyuga Clan were _not_ idiots. Speaking quietly among themselves, the council filtered out of the room.

As the last few elders meandered out of the doors Hinata slowly let out a controlled breath, her eyes closed as she tried vainly to ward off a headache. As her fingers dug into her temples she felt a large warm hand on her shoulder and looked up into her father's face.

Although he was still a relatively young man and had aged well, the life of a shinobi had taken its toll on Hiashi and the lines around his face grew deeper by the year. His once smooth forehead was not quite wrinkled but it was easy to tell where lines would appear when he frowned. However, over the years since the war, the lines around his mouth and eyes had also deepened and appeared now as he smiled down at his eldest daughter gently.

"Is there something you need to tell me about, Hinata?" he asked mildly. If he noticed her small cringe he didn't comment on it and when she nodded he motioned for her to rise and led her through the halls to his study.

Like the rest of the Compound, Hiashi's study was a regal looking room. Light grays and tans contrasted pleasantly in the sparsely decorated room and bookshelves took up most of the walls, filled completely with old tombs and scrolls. Hiashi motioned for Hinata to sit before his desk and made himself comfortable before looking at her expectantly.

Hinata bit the inside of her lip, trying to put her thoughts in order.

"I am sorry I was late for the meeting, Father. Naruto and I made it back to the village in time but… something has happened and I had to see him to the hospital."

Hiashi's keen eyes never left her face as he nodded once in acknowledgement and he said, "Yes, you mentioned something about that when you arrived. What happened? Is your husband injured?"

Hinata grimaced and tried not to fidget. "Not… exactly?" She cursed herself for making it into a question. "He was perfectly fine last night, but when he woke up this morning… Lady Tsunade examined him when we arrived and told me he has no memory of the last five years or so." Hinata watched her father carefully for his reaction and was not disappointed. It was perhaps a testament to how unexpected her news was, because his eyebrows climbed toward his hairline in surprise.

"The two of you were barely even courting five years ago." Hiashi's voice was soft and gentle but it still pounded into Hinata like a war hammer. She grimaced again.

"He doesn't remember that. I did not have much time to speak to Lady Tsunade before I had to leave for the meeting, but she told me that he only remembers the war ending and coming back to the village for a short time. He and I did not begin courting until after he had returned from the other villages a year after the war ended." Hinata was relying heavily on her upbringing to remain calm and concise as she explained what she knew to her father, but it was becoming increasingly difficult to stave off the panic she felt. She wanted nothing more than to run back to the hospital and hope the Hokage would have more information for her, but she needed to clear things up with her father first.

Hinata could see the gears turning in her father's head as he thought over the situation. Finally he seemed to come to a decision and looked up at her again. "We should wait before making any decisions until we know more. I will accompany you back to the hospital and we will see if there is anything else for Lady Tsunade to tell us, and then we will form a plan." Hiashi's voice was all business and although it would have seemed detached and clinical to most Hinata took comfort in the familiarity of it. As he made to rise from his seat, though, she motioned for him to wait.

"There's more." She absolutely dreaded making this situation worse but she couldn't tell her husband at the moment so her father was the next best thing. "I'm pregnant again." If she thought she had surprised her father before it was nothing compared to the shock on his face this time.

"Hinata," he whispered, sympathy and sadness she rarely heard from him apparent in his voice. He searched for something to say and finally asked, "Had you told him?"

Hinata shook her head and look at the floor. "We decided we wanted to try for another child a few months ago, but I didn't suspect anything until after we had left last week. When Lady Tsunade was examining Naruto I asked Sakura to check and she confirmed my suspicions. I want to be happy for this and on some level I am, but I can't help but worry how this will complicate things even more."

"Where is Jiraiya?" her father asked, turning the attention to her son.

"Kurenai-sensei was watching him while Naruto and I were away. She has him now, but I can't ask her to keep him any longer now that Naruto and I are back. He saw us at the hospital and he'll be impossible until we bring him home, but I don't know what to do. I can't tell him his own father has no idea who he is!" The panic from before began to bubble up from her stomach again and before she knew it, her father was kneeling before her, his hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eye.

"Everything will be all right, Hinata," he told her, one hand smoothing down her dark hair. "If it becomes an issue, Jiraiya can stay here with Hanabi and I until this all gets sorted out. First things first, we need to go to the hospital and see where things stand." Taking comfort in her father's calm confidence, Hinata nodded, wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes and followed him out of the Compound.

XXX

When father and daughter arrived at the hospital they were quickly directed up to the third floor to the room Naruto had been in. As they walked down the hall indistinct shouting could be heard from the direction they were headed before it cut of abruptly. Hiashi rapped on the door twice and waited for an answer before he preceded Hinata into the room.

Naruto stood on the opposite side of the room, his face twisted up in a frown and glaring at Tsunade when they entered. His face immediately shifted when he saw the Head of the Hyuga Clan and Hinata noticed the color in his face pale slightly. She wanted to run to him and wrap her arms around him but held herself back. She was vaguely aware of Tsunade greeting her father and put in the valiant effort required to rip her eyes from Naruto in favor of her Hokage. Tsunade ordered Naruto to wait there and ushered the newcomers out of the room and into the hallway again.

Hiashi waited patiently as Tsunade updated them on what she had found, but Hinata couldn't stop shifting restlessly.

"We've got a better idea of where his memory blacks out. Right after the war he left the village to help the other nations for a time, and the last thing he remembers is visiting the Village Hidden in the Clouds with Killer B. The last thing he recalls was training with B, 'yesterday'. He insists that they didn't do any heavy work, but were experimenting with Kurama's chakra and trying to create new jutsu. He said he wasn't injured, he didn't hit his head, and he wasn't even very tired when he went to bed." Tsunade reeled out the facts in a business-like fashion all experienced doctors have. "Physically, he's fine. There's no reason to believe he has a concussion or anything that hints at where this came from."

Hinata wanted to ask if Kurama had found anything yet but knew it was too soon to expect results and was relieved when her father took charge and began asking questions. She was about at her wits end.

"So what is our next step?" he asked, matching Tsunade's business-like manner.

"I have run all the tests I can think of and haven't come up with anything," Tsunade admitted, clearly disappointed in the lack of results. "Whatever this is, it's not a normal case of retrograde amnesia. I have no reason to keep him locked up in the hospital and he would just try to escape anyway. I want him to return to his normal routine and hopefully something will be triggered. Hinata, I want you to take him home for tonight." Hinata's anxiety must have shown on her face because Tsunade placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before she continued. "I know it will be strange, but this is the best thing for him right now.

"He needs to be in familiar places, with familiar things. I'm taking him off the active duty roster, but I want him to keep up his normal routine. Make him get up at his usual time every day, make sure he trains like he normally does, make him interact with people, especially Jiraiya." Hinata bit her lip but straightened her shoulders and nodded. "The only thing I _don't_ want you to do is tell him memories when he asks."

Hinata felt her eyebrows knit together as she asked, "Why not?"

Tsunade sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "I don't want to risk tampering with anything. If we start telling him things that have happened in detail he may just take what we say and fill it in. It won't really be getting anything back and then if things _do_ come back he won't know what is real and what isn't. I'd rather he just remember things on his own. You can tell him basics, like that you two are married, and Jiraiya's birthday and where the silverware is, but don't tell him specifics like what happened on your first date or anything." Hinata nodded her understanding and then she was ushered back into the room.

Naruto was leaning sullenly against the window seal, his arms crossed over his chest unhappily when they came back in.

"Well?" he asked Tsunade darkly, not moving from his position.

"Don't take that tone with me, Brat, I'm trying to fix you." Naruto looked suitably chastised as Tsunade continued. "You're going home for tonight. Hinata is going to help you get back into your normal routine and with any luck, something will jog your memory. I want you back at the hospital in a week to see if you make any progress, and from there we'll look into other options. For now, you're released." Tsunade turned, gave Hinata one last encouraging smile and then left. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, his eyes moving between Hinata and her father for a moment before Hiashi spoke.

"You two had better head home. I believe you have some unpacking to do, Hinata. He is to stay in a familiar place for the time being and moving back into the Compound is not an option for the foreseeable future." Hinata nodded and moved to the corner to gather the dusty traveling bags she had left that morning, vividly aware of Naruto's eyes following her.

"I'll have to stop at Kurenai-sensei's house to pick up Jiraiya-"

"I'll get him," her father offered, interrupting her smoothly. "You two go home and I'll bring him along." Hiashi helped her pick up the second bag, reluctantly leaving it in her hands and then left after Tsunade, not even glancing at Naruto.

Bracing herself, Hinata turned to face her husband tentatively. She felt like she was twelve years old all over again and couldn't think of what to say. Before she could say anything he was in front of her, tugging the bags out of her fingers and off her shoulder. "I'll get those, you just lead the way." A moment of stunned silence answered him before Hinata shook her head and led the way out of the hospital.

**XXX**

**So there you have it! I apologize for any typos or grammatical errors. I'll admit, I'm rushing a bit to get this chapter up. I'm going to get my wisdom teeth out in about fifteen minutes and wanted to post this before I get all loopy!**

**Let me know what you think! I live for reviews!**

**Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooooo, against my better judgment, I am posting this chapter. I hesitate to do it because I would love to get more reviews for chapter two, but for multiple reasons, I feel I should reward you fantastic readers, especially the wonderful souls that **_**did**_** review! Chapter 2 has received just as many reviews as Chapter 1, so I figured, what the heck, why not? On top of that, my Wisdom Teeth are gone, everything has gone well, thus far, which I also feel is cause for celebration.**

**Also, I got a job! So yeah, drinks all around, here's a new chapter.**

**Reviews:**

**Guest #1: Reviews are an excellent way to bribe me toward faster updates!**

**Guest #2: I am glad you approve of Hiashi. I feel that there is **_**so**_** much more that goes into his character than we are ever shown in the anime, and so I threw my own spin on it. I think he is a good guy at heart, but life has been incredibly cruel to him. But he's finally getting things back in order!**

**Midnightoasis: You just make me feel wonderful :) I'm glad everything is meshing thus far because it is something I seriously worry over when I write. Can't wait to hear what you think!**

**Guest #3: Yes, Jiraiya's name is Froggy. And the story behind it is actually Naruto's fault. The fact that it should be toads just makes Hinata tease him all the more about it :P If you're curious to how it came about, check out my one-shot series 'Sparks'. One of the chapters talks about it.**

Chapter 3

XXX

Naruto followed Hinata through unfamiliar streets. The sun was just about to set and it lit up the Hokage Faces brilliantly. Naruto tried to use the mountain to stay oriented as he took in the village. He had left the Leaf a month before to visit the Hidden Cloud and while construction had been booming like an anthill, the majority of the village had still been a maze of tents. To see such a difference was throwing him off balance. As a child, Naruto had known every nook and cranny of this village better than most Jonin. Not knowing where anything was proved to be an uncomfortable experience.

It wasn't too long before Hinata was leading him up a flight of well-lit stairs on the side of an apartment building. She unlocked the front door and ushered him inside.

When she flipped on the light Naruto was greeted with a cheerful living room. A set of couches and a chair surrounded a low table on three sides with a television and entertainment set on the left with a few boxes stacked next to it. A large archway branched off to his right and led to a shadowy kitchen. Wordlessly, Naruto followed Hinata across the room and down a dark hallway where she flipped on the light in a bedroom at the end and turned to tug the bags from his hand.

He watched, not sure what to do with himself as she set the bags down at the foot of a large bed against the opposite wall and turned to him. A pretty blush dusted the bridge of her nose and she seemed to have trouble bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Would you like dinner?" she offered uncertainly. "We skipped breakfast this morning and I doubt you've had time to eat all day."

Naruto didn't have much of an appetite, but he nodded his head and thanked her politely.

"Ok," Hinata answered, moving toward him to slip out the door toward the kitchen. "Feel free to-um… look around and see if you… recognize anything. I'll be in the kitchen if you need anything."

Naruto thanked her and then just stood awkwardly in the doorway to the bedroom, unsure of what to do. He had never felt more uncomfortable in his life! He fidgeted for a moment and then, being a man of action, decided to take up her offer and began to look around him.

The bedroom was surprisingly spacious considering what he had seen of the apartment was relatively small. The large bed dominated the room, being the obvious focal point, but it wasn't too large for the room. A pretty, darkly polished wood head and footboard reflected the soft light in the room, and the fluffy white comforter invited Naruto to just lie down and sleep so he could stop worrying about everything that had happened. But no matter how inviting the bed looked, the idea that it was _his_ bed, and that he _shared_ it kept him at a distance.

Continuing his observation, Naruto noticed two matching nightstands on either side of the bed. The one on the right was cluttered with scraps of paper and various odds and ends, while the one on the left held a picture frame and a small wooden box that he assumed was for jewelry. Set into the wall to the right of the bed was a closet with clothes neatly hung up. In the same wall an open doorway led to a dark bathroom.

Immediately to his left, hugging the wall that the door was in stood a tall chest of drawers with a mirror on top. It was made of the same darkly polished wood as the bed and nightstands and the top came up to about his chest, although Naruto was tall and he imagined with Hinata's short frame she would only be able to see her shoulders and up in it. The top of the dresser was littered with more photos that he didn't dare look at any closer, a few pieces of jewelry, some money and other odds and ends. Overall, the room was neat and clean but still had the definite impression of being _lived in_ and the idea made Naruto slightly uncomfortable.

He had lived alone for as long as he could remember, and the idea that he now shared everything including a bedroom with _Hinata Hyuga_ of all people was unfathomable. Shaking his head he flipped off the light and retreated back out into the dark hall. Just down the hall a few feet but on the same side stood two more doors. The one farthest from him was slightly ajar and from the dim light filtering in from the living room and kitchen he could see it was another bathroom. Resolutely ignoring the pictures hanging on the wall Naruto crossed the short distance to the last mystery door and peeked inside. He was in no way prepared for what he saw.

A small toddler's bed sat in the far corner against the blue wall, and toys lay piled around the edges of the room. Pictures hung on the wall, the bed was neatly made, and a stuffed toad that looked suspiciously like Gamatatsu smiled at him goofily from atop the pillow.

When Naruto had seen the little boy at the hospital his stomach had dropped into his toes. There was no denying the toddler looked _exactly_ like him. For as long as he could remember, Naruto had wanted a family and the sight of Hinata holding that blond little boy who could only ever be _his_ son had cut straight to his heart. Naruto couldn't lie to himself and try to say that he didn't want it. In fact he knew he wanted it very, very badly. But he was _not_ ready for this.

Waking up to a naked woman in his arms had been an inconceivable shock all on its own. Finding out that not only was that naked woman Hinata, but he was married to her, and they had a son together was… well, Naruto wasn't sure he knew the words to describe it. Impossible? Astonishing? Exhilarating? Terrifying?

Naruto didn't even know how to act around Hinata, a girl he had known since childhood. He was at a complete loss as to how he would deal with a child he had never met but expected him to act as his father. Naruto knew nothing about being a father, for Kami's sake! He was an orphan.

His thoughts tumbled over one another in his head as he once again turned off the light and fled the scene. He peeked around the corner into the kitchen and saw Hinata.

She was leaning against the counter by the stove. Something bubbled merrily in a pot and a delicious scent reached his nose, but Naruto couldn't focus on anything but the woman slouched against the counter. The heels of her palms were digging into her eyes, her fingers tangled in her dark bangs. Her shoulders sagged and Naruto doubted that he had ever seen her more exhausted and defeated than in that moment as her shoulders shook with a shuttering breath.

Naruto would be the first to admit that he did not know Hinata well. They were friends, of course, but he knew virtually nothing about her. He could vividly remember her next to him during the war. Her palm on his cheek had brought him back to himself this morning and reminded him of when she had slapped him when he had nearly given up against Madara after Neji's death. He knew she was strong, and an incredible kunoichi with a dangerous style that contrasted stunningly with her quiet nature. But as a person, he knew very little of her.

His mind drifted back to a few days ago… years, now, he amended. Kurama had offered to show him something. Memories of when he had lost control. Naruto never remembered anything when he lost control to the Fox, until, of course, he had been tamed. Kurama had offered to show him what had happened those few times, but Naruto had shied away. He could still vividly picture Jiraiya's injuries when he had hurt him, and he still felt his gut twist when he thought about how he had hurt Sakura.

But the memory that he was most afraid of seeing was whatever it had been that had triggered him to lose control so completely as to allow eight tails to form. Naruto could vaguely remember it had something to do with Hinata when he was fighting Pein, but whatever had triggered him had been wiped from his memory and he wasn't sure he was ready to face it. From what he did remember of his fight with the Akatsuki leader, Naruto didn't even want to imagine Hinata in the same world as that man.

Naruto shook his head and crept away from the corner. Whatever had happened, it didn't matter right now. He had bigger problems to deal with presently.

Again, Naruto found himself unsure of what to do. He doubted Hinata would appreciate him intruding on her moment of vulnerability, but having explored the entirety of the apartment beyond a few linen closets he was at a loss as to what to do with himself.

With a steadying breath, Naruto retreated to the hall and forced himself to look at the pictures on the wall, praying something would make sense. The first picture he saw was actually very familiar to him. It was Team 7's original photo and Naruto felt the tension wash out of his shoulders immediately. With a sigh of relief he moved to the next frame.

The next was unexpected, but not necessarily surprising. It was actually a few pictures laid out all in one frame. Each photo was of him and Hinata at what he could only assume was their wedding. The largest photo was a candid shot of him kissing her, his hands around her waist to hold her close as he leaned so far into her that her back arched. A smaller picture to the right of it was of them laughing. He had never seen Hinata so animated before. Her head was titled back in a laugh, her eyes shut tight and her mouth was open in a thousand-watt smile. Naruto could only see half of his own face because the picture him was nuzzling his nose into the side of her neck by her ear, but the grin on his lips was unmistakable. In that picture, Naruto was happier than he could ever remember being.

He couldn't deny it. The relationship he now shared with Hinata was so much deeper than what he could remember. Never in his wildest dreams would Naruto have ever imagined he would one day share his life with the quiet, shy, docile Hyuga. The two were simply too different; worlds apart. She was the closest thing Konoha had to a princess after Tsunade Senju and for more than half his life, Naruto had suffered under the heavy mantle of 'demon'.

But something had happened to change that. Something had bridged the gap between him and the heiress. For the first time since waking up beside Hinata, Naruto allowed his mind to dwell on the things he _could_ remember. He had been away from the Leaf for barely over a month, years ago now. His time spent in Cloud had been fantastic, would have been the best month of his life if it hadn't been for the nightmares.

The dreams put Itachi's genjutsu to shame. Naruto had relived the deaths of each of his precious people more times than he could count, only to jolt awake in a cold sweat, twisted and trapped in his bed sheets.

Naruto cared for all of his friends, all of the shinobi he had fought beside during the war. He had been shocked though, by both the frequency and the graphic nature of the visions that featured Hinata, and how deeply they affected him.

She had left a deep impression on him. When they were young she had told him she admired him. She was the first person he could recall telling him such a thing and it had meant the world to him. As they grew, he had watched her when the opportunity arose, observing how she grew and stood her ground. When she had stood beside him during the war… he didn't know how to describe it. It felt right.

If he was honest with himself, Naruto had to admit that Hinata fascinated him. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind in the month since he had left the Leaf. Even ignoring the harrowing things he saw in his dreams, Hinata had become incredibly important to him. A week ago, Naruto had been puzzling over what his new fascination could one day lead to. Now he was standing at that result, in an apartment he evidently shared with her, looking at pictures of their _wedding_.

He felt an ache in his chest as he turned away from the photos. He looked incredibly happy. There was an entire history, a relationship, a _life_, and he couldn't remember any of it. Naruto tried to shake it off and glanced at the next picture and_ almost_ regretted it.

The picture was of him, laughing and waving at the camera and in his arms, was that little blond boy again. He looked slightly confused, but was following his father's example and waving at the camera as well, one arm hooked over Naruto's shoulder to keep his balance. If Naruto had required any more proof that Hinata's little boy was _his_ son, this was it; actual proof that Naruto had memories with that beautifully perfect little boy. He looked maybe a year old and Naruto wanted more than ever to just _remember_! He wanted to remember that little boy and holding him and laughing with him and playing and-

"Naruto?"

Naruto jumped a bit and whipped around to face Hinata. She leaned against the wall at the end of the hallway, looking at him gently, if a bit shyly. She seemed to have wrestled her emotions into place because the broken woman he had spied in the kitchen was gone. In her place stood familiar, timidly confident Hinata.

"Dinner is ready," she told him softly.

"Uh, yeah. Ok. Great," he sputtered, trying to push enthusiasm into his voice instead of feeling like he had just been caught doing something wrong or weird. Hinata gave him a small smile before turning away and leading him into the kitchen.

On the table were two place settings carefully laid out and when Naruto stepped up to the table his heart leapt. _Ramen_! Real-deal, bona-fide, homemade ramen.

The appetite Naruto had doubted before was instantly at the front of his mind and he and Hinata sat down quickly. He thanked her for the food and then dug into what was possibly the most delicious bowl of ramen he had ever tasted. Ichiraku Ramen was incredible ramen. In fact, for most of his life, Naruto had sworn it was the best ramen in the world. As he slurped noodles into his mouth he amended that statement. This ramen was indescribable!

He inhaled his first bowl and Hinata quickly motioned for him to help himself to more, a small smile on her face. He controlled himself a bit with his second bowl. Instead of inhaling it, he merely scarfed it. But he did notice that Hinata wasn't really eating much. She sat across from him, her chopsticks slowly swirling the noodles around and only taking a small bite every once in a while.

Although the pot in the middle of the table called to him, Naruto set his chopsticks down after his second bowl and looked at the young woman across from him.

"Hey, Hinata?" he asked quietly, suddenly feeling shy and timid again. What was it about her that made him feel so… small? She immediately looked up at him expectantly, her incredible pearly eyes completely focused on him. He wasn't sure how to continue, slightly disarmed by her attentive gaze, but forged ahead anyway. "I'm still… really lost. Can I, maybe, ask some questions?"

Hinata's open face showed surprise for a moment before she nodded quickly and said, "Of course! Ask anything." She faltered for a moment and then continued, "Lady Tsunade asked that I not tell you some things… She doesn't want me to fill in memories for you because it might confuse you more if your memory _does_ come back. But I'll try to answer your questions."

Naruto nodded, a bit disappointed. No memories, huh? All right, something easy, then.

"Exactly… how old am I?" he asked, and found himself surprisingly afraid of the answer.

"You turned 23 five months ago," she answered promptly.

Naruto was becoming increasingly more familiar with the uncomfortable feeling like he'd just been hit by a chidori. He was 23? How could he possibly be 23? He really was missing _five years _of his life! He sat for a few moments, trying to wrap his head around the concept before he simply let it go. He could dwell on it later. Information now.

"When did we…" Again, Naruto was finding it incredibly difficult to get his question out of his mouth because he was terrified of what the answer would be. He tried again. "How long have we been married?"

A bittersweet smile settled on Hinata's lips as one hand idly played with a chopstick. "Four years and three days." At Naruto's startled expression she blushed deeply and dropped her eyes to the table, the fingers of her left hand fiddling with the ring there. "I only know the day because our anniversary was three days ago," she bashfully added, as if she was embarrassed.

Suddenly Naruto felt cruel for the way he had acted that morning. He did _not_ remember the last four years with her. He didn't remember being her husband. And this poor, sweet girl had gone to sleep last night beside an obviously loving husband and woken up to him acting like a madman. Since the moment he had been awake enough to realize there was a woman in his bed he had felt lost and alone and scared and helpless and he knew that no jutsu could help him. And it struck him suddenly that she must feel exactly the same way. Except she now had to try to explain what was going on to everyone, including an innocent little boy who probably wouldn't understand why his father didn't know how to be his father anymore. His next question was out of his mouth before he'd even fully thought it.

"What about Jiraiya?" Naruto's voice rose on the last word, questioning the name itself as much as asking about the toddler. Using that name for someone other than his beloved master was… Naruto wasn't entirely sure how to describe it. It brought back a bit of pain, was simply downright strange, but also gave him a small warm glow in his chest, knowing that the old Toad Sage's legacy continued beyond his pervy books. He wondered, vaguely, what on earth he had said to convince Hinata to agree to the name.

Naruto noticed Hinata suck in a small, tense breath at the mention of her son. Resolutely, she pressed on.

"He's two. He's the happiest toddler in the world, and the best little boy you could imagine. He's bright and energetic and you-" Hinata's voice cut off abruptly and Naruto could see that her left hand was clamped tightly around her right forearm on the table as she bit her lip and watched him nervously.

Gently, he coaxed her to continue. "I? What?"

Releasing a breath she had been holding, Hinata's eyes swam in sorrow. "And you love him enormously."

Again, that burning desire to simply _remember_ flared to life in his chest. Before he was able to muster a response a soft knock sounded from the front door. Three soft, yet somehow authoritative raps. Not wanting to sit awkwardly at the kitchen table and wait for Hinata to return, he followed her, pausing in the archway to the living room where he could see the door, but not have to actually _do_ anything.

When Hinata opened the front door Hiashi Hyuga stood on the other side, a small, slumped body against his chest and a bright blond head lolled on his shoulder.

"He fell asleep on the walk over," Hiashi told his daughter as he began the slow delicate process of transferring a sleeping toddler from one person to another. Despite his care little blue eyes blinked open lethargically and a small sleepy smile found its way onto Jiraiya's face.

"Hi, Mama," he mumbled as he wrapped his small arms around her neck. Hinata smiled at him, placed a soft kiss on his golden hair, and then turned her attention back to her father to thank him when blue eyes met blue eyes and the sleepy look evaporated from Jiraiya's face like water in a fire. "Papa!" he called loudly and began to squirm vigorously in Hinata's arms, his little hands stretched out to Naruto.

"Papa, 'er you feeling be'dder? Can I have my hug now?"

Naruto found himself pinned to the wall like a fly by three drastically varied stares. Jiraiya's young, bright, happy face shined at him with all the trust in the world. Behind him, the harsh glare of Hiashi Hyuga simply _dared_ him to make the wrong move and see how long he lasted. And lastly, despite trying to keep a solid grasp on her son so he wouldn't fall, the look in Hinata's eyes could only be described as dread. Naruto instantly understood from that look that she was terrified he would do something wrong by mistake and shatter her son's heart.

Mentally bracing himself, Naruto stepped forward and slipped his large hands under Jiraiya's little arms and lifted him away from Hinata, settling the little boy against his chest.

"No, I'm not really feeling better," he answered honestly. "But you can _always_ have a hug," he said seriously, smiling down at the little boy. The look of pure joy on that little face made Naruto's chest swell and Jiraiya flung his arms around Naruto's neck and buried his little nose into his father's shoulder.

Naruto was vaguely aware of Hinata saying goodbye to her father and closing the front door, but he was a bit busy trying to decipher Jiraiya's mumbles struggling past the fabric of his shirt.

"M'sorry you're not feelin' be'dder, Papa. But I'm glad you an' Mama are back. I missed you. I didn' think I was gonna see you after the hos-pi-tal when Mama said they didn' know what was wrong with you." Jiraiya's little body curled up against his chest and his little blond head was tucked under Naruto's chin. His breathing began to deepen and Hinata held a finger to her lips and then beckoned him to follow.

She led him to the second door in the hall and Naruto gently laid the toddler on the bed when Hinata pulled the covers back. She tucked her son in, gently placing the little stuffed toad in his arm, and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Froggy," she whispered quietly before following Naruto out the door. Once it had gently latched her shoulders slumped and she turned to Naruto. "Thank you." The amount of emotion she managed to pack into those two words felt like a physical entity. "I'm sorry, I was hoping I wouldn't have to put you on the spot-"

"Don't apologize, Hinata," Naruto interrupted her softly. "None of this is your fault. _I'm_ sorry. I'm sorry I can't be more help. I'm sorry I… can't remem-"

"No, Naruto." It was her turn to cut him off apparently. "I know you wouldn't let this happen if it was a choice." Hinata paused for a beat, the sheer amount of love in her eyes nearly flooring him, before asking, "Can we decide something? Right now?" When Naruto nodded curiously she continued. "Can we stop apologizing? Nothing is your fault and I won't listen to you try to shoulder everything. And I have a sneaking suspicion that you won't let me do it either," she said, a small amused smile pulling at her lips. Naruto chuckled quietly and nodded, looking at his toes bashfully for a moment, wondering why he suddenly felt so shy in front of her, before returning his eyes to her face. "So let's just decide now to not waste time saying how sorry we are. We have to deal with the situation anyway, and I don't want us to keep…" she trailed off waving a hand vaguely in the air, not quite knowing how to put her thoughts into words. Before she could work it out Naruto was nodding.

"I agree. No more sorrys." He said it seriously, but there was a hint of humor in his tone still.

Hinata smiled up at him and then heaved a sigh, tucking a long strand of dark hair behind her ear. "It's late, we'd better get you settled." She slipped past him and into the main bedroom. Naruto loitered in the hall for a moment, not sure if he should follow her or not. When he did poke his head past the door frame he saw that Hinata had turned down the right side of the bed and was crouched down digging through a drawer. She stood after a moment and, pushing the drawer closed with her foot, held out a folded shirt and pair of shorts.

"You like to sleep in these, usually," she told him. He noticed she had another wad of clothing in her other hand and as he took the clothes she offered him she said, "I'll be on the couch if you need anything. Don't hesitate to get me if you do," and tried to sidle past him.

"Whoa, hold on a sec," he said, blocking her exit. "Hinata, I can't take your bed. I'll crash on the couch, it'll be fine."

She was already shaking her head before he finished. "No, Lady Tsunade said you need to keep things as normal as possible. That means sleeping in here-"

"And is you crashing on the couch normal?" he countered.

"No," she admitted reluctantly. "But it's not like you'll see me. It will just be like when I'm away on a mission," she reasoned, sounding sure of herself, like she had won.

The idea of pushing Hinata out of her bed when he was already flipping everything else in her life on its head rankled at his masculine pride. "It's a big bed. We could share." He knew she wouldn't back down and let him sleep on the couch, but there was no way he was booting her to it. Even so, he could barely mumble out his bold suggestion, his chin ducking into his chest bashfully.

Hinata's surprise showed on her face before she looked at the carpet. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable," she admitted quietly. "After this morning, it didn't seem like a very good idea."

Naruto shrugged, hoping he came across as casually as he intended. "It's not a big deal. I was just startled this morning. Besides, I think Jiraiya waking up and finding his mother on the couch would raise some difficult questions." He saw the moment Hinata admitted she didn't have any more excuses.

"If you're sure," she prodded a final time.

"Positive," he answered confidently, wishing he felt as sure as he sounded.

She fidgeted for a moment before nodding once. "All right. I need to put dinner away, though. You can shower, if you like, but then you should get to sleep. If you're going to keep your normal schedule you'll need to be up early."

Naruto allowed her to slip past him, her pajamas still in hand and he decided a small friendly threat couldn't hurt. "Ok, but if I wake up tomorrow and you're on the couch, you'll be in serious trouble," he said, a warning finger pointed at her.

She chuckled softly, a sound Naruto instantly decided he liked, and answered, "Yes, sir," before slipping into the kitchen.

Feeling the grime from the day, traveling and then being stuck in the hospital, for the first time, Naruto decided to take up Hinata's offer of a shower before bed. Stepping into the bathroom, Naruto found a pair of fluffy, burnt orange colored towels hanging on hooks by the tub. He turned the shower on to let the water heat up and then quickly undressed. As he was about to step under the water, Naruto's eyes caught sight of the platinum band on his finger. He considered the ring for a moment before gently working it off his finger and setting it on the sink.

He showered quickly, trying not to dwell on the fact that the manly shampoo and body wash (both half empty) were obviously his and, like everything else, had been carrying on so innocently before five years of his life decided to take a leave of absence.

After he had stepped out of the water and shrugged into the pajamas Naruto once again considered the wedding ring innocently staring up at him. He gently picked it up, examining it closely: a simple platinum band with a frosted ring around the middle. It was obviously well cared for, not a single scratch, and when Naruto's eyes were dragged to his hand he found a pale tan line on his finger where the band usually sat. Naruto had always been tan, but a slightly paler ring of skin circled the base of his ring finger. He debated for a moment, whether or not he should continue to wear the ring.

It was his, obviously, and he clearly wore it often, but Naruto could not even remember that this ring had existed, let alone the vows he had made when he had taken it. But it was a tie to his old life, he reasoned, and with the hope that, eventually, he would get that life back, Naruto slipped the ring on his finger before leaving the bathroom.

He had been right before, about the bed. This bed was _awesome_. It wasn't until he had sunken into the soft mattress that he realized just how exhausted he was. He stretched widely, flexing his fingers above his head and his toes under the comforter and pressed his head down into the soft pillow before letting his body go completely limp. He listened carefully to the quiet noise coming from the kitchen. He was _not_ going to let Hinata sleep on the couch. If that meant he had to drag her in to the bedroom, then so be it.

It turned out force wasn't needed. Hinata returned to the room, already dressed in her pajamas, a pair of long soft pants and a tank top, and tossed her dirty clothes into the hamper in the bathroom. She flipped off the light and then quietly slipped across the room to the other side of the bed and crawled in.

By some unspoken consent the two lay at the extreme ends of the bed, leaving plenty of space between them. Naruto tried to relax his tense body, vividly aware that one of his childhood friends was sharing the same blanket he was only two feet to his left. An incredibly gorgeous childhood friend he had somehow managed to miss up until this morning. Ignoring the snickering in his head that sounded suspiciously like a Toad Sage, Naruto rolled over, his back to Hinata and tried to fall asleep.

XXX

The next morning Naruto was very abruptly woken when the bedroom door flew open, banged against the wall, and a small hand wrapped around his fingers and began tugging incessantly.

Aside from the determined toddler, the first thing Naruto noticed was that he had once again woken up wrapped around Hinata. Sometime during the night he had crept over to her side of the bed and nestled up against her back. His body spooned against hers with an arm around her waist, one under her head again and his nose tucked into her hair just like the previous morning.

Every part of his body except the arm tucked under her head flinched away from her and he could feel his ears burn. And Jiraiya was _still_ tugging on his hand! The kid was shouting something about breakfast and when Hinata sat up she shooed him out of the room, promising to follow.

Naruto sat up and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, Hinata. I didn't mean to… maul you like that."

She shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. "It's fine. In fact, it's a bit comforting to know that you remember me on _some_ level, even if it is just unconsciously." Her unexpectedly cavalier attitude about the situation surprised Naruto. The blushing, stammering, awkward Hinata he remembered was nowhere to be found.

"Ma-_maaaa_!" Jiraiya called impatiently from the kitchen, banging something on the table.

Hinata's quiet laugh bubbled up as she rose from the bed and slipped out of the room. Her face appeared around the doorframe again, her long hair hanging down past her shoulder and she said, "Besides, I thought we'd agreed to stop apologizing." Before Naruto could think of an answer she had disappeared again. Oh yes, this Hinata was another animal altogether different.

Letting air whoosh out of his lungs, Naruto fell back against the pillows and dug his knuckles into his eyes. He wondered for a moment how often this scene had played out in the mornings over the past two years. It had a routine feeling to it but in a good comfortable way. Reluctant to leave the comfortable bed, it took probably more effort than should have been strictly necessary to roll out from under the covers.

As he walked into the kitchen, Naruto saw Hinata once again at the counter mixing something in a bowl. Standing on a chair right next to her, Jiraiya leaned over her arm to watch, standing on his tiptoes and obviously in his mother's way chanting, "waffles, waffles, waffles" quietly. Unsure of what to do, Naruto hovered in the doorway until Jiraiya spotted him. The toddler scrambled down from the chair and sprinted to his father, hurling himself at Naruto. It was only because he had seen the kid do the same thing at the hospital with Hinata that Naruto managed to catch him.

"What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked, hoisting the toddler to his chest. Once again, Naruto felt completely out of his depth holding this toddler that looked so much like him. Although he loved kids and had always wanted children of his own, to literally have one hurled into his arms was something no one could prepare themselves for. Luckily, Jiraiya was completely unaware of the worries that plagued his father.

Jiraiya threw his hands into the air as he shouted "Waffles!" and proceeded to attempt a strange little jig in Naruto's arms.

Naruto entertained Jiraiya while Hinata cooked and soon enough the little family was sitting down to eat.

"So, what's on the schedule for today?" Naruto asked before taking a bite of his waffle.

Hinata looked over at him briefly as she tried to keep Jiraiya as clean as possible while he ate. "Um, well, you usually train for a few hours if you don't have a mission."

Naruto nodded as he chewed and swallowed. That sounded like him, training every chance he got. At least some things hadn't changed.

"Is there anyone I usually train with, or a particular spot I work at?" he asked before taking another bite.

Hinata thought for a moment before answering. "You usually spar with whoever is available, but I don't know if you had made any plans to train with anyone before we left. You still train at Team 7's grounds, though. We can head over after breakfast if you want?" Naruto nodded and then really tucked into his breakfast with the same enthusiasm as Jiraiya.

**XXX**

**So there you have Chapter 3! It is about 2000 words longer than the previous two chapters, give or take, because I actually added a few last minute things in response to some thoughts and ideas reviews gave me.**

**See what happens when you guys give me great reviews? I not only update sooner, but I end up writing even more! So let me know what you think, deal-e-o?**

**Tell me your ideas, your suspicions. What is worrying you? What is upsetting you? What is making you happy?**

**Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey ya'll! You are all fantastic reviewers and I thank you all greatly! So, you get another chapter without having to wait an entire week! I hope you enjoy it as much as you have enjoyed the others!**

**But first! Guest reviews:**

**Lisa jones: I'm glad you think everything is so 'great'! I hope you continue to think so, and continue to let me know!**

**Anon: I am glad this may be the NaruHina fic for you! As for SasuSaku… haven't really thought about it. The focus of this story is on Naruto and Hinata and the crisis that is happening. I didn't really focus on much else. I think I can say you are safe, but I suppose ultimately only you will be the judge of that.**

**CookieDemon212: I'm glad you love the story so much! Especially little Jiraiya, that boy is near and dear to my heart and I don't care if he isn't 'real'. I hope you continue to enjoy!**

**Anyways, that's all of that, so without further ado, Chapter 4!**

**XXX**

Hinata and Naruto walked side by side through the village to the training grounds, keeping a close eye on Jiraiya as he ran ahead of them and back over and over. Hinata pointed out streets and shops on the way and poked and prodded his memory, hoping something would click but nothing did. The more he reached and fell short the more frustrated Naruto became. His temper was beginning to spark at the edges when Hinata suddenly backed off. She turned forward to call Jiraiya back to them, warning him not to get so far ahead. Naruto tried to steel himself against the next prod, but it never came.

Glancing to Hinata he found her walking beside him, just as before, but paying him no attention. Instead, her face was turned up to the growing sunlight, her hands clasped behind her as they walked. She said nothing, allowing him a small reprieve and Naruto found himself unable to find the words to thank her.

Their attention returned abruptly to the toddler still some ways ahead of them on the dirt path when Jiraiya rounded the edge of the trees and squealed before bolting out of sight, his little arms waving around his head.

"Oh no," Hinata murmured, her entire body tensing, more to herself than to Naruto.

"What?" He asked, concerned by her sudden shift in mood. Before she could answer they heard a cheerful voice greet Jiraiya and another laugh from the toddler. As they rounded the last few trees, Naruto's old training ground opened up before them and at the far end by the memorial stone three teenagers grouped around the wooden posts. Two boys leaned or sat against the posts and a girl with bright amber hair was swinging Jiraiya up in the air. "Who are they?" He asked Hinata, quietly.

She hesitated a moment, her hands clasped together at her waist. "Um, they're…. your genin team."

He should have expected it. He shouldn't have been surprised. But the idea that _he_ had a genin team was a bit absurd, honestly. He stopped walking, staring wide-eyed at the three teenagers across the field. How could his life have changed so drastically in only five years?

Naruto ran a tan hand through his hair, tugging on the blond strands for a moment before sighing. "Ok, who's who?" he asked tiredly.

Hinata cast a worried glance toward the three teens playing with her son before meeting Naruto's eyes.

"They all made chunin last year, but you still run missions with them and train together often. There's Itsuki Aburame, in the light jacket, and then Katsu and Kyoto are twins. Kyoto is the girl, with the red hair. She's a lot like you with the biggest personality of the three. Katsu is more reserved and people have compared him to Sasuke, but I wouldn't suggest bringing it up because he doesn't like it. Itsuki is the medic for your team." As Hinata mentioned things about each individual, Naruto's eyes roved over each person. Her description fit what he saw at first glance.

Kyoto was standing a little apart from the boys playing with Jiraiya. She would swing him up into the air and tickle him and then run away when he threated to do the same. Both boys leaned casually against the wooden posts in front of the memorial stone but watched their teammate and the toddler closely. Naruto caught each member of the team watching him and Hinata as well. The girl and the Aburame glanced at them, but otherwise waited patiently. The other boy, however, seemed to have trouble keeping his attention on the toddler and his sister. His eyes returned to Naruto and Hinata before darting away repeatedly.

Naruto shrugged and nodded in the direction of the team. "Guess we'd better get this over with. That boy looks pretty suspicious."

Hinata's hands were clasped together and she looked a little nervous, but she nodded and led him toward the teenagers. When they were closer the girl, Kyoto, looked up from where she had pinned Jiraiya to the ground to tickle him and shouted, "Hey, Naruto-sensei! We were wondering where you were. You're usually not this late. Hey, Hinata-sensei!"

Hinata stepped forward and visibly forced herself to relax, forcing her hands to her sides. "We need to tell you all something," she said quietly. Her voice was as soft as ever, but it immediately grabbed each ninja's attention. Naruto watched as each one straightened and turned to her, almost ready for trouble it seemed.

Feeling a tug on the hem of his shirt, Naruto looked down to see Jiraiya staring up at him with those big blue eyes. "Can I go play," he asked and once Naruto nodded he took off to the middle of the field.

Naruto let Hinata do the talking. She laid out the facts and explained everything they knew quickly and Naruto was impressed to see his team waited until she was finished before asking questions rather than interrupting.

"Soooo," Kyoto began, "you're telling us he doesn't remember anything about us at all?" She phrased her question more as a statement and didn't seem overly concerned by Naruto's medical situation. When Hinata nodded a bright smile split Kyoto's lips, flashing white teeth and she turned to Naruto with a small bounce. "Wanna spar then?" she asked excitedly.

"Kyoto, he doesn't remember anything," Hinata repeated, a worried expression beginning to settle on her face.

"I heard that," she assured. "But Lady Hokage said other than your memory, you're fine, right?" she asked, directing her question at Naruto. "She even wants you to keep up your normal routine, and sparring with us is normal. So, you up for it, Sensei? Or are you worried you'll get your ass handed to you?"

Naruto decided right then he liked Kyoto very much. She had a spunk and fire that reminded him of himself and he wasn't about to back down to some little chunin whelp _he_ had trained, memory or not. "Not on your life, Runt. Let's go." The smirk that settled on Kyoto's face was only slightly terrifying.

Hinata heaved an exasperated sigh and shook her head. "Don't be too hard on him, Kyoto. He doesn't remember anything."

"You kidding, Hinata? This is gonna be payback for every prank he pulled and every crappy D-rank he sent us on." She smiled warmly at Hinata and then led the way to the middle of the field, shooing Jiraiya back to his mother.

Naruto took his place opposite the girl warily. He had no idea what he was in store for and decided to be cautious. If there was one thing fighting Madara had taught him it was to always be wary of an unknown opponent.

Immediately, Naruto began analyzing Kyoto. His own style relied on a combination of literally every style he had ever seen. When he saw a move he liked, Naruto took it, tweaked it a little, most often with shadow clones, and then sent it back at his opponent. Watching another's style was practically second nature now. Kyoto took a stance incredibly similar to his. Her feet were set wide, but not too far, just a solid stance, ready for action. She smirked at him and waited a moment before charging straight at him.

"Hey, wait a second!" he yelped, leaping to the side to avoid a kunai aimed at his gut. "We didn't say what the rules were! Are we playing with ninjutsu or just straight up taijutsu?"

In answer, Kyoto's hands flashed through a few hand signs and a small wall of water rose from the river to Naruto's left and surged toward him at surprising speed. He frowned, recognizing the defensive technique and easily sidestepped it. Why the hell was she using a defensive jutsu as offense? Naruto knew he didn't have much room to complain, considering his go-to jutsu was originally designed as a stealth and recon technique that he used in a completely inappropriate manner, but still, he had the means to do it.

If Kyoto was going to use a water wall as an attack, she needed to make it overwhelmingly huge, many times larger than what she had.

Again, Kyoto came charging at him, tossing a handful of shuriken ahead of her and driving him toward the river. Naruto allowed it, still feeling her out, getting a sense for her style. So far he had decided she tried to be a heavy hitter, like him or Lee, but she simply didn't have the power behind it. He hadn't really traded blows with her in taijutsu beyond the few hits when she had charged him, but judging by her jutsu, she just didn't have the ability to make everything an offensive attack.

Stepping onto the river, Naruto continued to retreat, biding his time before he went on the offensive. Kyoto followed him closely throwing kicks and punches fast and Naruto was pleased to see she had a very good technique and understanding of hand to hand combat. Her form was good and she didn't waste much movement unnecessarily. Again, she jabbed at him, a kunai sailing toward his gut and Naruto slammed the back end of his own kunai into her wrist, sparking the nerve and forcing her hand to open on a reflex as it dragged the kunai down.

Kyoto had leapt five feet away from him before the kunai even hit the water and her hands were flashing through seals again.

On pure instinct Naruto glanced behind him and saw a water prison rise out of the river. It hovered for a moment and then hurtled toward him, like a wrecking ball. Taking a deep breath, Naruto cut off the chakra to his feet and plummeted into the river.

_What the hell?_ He asked her silently. Why in Kami's name was she using a freaking _water prison_ as an offensive attack!? If she was going to go to the effort of pumping that much chakra into forming the prison, she might as well use it for its intended purpose and trap him in it rather than try to bowl him over.

Naruto formed a familiar cross with his fingers and a shadow clone popped into existence next to him. The clone swam under Kyoto to get in position and Naruto shot back to the surface, a few shuriken slicing through the water toward the teen before he surfaced. Naruto found his footing quickly, but had to leap out of the way as Kyoto sent a water shuriken at him.

Kyoto's hands began to speed through more hand signs when a pair of hands locked around her ankles and forcibly yanked her down into the water before launching her toward the shore. Naruto chased after her, his clone rising out of the water to follow and the pair flanked her as she rolled to her feet. Naruto growled as _again_, Kyoto's hands formed a hand sign. "I swear, if you send another damn defensive jutsu at me I will rasengan your ass," he threatened.

Kyoto laughed and said "Well, what do ya know, Sensei, you're not totally gone!" Before Naruto could register what she meant, Kyoto body-flickered to immediately in front of him. Her fist was sailing toward his face and Naruto didn't have time to think. His body took over.

In a fraction of a moment chakra pooled in his belly, spreading like fire to his entire body and then it was gone. Naruto blinked, watching as Kyoto swung a fist at empty air across the field. His shadow clone tackled her from behind, using his much larger frame to pin her to the ground, holding her head down to the grass. Naruto blinked again, looking down to where he stood.

He crouched atop the center post by the memorial stone, one hand pressed flat to the wood and again he looked up to Kyoto on the other side of the field. Naruto stood, looking back down at his feet, and saw a seal burned into the wood under where his hand had been. A Hiraishin seal.

"Holy _shit!_" Naruto felt like his eyes were about to burst out of his head. He had just performed the damn Hiraishin without even thinking about it! Since the moment Naruto had seen his father and the Second Hokage use the technique, Naruto had discovered a burning desire to learn the jutsu. It had been one of the deciding factors in going to the Hidden Cloud to train with Killer B right after the war. And he had just used it on sheer instinct!

Naruto leapt off the post, backflipping to the ground and whooping loudly. He landed in a roll and lay spread eagle on the grass, staring up at the clouds, his mind reeling. Without any warning, Jiraiya was suddenly in the air above him, a cheer bursting from his mouth as he body slammed Naruto, his small body thumping onto his chest.

Jiraiya squirmed on his chest, twisting to look Naruto in the eye, a huge smiling lighting up his eyes. "You flew, Papa!" he shouted excitedly, laughing madly. From across the field, a far less amused shout reached him.

"Sensei! Call off your damn clone already! You win!" Naruto lifted his head from the grass to see Kyoto's small frame was still pinned under his clone who was reclining on her back and inspecting the nails on one hand. With barely a thought, Naruto released the clone and memories flooded him. He watched from a different perspective as Kyoto flickered to him and a moment later he simply _wasn't in front of her anymore!_

A huge, stupid grin split his face again and a laugh bubbled up from his chest. A shadow fell over his face and Naruto looked up to see the faces of three teenagers and Hinata staring back at him. He locked eyes with Hinata.

"I can do the freaking Hiraishin?" He wrapped his arms around Jiraiya and rolled into a sitting position, his eyes still on Hinata.

She nodded back at him and said, "You learned it a year ago. You have seals all over the village. I didn't think you would be able to use it without your memory, but I guess it's one of those 'body memories' Kurama mentioned." Naruto laughed again, adrenaline still flooding his system.

Katsu was frowning at him, looking deeply upset about something.

"You really don't remember?" he asked quietly, his dark eyes drilling holes into Naruto.

"Don't 'member what?" Everyone looked down at Jiraiya, suddenly remembering he was there. The toddler twisted in Naruto's lap to look up at him and asked again. "Don't 'member what, Papa?" Naruto froze, trying to think up an excuse. Hinata saved him once again.

"Nothing, Froggy. Why don't you go play again. I think us adults are going to talk about some boring things for a while." Jiraiya made a face, sticking his tongue out and then scrambled out of Naruto's lap. He made strange crashing noises as he sprinted forward and then froze, striking a pose, and then doing it again as he ran across the training ground, and Naruto realized he was pretending to use the Hiraishin.

Hinata turned to the chunin, still huddled around Naruto. "Please, don't mention anything about Naruto's memory loss in front of Jiraiya. I still haven't figured out how to explain it, and I don't want him to get hurt." Kyoto and Itsuki nodded, and Katsu looked at the ground, his toe digging a hole in the grass.

"Sorry, Hinata-sensei. It's just… strange." His dark eyes met Naruto's for a brief moment, searching, before he looked away again hurriedly.

The uncomfortable silence rankled at Naruto and he decided to try to ease the tension. "So how long have you kiddies been my genin?" He asked, forcing an easy smile on his lips, the old mask settling in to place. Naruto had always been good at hiding when he was troubled.

The Aburame spoke for the first time. "We were all promoted to chunin seven months ago at the Exams in Suna. We are not your genin anymore." He spoke softly, but Naruto could hear the pride in his voice as he informed Naruto of his rank, and the hint of apology that Naruto didn't entirely understand. Was the kid sorry they had been promoted?

Naruto shrugged up at the teenager. "You may have earned chunin rank, but there's something special about a sensei and his team. You never really outgrow it. I may not remember it, but you three will always be my 'cute little genin'." As Naruto said it, he felt the truth of it. These kids were _his_ and he would always try to help them. He watched as any lingering worries left Kyoto's and Itsuki's expressions, and even Katsu seemed a little relieved.

"You four became the new Team 7 a little over three years ago," Hinata informed him. Naruto mulled that over, wondering what had changed three years ago. Naruto had never thought about taking a team. He'd never had the time, between training himself, working with Jiraiya and then the war breaking out. Naruto's two main goals had consisted of becoming Hokage and bring Sasuke home, not necessarily in that order. The missing pieces that had led him to a wife, a son, and a genin team had not even been conceived as part of the picture.

After the war had been won Naruto's first intention had been to find Sasuke. The Uchiha had managed to slip away in the confusion of victory and Naruto had wanted nothing more than to take off after him. Politics had gotten in the way, as they always do. Although peace had been established and the nations had united, it was a tenuous footing. The leaders and shinobi of the Elemental Lands had forged bonds in the face of death and would defend them with their lives, but the civilians had not. The civilian population still harbored grudges and hate for their foreign neighbors and talking them around was going to take a lot of work. As the face of the Alliance, Naruto had been drafted, and so had begun traveling to the foreign lands.

His plan had been to find Sasuke as soon as he finished, but something had obviously come up, and now he was a sensei. He briefly wondered if he was any good at it or if some catastrophe was just waiting in the wings, biding its time before it ripped his team apart. It seemed to be the legacy of Team 7, from Old Man Third's team losing Orochimaru down to poor Kakashi losing Sasuke. Team 7 carried a tragic history.

Hiding the worries and fear tumbling inside his mind Naruto grinned up at his team. "Well, are we any good?" he asked cheerily.

Kyoto laughed and nodded. "We're the best!" she answered cockily. "However, speaking of teams…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced between Katsu and Itsuki.

"Yes, we had best be on our way," the Aburame said quietly.

Naruto frowned a little. Despite the unexpectedness, he was beginning to look forward to getting to know his team. "What's the rush?"

"We have a mission," Katsu answered. "We were beginning to doubt if you would show before we had to leave." Although he was disappointed, Naruto couldn't fault them for having work to do. He may have felt like he'd been dropped into this labyrinth of a new life, but for everyone else today was just another day.

"When do you get back?" Hinata asked. Katsu told her it wouldn't be for a few days, and she nodded in understanding. "Well, when you get home I'll make you all dinner. It's been awhile since you've all been over." The three younger shinobi all agreed heartily and then said their farewells and left.

Naruto turned to Hinata and heaved out a breath. "That wasn't so bad." She arched her eyebrows a bit uncertainly, but gave him a small smile.

"I'm sorry. All of these things keep springing up before I can think of them and then you have to deal with them."

"I thought we agreed no 'sorrys'," Naruto chided her gently. He rose to his feet, facing her and dug his hands into his pockets. "None of this is your fault, Hinata. And I'm getting used to it. I don't think I'd even be surprised if you told me Sasuke had come back to the village." Naruto said it cynically, a dark chuckle accompanying the comment. A moment after he said it Naruto noticed Hinata's silence and looked up from the ground to stare at her profile as she avoided his eyes. She peeked at him guiltily from under the fringe of her bangs, and Naruto felt his knees give out a little. He stared at her for a moment more.

"You're kidding," he said, grasping at straws. "No way in hell."

Hinata bit her bottom lip and Naruto could tell the she was debating how much she could tell him. He blinked at her owlishly for a moment and then nodded decisively once. "Nope," he said. "I was wrong. I'm not getting used to it, and I can definitely still be surprised… When did _that_ happen?"

"About three years ago. You never really told me the details and I never bothered to ask, so I don't know how you did it." Hinata was watching him carefully, speaking softly and gently, trying to soothe him.

Naruto rubbed the bridge of his nose as a headache built up behind his eyes. They had gotten a late start this morning, but it was barely past noon. All he wanted was to go back to bed! He rubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. He spoke through his hands. "Is he in the village?"

Hinata shrugged. "I'm not sure. He may have taken a mission. We can stop by his apartment and see if you'd like." Naruto considered her offer for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, I'll deal with him later. I don't think I'm ready for that confrontation." Naruto laughed darkly, finding the irony amusing. Of course, after wanting nothing more than to see Sasuke again, now that the opportunity had arrived, Naruto found himself unprepared for it. "Tell me more about my team. Kyoto and Itsuki seemed to roll with the punches, but Katsu seemed pretty thrown off by all of this."

Hinata nodded, looking a little upset herself. "He would take it the hardest. Itsuki is an Aburame; there isn't much that can throw them off balance, and Kyoto is like you. Nothing seems to faze her, she's always ready for the next hit. Katsu has a harder time, especially because it's you. He and Kyoto are orphans and since you've become their sensei you and Katsu have become very close, almost like your relationship with Iruka or Jiraiya-sensei."

Naruto grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. "No wonder he's so upset. I don't even want to think what it would be like if Iruka or the Pervy Sage forgot who I was… Gah! This sucks! Why is this happening to me!?" Naruto's temper flared and before he could stop himself a Rasengan had formed and he had launched it into a tree over Hinata's shoulder.

"I finally win the war, the village actually accepts me, my life is good, I'm _happy_ and then everything gets shot to hell! Why can't I catch a break?" Naruto focused on Hinata, not really expecting an answer but wishing she would have one. To his surprise, she didn't look shocked by his outburst. If anything, she looked sad. He immediately felt bad, remembering that it wasn't just his life that had been thrown off course. However, even as the guilt welled up, a small portion of anger did as well at the complete understanding that seemed to pour off Hinata in waves.

The familiarity she had around him was like a two edged sword. On the one hand it was comforting, reminding Naruto that he wasn't alone in this mess. However, it also made him acutely aware that he should be offering the same comfort and support and he didn't know how. It was frustrating to feel that someone knew him, inside and out, perfectly, and not know them in return.

Hinata didn't say anything as the emotions battled inside of him, and probably across his face. She simply waited patiently until he had regain control of his temper. Once he had, she finally spoke.

"Maybe we should do something to get your mind off of things. How about we go home and I'll make you some ramen and red bean soup?"

The offer sounded fantastic, and after the strain on his emotions of meeting his team and learning that Sasuke had returned to the village Naruto accepted readily.

The rest of the day was spent at home. Once they had reached the apartment, Jiraiya had run inside, leapt onto the couch, turned on his favorite cartoon and promptly fell asleep. Naruto helped Hinata cook, enjoying the simplicity in something he had always liked doing, and quizzed her, playing twenty questions about their other friends and comrades.

While avoiding the subject of Sasuke, Naruto learned that he and Hinata hadn't been the only ones to take unexpected paths with their lives. Apparently Shino had married Kiba's older sister Hana. Naruto had been sure Hinata was joking until she pulled out a photo album and promptly flipped to a page with various photos plastered under the clear screen. Right in the center, Shino had an arm wrapped around a feral looking woman with the tell-tale marks of the Inuzuka clan, the tiniest of smiles playing across his lips.

Hinata's surprises didn't stop there as she told him Kiba was very involved with a civilian girl, Lee was dating Ayame from Ichiraku, and Shikamaru was engaged to Temari of the Sand.

Despite his begging to be told in detail how each and every one of those relationships had come about, Hinata had adamantly refused, insisting that Tsunade had said not to tell him any stories. He huffed and grumbled after each refusal which only succeeded in making Hinata laugh, and continued to question her about changes in the village, secretly grateful she was so patient and kept putting up with his relatively bad attitude.

Not for the first time, Naruto considered how lucky he was to have ended up where he was. Hinata was incredible and he didn't know what he would do if she wasn't here with him.

**XXX**

**So, whatcha think? As always, let me know! Once again, thanks for all of the incredible reviews, and I hope to see more of them!**

**Much love and Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, guys! Honestly I'm a little overwhelmed by the incredible reception this story has gotten! You guys are awesome, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**Guest: Naruto and Hinata having twins is a headcannon a LOT of people have and I honestly played with the idea for a long time. But ultimately I scrapped it because the family that I have cooked up for them is…. I just love them so much! And twins just weren't a part of it. As for Kyoto calling Hinata just Hinata in one part, it's just her being lazy. Kyoto is a very laid back character and she will use honorifics when she feels like it and ignore them when she wants. I'm sure you've noticed I don't use honorifics anywhere but sensei or when I want someone so seem **_**incredibly**_** formal. So yeah.**

**Enjoy guys!**

Chapter 5

XXX

Hinata was in the middle of giving Jiraiya a bath after dinner when someone began pounding relentlessly on the front door. Naruto had been in the bedroom, examining some of the photos on the dresser trying to find memories that matched when the pounding startled him. He was already heading for the door when Hinata called him from the hallway bathroom. Naruto poked his head around the door and stumbled upon a disaster zone.

The entire bathroom was drenched, and Hinata herself looked like she had joined Jiraiya in the bath. Dressed in a dark blue tank top and shorts, Naruto caught himself admiring the way the wet shirt and shorts clung to her form. Even her hair, which had been tied up in a neat loose bun looked pretty as a few stray wet locks hung down around her face.

"I'm sorry, but could you answer that?" she asked, trying to catch Jiraiya's little arms as he splashed at the water. "I think I look like a drowned rat, and I need to get him out of here."

Forcing his brain to focus on something other than Hinata's body, Naruto nodded his head and quickly fled the bathroom, scolding himself for thinking about Hinata like the Pervy Sage.

The knocking _still_ hadn't stopped by the time he reached the door and Naruto vaguely wondered how sore the person's knuckles were before he pulled it open and found himself face to face with Hanabi Hyuga.

"Is it true?" she asked, before he could even think to say hello.

"Huh?" was his eloquent response as he blinked owlishly at her.

"Is my sister here?" Hanabi asked instead, quickly changing tactics.

"Uh, yeah," Naruto answered, glad he knew at least one right answer, and opened the door a little wider to let her in. "She was just giving Jiraiya a bath."

"Hanabi?"

Both turned to look across the living room. Hinata stood at the end of the hallway, holding a towel swaddled Jiraiya who waved at his aunt happily, with a look of complete shock on her face. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't supposed to get back for another three days?"

"We finished early and wanted to get home. Father told me what happened, but I didn't believe it, so I came to see for myself." Turning to Naruto, the young prodigy nailed him with a fierce icy stare. "Is it true?"

Naruto was fairly certain that if he answered in the affirmative he would not live to see tomorrow and fumbled over his words. Hinata answered for him.

"Yes, Hanabi, it's true. However, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't spread the fact around. Especially to the Elders. We don't entirely know what is going on or how long it will last, and I would prefer not to have more noses poking around than we have to." Hanabi opened her mouth to reply, but Hinata cut her off. "I need to get Jiraiya in bed. Can you wait until then. I will try to answer you as best I can." Hanabi's eyes darted between her sister and Naruto before she nodded once sharply. Hinata gave them one last worried look before stepping out of the room.

Hanabi's eyes returned to Naruto, looking him up and down critically. Doing the quick math in his head, Naruto figured she must be about eighteen now and wondered how her relationship with Hinata had changed, and what she thought of her sister's husband.

Admittedly, Naruto did not have a lot of experience with the Hyuga. He knew they were generally considered rigid, old-fashioned, proud, and powerful, but the vast majority of his exposure to the Clan had been through Neji and Hinata, and he knew that neither were really prime examples of the family. Neji had been once, but had undergone a drastic change after their first Chunin Exams. Hinata had _never_ been a 'typical' Hyuga. Naruto had experienced few dealings with Hinata's father, Hiashi, but had come away with the impression that he was a stern man and their incredibly brief meeting at the hospital the day before had left him with a burning curiosity to know what the man thought about his eldest daughter's marriage to the village demon pariah turned hero. With one issue after another slamming into him faster than he could keep up, Hinata's kid sister had not even entered his mind.

Her icy stare left him after a moment and she sat stiffly on the far end of the couch. Trying to ignore the tension in the air, Naruto sat on the opposite end of the other couch, sitting diagonally across the coffee table from Hanabi. He expected her to wait for Hinata to return and so was once again caught off guard when she spoke.

"Are you okay?" Her fierce expression was softened somewhat, surprising Naruto. She looked at him with genuine concern. He floundered for a moment, trying to decide if he was ok or not. And if he should answer her honestly or not.

Heaving a sigh, he shrugged his shoulders. "I… don't really know. Every time I turn around there's something new that I never even dreamed of being a part of my life. Hinata, Jiraiya, a genin team. I'd be lying if I said I'm handling it well."

"You're doing fine." Hanabi's eyes snapped to somewhere over his shoulder and Naruto followed her gaze to see Hinata walking around the end of the couch. "No one can blame you for finding it difficult to wake up five years older." Not for the first time Naruto was both awed and indebted to Hinata's incredible patience and encouragement. She sat down next to him, leaving a comfortable space between, and Naruto caught himself wishing she had sat closer as he watched the few strands that had escaped her bun play around her cheekbones and neck.

"So what's going on?" Hanabi asked bluntly. Hinata quickly laid out the situation, falling into a routine of sorts as she repeated the story. Hanabi's eyes never left her face and she listened with a single-mindedness that surprised Naruto. When Hinata finished Hanabi leaned back into the couch and folded her arms across her stomach, biting a thumbnail with a frown. "Konohamaru's not going to be happy when he finds out."

Naruto's stomach sank at the mention of his young friend. He cherished and appreciated every single friendship he was lucky enough to have, he really did. But the more time he spent without his memories, the more he was beginning to wish he didn't know so many people. Explaining the situation was beginning to wear on him and he had already become fed up with grasping at absent memories.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Hanabi's dismayed question brought him out of his pondering. "What about the Nara? That entire clan is full of geniuses. Or the Yamanaka? Why not send one of them into your head?"

Naruto shrugged, balancing his elbows on his knees. "I don't know about the Nara Clan, but Kurama doesn't like people fooling around in my head. Last time Ino jumped in, he nearly snapped her in half. He's digging around on his own, and I doubt he would appreciate company."

"We've just got to do what we can on our end," Hinata asserted. "Get you back into your routine as much as possible and hope something gets triggered."

"So, I take it you're not going to be moving any time soon." Hanabi directed the question to her sister, but Naruto interrupted her.

"Moving?" He glanced at the boxes stacked in the corner of the room and for the first time actually wondered at their purpose. "Like, moving as in not living here anymore?" He looked at Hinata, confused.

She nodded shyly. "I'm still the heiress to the Clan. When my father retires, I'll inherit his position. There's never been a Clan Head that lived outside of the Compound and some of the elders are already against me because I married outside of the family. They don't want a family head that doesn't even live in the house. We were going to be moving this week, but Lady Tsunade wanted us to keep things the same for you. Don't worry, I still need to talk to my father and work out details, but for now, we're staying here."

Naruto felt a little guilty about the small spark of relief he felt. It was just one more item on the growing list of ways he was upsetting Hinata's life.

He was hyperaware of Hanabi's penetrating gaze. The young Hyuga was studying him and Hinata very closely and he had to consciously focus on not fidgeting. Before long, however, Hanabi stood decisively.

"Sorry I barged in. I just had to see it for myself." Hanabi paused for a moment, as if debating whether to continue or not. "Let me know if there's anything I can do, ok?"

Hinata nodded and showed her sister to the door. The atmosphere as Naruto got into bed that night was tense, despite his wishes that he could do something and it took him a while before he fell into restless sleep.

XXX

The next few days passed with little fanfare or progress. When Hinata told Naruto he was always doing something different on his days off without much of a routine he took advantage of that and used it as an excuse to hide in the apartment. He delved into photo albums, forcing himself to look at the pictures he didn't remember. A constant migraine plagued him as he spent hours and hours stretching his mind, trying to remember _anything_.

Hinata knew he was hiding out, but couldn't find it in herself to force him very far. She tried all she could to prod his memory with no success and instead began finding ways to distract him from dwelling on the problem. Jiraiya was her favorite tactic. The little toddler was always eager for quality time with his father and he relished the new game of 'teaching' his father all of their old games.

Although Jiraiya didn't understand his father's situation beyond that he was 'sick', he wasted no opportunity to force his father to his bidding. He insisted that Naruto was always the bad guy and always let Jiraiya beat him up to complete the mission. He promised Naruto that he had perfected hitting moving targets and that Naruto absolutely _must_ stand still so Jiraiya could throw his toy kunai and shuriken accurately at him.

Despite these, decidedly abusive, one-sided 'battles' as Jiraiya called them, Naruto found he enjoyed playing with the toddler immensely. He had always craved someone to play with, and having a little ball of energy that wanted nothing more than to play with_ him_ was possibly the best feeling in the world! As the days passed he found that Jiraiya was exactly like him in more than just looks.

His disposition and attitude were just like Naruto's. The toddler always had a smile on his face. His lips would stretch wide, pushing his chubby cheeks up and making him squint as he giggled, reminding Naruto distinctly of Hinata. He was also something of a daredevil. Jiraiya was always trying to leap off of something, be it a chair, the back of the couch, or out of Naruto's arms. He liked to make noise and be the center of attention and Naruto quickly fell in love with the boy.

The duo was in the middle of reenacting some imaginary battle with Jiraiya's many action figures and plushies when Hinata interrupted them. She had just returned from a meeting at the Compound and she knelt on Jiraiya's bedroom floor to speak to him.

"Naruto?" she asked, softly calling his attention. Jiraiya continued on babbling mostly nonsense as he smashed his stuffed toad into a small Shodaime figure. Naruto was only half paying attention as one of his plastic figures engaged Jiraiya's toad plushie in mortal combat.

"Yeah, Hinata?" he asked distractedly, lifting his figure high into the air to flee from the toad, complete with swooshing sound effects.

"When I was at the meeting today I had to inform the Elders of our situation." Naruto tried not to react to her words. The Clan was bound to find out eventually. "My father asked how you were doing. He would like to have lunch with us this afternoon."

The figure in Naruto's hand slipped from his fingers, forgotten, and fell to the carpet where Jiraiya promptly slammed his toad on it, pounding it over and over again. Naruto's full attention was now completely on Hinata as he stared at her, wide eyed with his jaw hanging slack.

"The Head of the Hyuga Clan asked to have _lunch_ with _me_?" he repeated, shocked.

Hinata nodded, watching him worriedly and Naruto hastily rearranged his expression. He had already discovered he did not like worrying Hinata. It twisted something in his gut and made him anxious to fix every wrong in the world when she was upset.

"Uh, ok? Where do we meet him?" A deep sense of foreboding welled up inside of him, but Naruto couldn't think of a way to refuse, arguably, the most powerful man in the village.

XXX

Two hours later, Naruto found himself sitting across a dining table from Hiashi Hyuga. The food was excellent and Hinata had led most of the conversation, speaking with her father about issues that had been discussed in the council meeting earlier that day. Naruto was only too happy to be forgotten. Eventually, however, Hiashi's purpose for asking to meet with him arose and he excused his daughter.

"Hinata, I wonder if you could give us some time alone. I would like to have a talk with Naruto, man to man." It was as good as an order and there was little Hinata could do to deny it. She gave Naruto an encouraging smile and then slipped out the door.

Naruto could count the times he had been alone with the Hyuga Clan Head on one hand and still have all five fingers. Again, the burning desire to know exactly what Hiashi Hyuga thought of his daughter's marriage to the demon container flared in his mind.

Hiashi poured himself another saucer of sake and sipped it primly, still managing to look like the overwhelmingly capable shinobi that had sent stone shinobi running for the hills. Somewhere on the edges of his consciousness, Naruto remembered that this man had killed a man for trying to kidnap his heiress.

Without warning, Hiashi's full attention was on Naruto, pinning him in place with those infamous pearly eyes. His stare wasn't outright hostile, but Naruto had found Hyuga eyes to be a bit unsettling ever since the day he had watched Hinata and Neji face off as genin. There was simply a dangerous calculating intelligence in those white eyes that gave away nothing.

"Hinata has told me you have been making little progress." Hiashi's voice was deceptively quiet but his words still felt like senbon needles. Although it was irrational, Naruto felt as if Hiashi was blaming him for the loss of his memory.

Resisting the urge to cringe, Naruto shrugged. "If she's told you I've made progress she's been overwhelmingly generous. I haven't remembered anything."

Hiashi nodded, apparently unsurprised. "How have you been dealing with things? I'd imagine suddenly having a wife and son has shown its challenges."

Naruto wasn't sure what Hiashi was getting at, but he could tell when he was in dangerous waters. "Yeah," he admitted reluctantly. "It's been hard. So many things are different from what I ever imagined my life being." Naruto saw Hiashi's eyes harden and wondered if he had said something wrong.

"Perhaps you no longer want them?" he asked cryptically. Naruto's confusion must have shown on his face because Hiashi continued before he could reply. "After all, you remember being an eighteen year old hero with every possibility before your feet. Now you find yourself tied to one woman that you have never considered before and a child."

"Where are you going with this?" Naruto interrupted, refusing to feel bad for being rude. He had never been considered patient and Hiashi echoing doubts he had already considered was not pleasant.

"I am simply looking after the interests of my daughter and grandson," Hiashi answered, his voice still calm but with a hint of anger. "I have no wish to see either of them hurt simply because you are not ready for the commitment. Not I, nor anyone else I imagine, will blame you if you decide that this is not what you want. Many drastic changes happened to lead to where you are now, and without those it would make sense for you to come to a different conclusion of what you want. I simply wish for you to be sure of your choice before you make a mistake that will hurt my family." Hiashi's self-righteous demeanor didn't' sit well with Naruto. Always conscious of the fact that he was missing five years of his life, Naruto had never really approved of the Hyuga Clan's definition of family and Hiashi trying to play on that now baited his temper faster than usual.

"Yeah, because all that's ever mattered is your precious _family_!" Naruto snapped. "The family that you curse and divide for power-"

"_Watch your tongue_!" Naruto was silenced as Hiashi's temper flashed and disappeared so quickly Naruto wasn't sure he had witnessed it. A tense silence filled the space between them before Hiashi spoke again, this time with a tone of chilling calm.

"Do not assume that I only care for the honor of my Clan. While it is important to me, my daughter's happiness takes precedence. The only party that would be shamed by your possible infidelity would be you. However I can assure you, such an event would shatter Hinata to such an extent I am not certain she would ever recover." Hiashi's words were spoken quickly and quietly but Naruto didn't miss a single syllable.

"I am fully aware that as far as your memory serves you do not hold any feelings for my daughter stronger than friendship." While Hiashi's words were technically true, Naruto couldn't help but feel that in the space of only a few days he had grown to rely and depend on Hinata as more than simple friendship. And he was becoming increasingly attached to her in a way that could _never_ be described as merely friendship. He sincerely enjoyed her company. He liked being around her and had found that when she was busy with errands he craved her presence. His feelings for her were new and unexpected and so different from the way he had ever felt for Sakura he had been unsure if they were the same feelings, but he was beginning to suspect they were far more powerful than anything he had ever felt for his old teammate.

It had been a slow and painful process, but Naruto had been coming to the realization that he and Sakura would never be able to function in a romantic relationship. They were simply too at odds with one another. She had been the prettiest and most popular girl when they were young, at least as far as he was concerned, and it was only natural that the boy everyone hated would crave the attention of the girl everyone seemed to love. Naruto knew he had never tried to hide his feelings for Sakura and in fact preferred them to be public knowledge, but after the war, things had changed.

Sakura had been so busy with the aftermath, doing all she could to heal a broken world and its people they hadn't had time to spend together. Even with his soul searching, he had avoided the subject of her feelings for Sasuke. Since Naruto had woken up beside Hinata without any memory of getting there, he hadn't had the time or the desire to examine how his feelings for Sakura had changed.

"My interests are solely in protecting my daughter's well-being. Make sure you are ready to commit to her before you give her any empty promises." Hiashi's words were as good as an accusation, as if the crimes of which he spoke had already been committed and Naruto's pride flared to life right along with his temper.

"I don't make empty promises," he said flatly. "If I tell Hinata I'm going to stick around then you can bet your ass, the pride of your clan, and the whole of the Leaf Village that that's what I'm gonna do." Hiashi's answering stare did nothing to alleviate Naruto's temper.

"I have no intention of hurting Hinata," Naruto said seriously. "She has done everything in her power to help me work through this and I'll be damned if I let her down or pay her back by betraying her like that. I may have studied under the Sannin Jiraiya but I have never shared his regard for women."

Finally, _finally_, the corner of Hiashi's mouth lifted just a fraction and he watched Naruto approvingly. When he spoke, his voice had softened considerably.

"You forget, Naruto, that I have known you for the better part of five years now, as a son. I know that you would never willingly hurt my daughter or her son. I simply hoped to remind you that you are not necessarily a free man." The Clan Head spoke to Naruto with a familiarity that astounded him. True to his words, Hiashi spoke to Naruto in a way that reminded him of the brief experiences he had shared with his real father. "You are free to make your own decision, of course, but I hope that you will remember Hinata has invested her entire life in yours. If you _do_ decide that you are not ready to have the life laid before your feet, I ask that you consider her feelings when you choose where you will go."

Naruto thought that was going to be all, but Hiashi poured another saucer of sake and continued.

"You need to prepare yourself. Not everyone in this Clan was behind your marriage to my daughter. Thing _are_ changing but there are still many that wish to continue the old ways. They will take any excuse they can and try to manipulate you. Just be ready."

XXX

Sliding the door closed behind her, Hinata did her best to hold in a worried sigh. She had a fairly good guess what her father wanted to say to her husband, but the men in Hinata's life had a knack for acting in ways she didn't expect. She sat on the edge of the walkway, looking out to her mother's garden spread before her. When she was little, Hinata had helped her mother tend to the plants and flowers as her father worked tirelessly in his office. Her mother was gone now, had been for many years, and Hinata herself no longer had time to tend the flowers, but her father had maintained the peaceful beauty of the garden and she took comfort in it.

As she watched the bees hover lazily through the flowers Hinata's mind wandered to the meeting earlier that morning. There was an old saying in the Leaf Village, that one should never try to hide something from a Hyuga's eyes, and it had proved true this morning.

_Hinata had nearly been ready to breathe a sigh of relief. Another meeting was nearly over and Naruto's condition was still unknown to the Elders. There was still time to figure things out._

"_Hinata, something has come to my attention recently that worries me." Hinata had to suppress the urge to cringe when Kimiko's spindly voice spoke out. Perhaps she had spoken too soon._

"_What can I do to help, Honored Elder?" Hinata asked, although she had a fairly good guess already._

"_It has come to my attention, and I assure you I was shocked I was not informed by you, that your _husband_ is not well." Kimiko practically spat when she mentioned Naruto. She had been the staunchest opponent against their marriage four years ago and had taken her loss with bad grace. She had never liked Naruto, not because he had been considered by many to be a demon but because he was _not_ Hyuga, and she had made his life hell any time he stepped foot inside the Compound._

"_I was informed that your husband does not remember that he is, in fact, your husband." Kimiko had a smug smile on her thin withered lips, and Hinata's gut twisted unpleasantly as she tried to see Kimiko's point without reacting. _

_The rest of the council was watching like a murder of crows, simply waiting to see who would lose in this most recent episode of Elder VS Heiress. They looked to Hinata now, and she felt the weight of their eyes like a physical entity as they watched her with varied looks ranging from curiosity to bemusement. For now, however, they held their piece. ._

"_We are not entirely sure what has happened," Hinata began, stalling a little. "The Lady Hokage is trying to get to the bottom of the matter, but as of right now, we don't know very much. I did not want to bring the matter to the Council's attention until we knew more." _

_Kimiko had opened her mouth to retaliate but Hiashi had beaten her to it, decisively ending the meeting and whisking Hinata away to his study._

Kimiko had grumbled, not at all pleased with being cut off. Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, leaning her head against the post beside her. The last thing she needed was a prickly elder barking after her.

"Hinata, I've been looking for you."

_Speak of the devil and he shall appear_, Hinata thought. Glancing over her shoulder Hinata found Kimiko hobbling toward her with purpose. The woman was old, had always been old as far as Hinata could remember, but she was as fierce as a dragon, and Hinata knew not to underestimate her.

"What can I do for you?" She asked tightly. Her short tone was bordering on impolite, but it wasn't enough for Kimiko to actually call her on it. Hinata knew she shouldn't be so spiteful, but a small amount of pride welled up inside her when the other woman's mouth tightened in disapproval.

"Will you still delay in returning to the Estate?"

Hinata resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the woman's single-minded determination. "Lady Tsunade has decided Naruto needs to be in a familiar place. Returning to the Estate would only be detrimental to hi-"

"I am not asking about him. I am asking about you." Kimiko's voice was short and clipped, brushing aside Hinata's words.

"I am not going to leave my husband-"

"But he's not your husband anymore, is he?" Kimiko's chin lifted arrogantly, triumphantly. "Perhaps the two of you are still legally bound, but he doesn't _remember_ you, child. What must he think of you? A woman so desperate for him she will not even leave him in peace when he does not know her. I warned you from the beginning nothing good could come of this relationship. If you try to drag it out now, you will only bring shame to this family and heartache to yourself. You would do well to listen to your elders for once, Hinata."

The old bat didn't give Hinata an opportunity to reply, but briskly continued down the hall, disappearing around the corner. Fighting the urge to scream, stamp her feet, and Jyuken something, Hinata huffed and pulled her hair over her shoulder.

_She's just trying to get in your head, Hinata_, she reminded herself. Kimiko had played this same twisted game of Cat and Mouse with Hinata from the day she was reinstated as heiress. The woman's sole purpose in life was to see the old ways of the Clan continued, and Hinata was a threat to that.

Hinata had not even tried to hide the fact that she intended to abolish the Caged-Bird Seal at the first opportunity, among other changes and Kimiko had done everything in her power to prevent it. When Naruto had formally given his support, he had become another target for the old woman.

With his status as a war hero, the consort of the heiress, and an incredibly bright future as both a shinobi and possible Hokage, he held a lot of weight, even in Clan matters. If Naruto was no longer a part of the equation Hinata's work with the Seal would be seriously delayed.

Hinata had spoken with her father about the possibility of Naruto's situation being an attack by those who opposed her in the Clan, but the idea was dismissed. The Hyuga did not have the means to erase someone's memory, that was the Yamanaka Clan's area of expertise, and the Hyuga were too proud to involve others in their politics.

No, Kimiko was simply taking advantage of the situation and trying to play on any possible uncertainties or misgivings Hinata may have. _She's simply too good at what she does_, Hinata thought bitterly. But she would not be rattled. Hinata had been dealing with overconfident snobby Clansmen that underestimated her all her life. She would weather this storm as she had all the others.

XXX

True to her nature, Hinata left the private words spoken between her husband and her father between them. She worried that her father had said something to upset Naruto judging by his unusually quiet mood as they left the Compound but couldn't think of anything to say to cheer him up, especially without knowing what had upset him in the first place. Once again, she felt uncomfortably shy as she had when they were younger and she had barely been able to even look at Naruto without fainting. She was struggling with decisions of her own and was puzzling over how to bring some of them to her husband's attention when Naruto gave a sharp intake of breath and ground to a halt beside her.

She glanced up at him and then looked down the street in the direction he was watching to find a large group of people loitering against the rail of the bridge. She was unsure why such a group would upset Naruto, making him so tense so suddenly, when she heard Kiba's distinct yelling accompanied by a familiar bark. Looking closer at the group, Hinata realized that nearly all of their friends was gathered on the bridge that led back to their apartment.

"They're still your friends, Naruto. You can't hide from them forever." She laid a gentle hand on his arm, trying to comfort him and feeling slightly ashamed that she found comfort in the contact. _This isn't about you_, she reprimanded herself. "They aren't going to be upset that you've lost your memory. At least, not upset with you."

Naruto couldn't hold back a dark grin. "Shino will." He took another moment to prepare himself before leading her toward their friends. "Let's get this over with."

It was Sasuke, standing on the edge of the gathering, who spotted them first. Hinata knew that no matter how well he had braced himself, seeing the Uchiha face-to-face would be unsettling for Naruto and she deftly slipped her hand into his, lacing their fingers together. Her earlier shyness seemed to have deserted her now that Naruto needed her support. She gave an encouraging squeeze and Naruto's fingers constricted around hers for a moment, accepting the support she offered.

Sasuke's dark eyes scanned Naruto carefully before flickering to her. In the three years since Sasuke had stepped back into their lives, he and Hinata had found a strange sort of companionship. Both were entirely focused on Naruto's happiness and well-being and with a common goal to work toward had struck up a tentative but supportive friendship. It had been Sasuke watching over Hinata when she had gone into labor with Jiraiya. Because of his desire to see Naruto happy, and knowing that Hinata's happiness and safety were a direct influence on that, Sasuke had, like the rest of the Konoha 11, become rather protective of the heiress. That protectiveness exhibited itself now as he silently asked her if everything was ok in a single look.

Hinata gave him a tight smile and a small short nod before Kiba was in front of them. Like Naruto, Kiba had never had much regard for personal space and he looked Naruto in the eye, practically nose to nose, and sniffed deeply. He took a step back but still eyed Naruto suspiciously.

"Well, you're really Naruto. I guess the idea of a doppelganger is out," he announced loudly, folding his arms tightly over his chest. He was still eyeing Naruto critically, Akamaru at his heels.

"Doppelganger? Kiba, what are you talking about?" Hinata asked, stepping in for Naruto. He was absolutely rigid beside her and she doubted he would have been able to speak. As much as she loved Kiba, she knew he could be a little overbearing at times.

"Well, it's the only explanation I can think of," Kiba answered matter-of-factly. "Ino said his memory is gone but there isn't any reason for it to be. The only reason I can think up is that he's a fake and is just using amnesia as a cover for not knowing shit."

"Ino?" Hinata accused, finding the blonde peeking over Shino's shoulder and looking at her pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Hinata," Sakura broke in, pushing her way to the front of the group. "Tsunade told Ino hoping that she could figure something out with her psychology background, and she can't keep a secret to save her life-"

"Hey! I keep no secrets from my friends! We all had a right to know what's going on with our Naruto," Ino defended hotly.

"Oh yeah, Pig? Well what about Naruto and Hinata's right to some privacy, huh? What about that?" Sakura bit back and the two quickly devolved into one of their heated yelling matches.

"It doesn't matter." This was a lazy voice from the back and everyone turned to look at Shikamaru. He shrugged when he noticed everyone's attention on him and flicked his cigarette lazily. "Ino spilled and now we know. The point is we have a problem and we can all work to fix it now. How Naruto lost his memory, and why he lost it aren't necessarily the problem we need to solve. What we need to know, right now, is how we're going to deal with it. I'm assuming you want your memory back?" The last question was directed to Naruto and it seemed to jar him from his frozen stupor.

He reminded Hinata a bit of a cornered animal, but he straightened his shoulders and met Shikamaru's piercing gaze. "It would be nice to know what the hell is going on." His fingers were still squeezing her hand tightly and Hinata placed her other hand on his bicep, wishing she could do more.

Shikamaru nodded and took a drag from his cigarette. "There you have it. So since none of us have managed to think of any solution in the past hour, I'm going home. Have a nice night." Without further discussion, the young genius turned and began walking down the street, raising a hand over his shoulder in farewell.

Everyone else looked at each other for a moment, slightly stunned by Shikamaru's abrupt departure, not sure what to do before Choji shrugged and slapped Naruto on the shoulder. "Shika's right. Let me know if there's anything I can do, ok?" With his piece said, Choji said his farewell before following Shikamaru's example and leaving.

The others quickly followed suit, each promising to do whatever they could, until it was just the members of Teams Seven and Eight remaining. The boys of Team Eight seemed to be having a silent conversation with Hinata, the three staring at each other intently before Kiba nodded, hugged her tightly and left with Shino, both speaking quietly to each other.

Naruto was watching his own team. He had a hard time looking away from Sasuke and the Uchiha stared back stoically. Hinata was still holding Naruto's hand and she could feel him shaking.

_Please don't try to fight him, Naruto_ she prayed silently.

"Where's Kakashi-sensei? And Yamato and Sai? I haven't seen any of them lately," Naruto asked trying too hard to sound casual. He had directed his question to Sakura, but Sasuke was the one to answer and Naruto's eyes snapped to him harshly. His entire body was absolutely rigid and Hinata squeezed his hand again, but received no response this time.

"All three of them are on a mission together. They should be getting back in the next few days." He was still watching Naruto intently, as if trying to convince himself of something. Abruptly, he turned to Hinata and said, "You know where to find me if you need me." Without another word, he body-flickered away.

Naruto let out a breath he had been holding and leaned against Hinata's shoulder slightly. "I see he hasn't changed much."

"I think he's just trying to give you some space," Sakura defended. "He knows what your last memories of him were. Try to be patient with him-"

"_Me_? Be patient with _him_? I'm the one that's messed up here, Sakura." Naruto's temper exploded. He dropped Hinata's hand and got in Sakura's face. " He's had five years to stop being a bastard."

"And he just lost his best friend!" Sakura shouted, not even flinching in the face of Naruto's anger. "I know this is hard on you, Naruto, more than anyone, but you are _not_ the only person that's been affected by it!" The two old teammates glared at each other, chewing on their words before Sakura sighed. "This isn't easy for any of us, Naruto. Sasuke is back in the village, but things haven't been easy for him. He's relied on you for a lot, and now that support is gone.

"I'm not saying it's your fault," Sakura rushed on, holding up a hand to stop Naruto when he opened his mouth to defend himself. "But he's having a hard time with this too." The two stared at each other, communicating in a way only they could after everything they had been through together, before Sakura sighed again and turned to Hinata. "Again, Hinata, I'm sorry about Ino, I tried to stop her but I wasn't fast enough."

Hinata waived off Sakura's apology. "It's fine. They were going to have to find out eventually. I suppose I should be grateful really. This way I don't have to explain everything myself." Despite feeling like she had once again run an emotional gauntlet, Hinata was determined to remain positive.

Sakura nodded hesitantly. "Well… Keep me posted, I guess. I'll see you guys later, ok?" And with that, Naruto and Hinata were once again left to make their way home.

Without saying a word, the couple turned and continued down the street and arrived that their small apartment. It wasn't until Kurenai, who had been watching Jiraiya, had left that Naruto broke the silence.

"Sorry I freaked out back there." He wouldn't look at her, choosing to examine his toes instead, as he bashfully rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata just watched him for a moment, wishing she could hold him in her arms. Despite knowing Kimiko's words were only said out of spite, the hint of truth in them had stung. Hinata was always painfully aware of the fact that Naruto did not remember their relationship.

"Don't worry about it. I've told you before, you're doing fine. You've had a lot to deal with." Those beautiful blue eyes she loved peeked up at her through blond bangs and she couldn't help but fidget shyly.

"How do you do that?" he asked softly. She didn't know what he meant and quirked an eyebrow in question. "How do you put up with all of this, with me, so easily? It's like it doesn't even faze you."

Hinata shrugged and answered before she really thought her words through. "Because I love you." Naruto's reaction was instantaneous. He straightened, sucking in a gasp and staring at her with wide eyes and Hinata abruptly remembered that he wasn't used to hearing that.

She wasn't ashamed, and she didn't regret telling him. She had repeated those three words to him every day for nearly five years. Saying them was as natural as breathing to her. Her love for him was a part of her, had been for a very long time, and whether he accepted that or not did not change the fact that it was the driving force behind her ability to face each new challenge they encountered. But she also knew what hearing her say those words meant to him.

More seriously, she looked him right in the eye. "I do." He was holding his breath, staring at her with an emotion she could only describe as awe, and she decided to try to break the tension. "I'm sorry I can't give you any advice on how to deal with everything. You don't have the same motivation I do." She said it as a joke, adding a little half laugh, but Naruto blinked at her, looking confused.

"Huh?"

She shrugged again, now feeling bashful. "None of this is as difficult for me as it is for you. For one, I'm not the one that lost my memories. And the fact that I love you makes everything easier. You don't have either of those luxuries."

Naruto's confused expression morphed into one of curiosity. "Are you saying if our positions were reversed it would be easier for you because you love me?"

Hinata nodded. "More or less. If I woke up and was told you were my husband I don't think I'd question it. I've loved you for so long I'd be afraid of going to sleep in case it all turned out to be a dream. Unfortunately for you, you fell in love with me after you came home after the war. Anyways, it's been a long morning. I think I'm going to take a nap, ok?" Hinata smiled at him sweetly and when he nodded, a little absentmindedly, she left him to his thoughts.

**XXX**

**So this chapter is considerably longer than the usual. There is even another scene that I wrote that could fit here at the end but I have decided to tack it onto the next chapter instead. Either way, I hope you guys liked this one. It obviously has a LOT to do with the Hyuga and the freaking **_**beast**_** that they are. And now their friends know, which could be either good or bad… **

**Let me know what you think, as always! The reviews are a serious motivator guys!**

**Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok you fantastic people, you! I am absolutely stoked to announce that this story has now officially surpassed 'Sparks' in both alerts and reviews. I cannot possibly express in words how incredible that is! I love you all so, so, so, so, much! Your amazing support is one reason you are getting this chapter only two days after Chapter 5!**

**Really fast, Guest reviews: There's quite a few of you this chapter!**

**Guest#1: I will admit, your review made me smile and laugh a little and then cry a little because I must inform you that, although they will be 'banging' at some point, I'm not going to be writing it. That is a strictly 'off-screen' scene that I will leave up to your imagination.**

**CookieDemon212: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. Ino, yeah, she's always been a bit nosy, but it's with love. It all comes from the heart. As for Shika… thoughtful. Yeah, let's go with that. It's definitely not because it's to troublesome to deal with everyone's harping :P**

**Lisa jones: Thank you!**

**Guest#2: Thank you! As for Obito wanting Kakashi to become Hokage… Naruto isn't Hokage as of yet. And Obito is kind of a traitor to the village and he tried to destroy the world. I don't think it really matters who he wants to become Hokage. As for following the line of Hiruzen down to Naruto, Jiraiya never became Hokage, so if he was following a pattern, Kakashi would naturally be skipped. And in an anime episode, I don't remember which one now, they tried to make Kakashi Hokage and he tried everything he possibly could to get out of it! As for manga chapters, I unfortunately don't read the manga and am only up to date on the anime aside from some spoilers. This story goes off my knowledge of the anime. And I am always happy to answer questions! I'm glad you guys ask about what doesn't necessarily make sense!**

**Haze: I'm glad you love the story so much! However, at the risk of losing you, don't expect too much of Sasuke. This story focuses almost entirely on Naruto and Hinata and trying to shove Sasuke into the mix just makes things stilted and rough. If you want more of Sasuke, check out Sparks, he has a very heavy presence in the first three chapters.**

**Guest#3: Yeah, Hiashi deserves more love. And the more I write him the more I like him. He's a good guy at heart, who is just being shoved into unfortunate situations.**

**Weird girl: Have no fear, your question is not weird at all. And you are correct, I'm a girl. I have actually been wondering if my writing sounds specifically more feminine, simply out of curiosity. And thank you so much for your wonderful compliments!**

**Also, Ayrmed left a review on Sparks that I would like to address here. The question was asked if I had intentionally written and posted 'Sparks' and 'The Paths We Walk' at the same time. The answer is no. Although the two are directly related and separated by only a few years (for now) I originally wrote 'Sparks' as a one-shot. I had no idea at the time that I would turn it into a series, and I had never even dreamed of writing a plot-based story for Naruto. However, I hope that you will enjoy the two in tandem as they are updated. I know I am being incredibly cruel to our wonderful characters in this story, and I am a bit easier on them in Sparks, so if you are ever feeling too down from this story, hop on over there and read some fluff!**

**Wow, that was a lot! Sorry this is so long!**

**I am sure you will be pleased to note that this is a **_**very**_** long awaited chapter and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

Chapter 6

XXX

Naruto sat on the couch in the living room, musing over the events of the day before. His meeting with Hiashi had given him plenty to think about, all on its own. Then there was the entire subject of Sasuke which was a different beast altogether he still wasn't ready to face.

There wasn't really a question as to why Hinata was the chief focus of his musings. It was easily the most pleasant subject.

_She loves me_.

Logically, the statement shouldn't have surprised him. They were married. They had a child together. Although he knew it wasn't always the case, love generally preceded those events. When Naruto had learned his parent's love story he had known from that moment that he wanted one like it. He wanted to be loved by his wife the way his father had been loved by his mother. And he wanted to return that love.

_But Hinata?_ Where had that even come from? He knew she had admired him for many years, but there was a distinct difference between admiration and _love_. He was on the opposite end of it himself.

He admired Hinata, there was no doubt. She was an incredible person, both as a shinobi and as a woman. She was powerful, fast, smart, resourceful, adaptable, and everything a shinobi should be. As a woman she was beautiful, positively stunning, kind, gentle, patient, and the most spectacular mother he had ever seen, including his own. Naruto had been watching her closely, studying her in the days since his memory loss, and he had come to the conclusion that he had been right when he'd told her she would make an amazing wife one day.

Her cooking was even better than when they were kids, she always seemed to know what to do or say, and despite the mess they were in, she had kept their home running smoothly. The kitchen was always clean, Jiraiya's room was always neat, laundry was done. She had even unpacked the boxes she had prepared for the move. Naruto had tried to assist her, although he probably hindered more than helped. Even so, she had patiently guided him as keepsakes were returned to shelves and the boxes were quickly unpacked.

But even as Naruto catalogued Hinata's many wonderful qualities, he couldn't help but wonder what on _earth_ had happened to make him see her in such a different light. True, he hadn't been able to get her out of his head since Neji's death, but that didn't really mean anything, did it? He knew he was missing a vital piece of information from Pein's invasion, but when Kurama had offered to show him, he hadn't had the courage. He had not been ready to face the realities of the war so soon after it's end, and whatever had been horrible enough to make him lose control on such a level was not something he was in a hurry to relive.

When Kurama had made the proposition, Naruto had doubted if he would ever be ready to see it. Now, he wondered if those missing moments in the middle of a battle could have possibly had such an impact on him. As he sat on the couch in the living room he toyed with the idea of asking Kurama to show him what had happened, along with all of his other missing memories, but discarded the idea. He didn't even know if he had chosen to see them in the five years since. There was a possibility that those moments, lost but still accounted for, didn't have any influence on how his life had reached this point.

Besides, the Fox had been completely silent, supposedly searching for Naruto's lost memories, and he would probably not appreciate being interrupted. It was best to just leave him to it.

As his eyes aimlessly roamed the room, Naruto spotted a picture sitting on the entertainment center. It was another of him and Hinata, like the dozens of others that littered the house. Someone had taken the photo when neither of the subjects had been paying attention. They appeared to be at some festival and Naruto's head was leaning against Hinata's, the two smiling at each other with expressions Naruto had only ever dreamed of sharing with someone. It was another reminder, among many, that Naruto had grown to love Hinata deeply, and not being able to recall that feeling nearly crushed him. His thumb pressed into the wedding band around his finger, compounding his guilt. Fiddling with the ring had become a habit as he was not used to wearing rings and such on his hands. It was a constant reminder of his missing life but he hadn't been able to just drop it.

Abruptly, Naruto stood from the couch and made a beeline for the door before pausing. Hinata would worry if she woke from her nap and he wasn't there. The table in the hallway had a few odds and ends, among them a pen and a scrap of paper, and Naruto quickly jotted down a note saying he would be back later before running out the door. Even at the risk of running in to people he may know, anything was better right now than the constant reminders all over the apartment that he was failing as a husband.

He ran over the rooftops without any real direction, but wasn't surprised when he ended up at Team 7's training ground. Since his first day as a genin, that training ground had been a sanctuary, somewhere he could go to find peace or blow off steam. He _was_ surprised to hear the electric chirping of a chidori. Before Naruto could make the decision to stay and face Sasuke or run he was spotted.

"Should you really be wandering around on your own?" Sasuke was watching him closely, and the superiority in his voice rankled the blond.

"Should you?" Naruto shot back, his foul mood lashing out before he could stop it. He tried to ignore the small twinge of guilt when Sasuke flinched just the tiniest bit. "Sorry," he muttered. "The last time I saw you I got some lame excuse about you needing to 'figure things out'."

Sasuke looked away, a brooding glare on his face, but did not answer and a tense silence stretched between the two men.

"So what changed?" Black eyes met blue, asking what he meant. "What happened to make you come back?"

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at him, a smirk settling on his lips. "I don't think I'm supposed to tell you that. Sakura gave me strict instructions not to fill you in on memories."

Naruto bit back a growl and turned his eyes away, staring across the field.

"What are you doing out here? You've been holed up since you and Hinata got back from Waterfall. Why come out now?"

Naruto wasn't entirely sure how to put his feelings into words. "I just… needed to get out of the house. All I can think about is how much I'm screwing up Hinata's life."

Sasuke gave him a look Naruto couldn't quite decipher and then moved to sit against one of the wooden training posts.

"I don't even know what I'm doing there." Naruto wasn't sure if Sasuke was even listening to him anymore, but now that he had started talking it was hard to stop. "She's just so _good_ and so sweet and I know we were happy, but I have no idea how we got there. What happened?" He looked at Sasuke, hoping for an answer, but was disappointed with what he got.

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged. When Naruto shot him a disbelieving look he glared back. "I really don't know, dobe. The two of you were already married when I came back. You weren't the only one surprised by that relationship."

Naruto huffed and slid down the wooden post next to Sasuke's. "Can you tell me _anything_ about us? Hinata and me, I mean."

Sasuke shrugged again and Naruto briefly wondered where he had picked up such a casual gesture. It was strange coming from the stiff Uchiha.

"The two of you tend to keep your private life private. You don't try to hide anything, but you don't walk around flaunting your relationship either. I _can_ tell you that you've never been closer to anyone than you are to Hinata." Again, Naruto looked at him skeptically, an eyebrow raised.

Sasuke sighed, a touch dramatically Naruto felt, and rolled his dark eyes. "We've never really put it into words, but you and I have an understanding. We just get each other." Naruto nodded. That was true. From that very first disaster of a mission to Wave, Naruto and Sasuke had been connected, for better or worse. "You and Hinata are on a whole different level. To be quite honest, if your relationship was the norm, I don't think I would ever be ready to get married. To have someone _know_ me as intimately as your wife knows you… I don't think I'm ready for that. I don't know if I'll ever be ready for that." Sasuke's dark eyes had taken on a far-off look, like he wasn't entirely in the present anymore.

"We were that close?" Naruto asked timidly and Sasuke abruptly refocused on him.

"You once explained something to me. You told me that if it ever came to a choice between me and Hinata, you would choose her." Sasuke's eyes were hard, boring holes into Naruto, but the blond couldn't bring himself to look away.

"What do you mean, 'choose between you'?"

"I mean if both Hinata and I were in a life or death situation, and you could only save one of us," Naruto opened his mouth to argue but Sasuke wouldn't let him. "If you couldn't use your shadow clones, I don't know why, Naruto, this is just how you explained it to me. If you could only save one of us, her or me, you told me you would choose her."

Naruto wasn't sure how he felt about that. To know that he cared for someone enough to choose them over Sasuke… it was nearly unfathomable. Naruto had never had a bond like what he shared with Sasuke. Until Hinata apparently. Was that level of intimacy even possible?

"I don't know all the details surrounding you and her, but I do know you love her. More than anything." For once, Sasuke was serious. Not his normal, broody, rude, sarcastic, serious, but genuinely honest as he spoke. "I don't know how it happened before, and I know you're probably frustrated and don't want to deal with any of it, but I figure if it happened once… it could happen again, right?"

Again, the uncomfortable feeling that he was somehow letting Hinata down by not remembering their life together welled up inside of him and Naruto used the first thing he could think of to change the topic.

"So why did you come back?" Once the words were out of his mouth, Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer.

Sasuke's dark eyes stared into his again, weighing his answer. "You finally tracked me down and sent half a dozen Rasengan into my face. And it was time. I finally managed to get my head on straight. I ran from the village after the war because I hadn't come to terms with the reasons behind Itachi's exile. It took a while, but I eventually came to the conclusion that it didn't make a whole lot of sense to run from something my brother had given up everything to protect."

Naruto listened to his friend carefully. He had dreamed of bringing Sasuke back to the village for years, but had never really figured out a plan to do it. It seemed in the end, it was simply Sasuke's decision more than anything Naruto had done or said.

"And I knew you would never stop following me if I didn't come back. You're less annoying this way." Sasuke's comment was said in his normal monotonous spiteful way, but Naruto could detect the small bit of affection underneath. Ok, so maybe he had a little bit of influence.

Like Sasuke had said, he and Naruto just understood one another.

XXX

A few days later Naruto woke up before Hinata, arms once again wrapped around her waist. It wasn't unusual, he was usually up before her and whether he meant for it to happen or not, she was always in his arms. Watching the sunlight streaming in from the window play across her features he decided to take a moment and really look at her in the quiet of the morning.

Watching people had always been a habit of his, from the time he was very small and he first realized he wasn't like most people. Naruto had watched as parents came to the park to take their children home for dinner, or pick them up from the Academy and wondered why no one ever came to get him. He had watched as villagers, civilian and shinobi alike, stared at him with those hateful eyes and would think for hours on end what he could have possibly done that was _so bad_. He'd had an incredible fascination with Gaara and Sasuke, two people so like him, and yet so different, their lots in life separated only by the luck of the draw. Since waking up without a single memory of the past five years, Hinata had become his new focus. He had watched her like a hawk, grasping at any hint into their life together, but she was a master at following orders and hadn't given much away.

His eyes roamed her face, taking in her soft features that he knew perfectly by now but still found new details to appreciate. Over the past week or so life had settled down, despite his memories still hiding somewhere. Hinata had helped him pilot his way through everything from training and relearning his limits to explaining the whole mess to everyone with a patience Naruto could only ever dream of having. She seemed to know him perfectly, prodding his mind to remember things and then backing off and giving him space just when he felt like he was about to snap. She weathered his temper when he reached the end of his wits because of some new detail he had discovered that he _should_ have known. She kept their friends off his back, warding off questions he didn't have answers to with grace and tact.

She did everything for him and, with Hiashi's words from their lunch, and Sasuke's from their conversation by the memorial stone echoing in his mind, Naruto decided it was about time he started helping her out. He carefully unraveled himself from her and crept out of the bedroom to the kitchen and began gathering ingredients for eggs and something special. Just as he was pouring scrambled eggs into the pan little Jiraiya stumbled into the kitchen and hugged his leg, rubbing one eye.

"Morning, Froggy," Naruto greeted cheerfully, borrowing the nickname he had learned he'd given the toddler. He still felt horribly out of his depth trying to be a father, but Jiraiya's absolute trust and happy nature helped ease his worries, and Naruto absolutely loved trying to take care of him, even if he had to refer to Hinata more often than not.

"Hi, Papa," the toddler mumbled into the side of Naruto's thigh. "What's for breakfast?"

"Eggs!" Naruto announced, flourishing his spatula proudly. "Why don't you go get Mama and tell her it's almost ready?"

Jiraiya nodded and then weaved his way sleepily out of the kitchen and back toward the bedroom. When Naruto had the table completely set with plates piled with eggs and toast and glasses filled with juice and milk with no sign of mother or son he snuck back to the bedroom himself. Peeking around the door he found Jiraiya asleep in the bed nestled in Hinata's arms, both completely dead to the world.

Shaking his head a bit and grinning widely, Naruto crossed the room and poked Jiraiya in his plump little belly. A small hand batted half-heartedly at his finger and a sleepy eye squinted open at him.

"Hey," Naruto whispered, a mock frown on his face. "I thought I told you to wake Mama up, not go back to sleep."

"But I wanted to cuddle my baby." Hinata mumbled and peeked at him from under her bangs, a sleepy smile on her face.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at her. "Well, I made you breakfast, so come and eat." Naruto tried not to let his ego get too big at the surprised but pleased expression on Hinata's face. He triumphantly led the way out to the kitchen and pulled Hinata's chair out for her dramatically before helping Jiraiya up to the table.

When the eggs had been consumed, Naruto revealed his next surprise. Having relearned, during the week, that one of Hinata's favorite foods was cinnamon buns, he had been planning this for a few days. Pulling a tray from the oven he placed a dozen cinnamon buns on the table in front of Hinata with a flourish of his hand, giving himself a few mental brownie points for putting that shocked but happy smile on her face twice in one morning. Jiraiya bounced excitedly and clapped his hands calling for a roll.

As Naruto put half a roll on a plate for the toddler Hinata abruptly stood from her chair.

"You two go on without me, I'll be right back," she said tightly, placing a hand on his shoulder gently with a small smile before quickly leaving the kitchen.

Naruto stared after her for a moment before turning back to Jiraiya, his brows knitting together. Jiraiya was happily tearing his roll apart and shoving big sticky pieces into his mouth, oblivious to his mother's strange behavior. Naruto sniffed the pan of rolls cautiously and found nothing wrong.

"Don't make a mess," he told Jiraiya, not really expecting the order to be obeyed, before turning and following Hinata back to the bedroom. He found the room empty and almost wrote it off and returned to the kitchen when he heard retching coming from behind the closed bathroom door. Panic welled up in his chest before he could really think and he charged through the door.

Hinata crouched at the toilet, her hair pulled back into one hand as she heaved up her breakfast. Naruto dashed to her side, taking hold of her hair and rubbing her shoulder helplessly, thinking frantically for a way to help. After what seemed like forever, but sooner than he expected, Hinata gently pushed him back, stood, flushed the toilet, and moved to the sink to wash out her mouth. She seemed so calm about the whole episode, but Naruto was trying valiantly to beat down the panic and uncertainty that was still welling up in his chest.

"Hinata, are you ok?" He asked, stepping behind her uncertainly. She nodded and waved a hand at him as she swished water in her mouth. "Are you sure? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you sick, I thought I was a better cook than that." Hinata shook her head and waved again before spitting out the water in her mouth.

"I'm fine, Naruto," she insisted a little tiredly as she leaned against the sink. "Nausea is a perfectly normal symptom of pregnancy."

Every thought in Naruto's head ground to a halt. He was fairly certain something had short-circuited in his brain. "Preg…. Pregnancy?" he echoed breathlessly.

Hinata's back was still to him and she refused to meet his eyes in the mirror. Her hands were on either side of the sink and seemed to be the only thing holding her up.

"You're pregnant?" He asked uncertainly, barely daring to believe it. Still not meeting his eyes, Hinata's head bobbed up and down a few times and she let out a quiet sigh. "Did I know? Before, I mean…" His voice seemed pitifully small, even in the little bathroom. Her head shook side to side.

"I didn't know until we got back. I didn't _suspect_ until after we had left for our trip, so I hadn't bothered to find out. It was a possibility; we'd been trying for a few months. I asked Sakura to check when Lady Tsunade was looking at you," she answered, her voice almost a whisper.

"When were you going to tell me?"

Silence reigned for a moment before Hinata turned to face him, leaning back against the sink and folding her arms under her breasts. She met his eyes, he could see the worry in her big expressive white eyes, and in a soft voice she said, "When it became an issue. I didn't want to pile anything else on top of everything that's already happened." The two stared at each other for a moment as Naruto tried to find something to say, and Hinata eventually dropped her eyes to the floor. A few weeks ago he was eighteen years old with a tentative path laid before his feet. Now he was a husband to a woman he didn't know, a father to a child he didn't remember, and apparently had another on the way that he had no idea how to deal with.

Hinata's toe was rubbing against the tile and she heaved another deep breath before looking up at him squarely. "Look, Naruto, I know this is a lot to take in. And I understand that you didn't really ask for any of it. As far as you remember, I'm just another friend. I don't want you to feel like you have to stay. I don't want to be an _obligation_ to you, I want to be a_ choice_. And I want Jiraiya, and this new baby to be a choice."

Naruto looked at her hard, his eyes searching her face as he listened to her. "I want you to think and decide what the best thing for you, right now, is. If that's staying here and trying to remember everything, then ok." She paused, her eyes falling to the tile again and he could tell she was struggling to get the words out. "If that means you want to start over, or back where you can remember… before any of this," she waved a vague hand around the bathroom, indicating the apartment in general, their life together, "then ok. I want you to be happy and if you're not going to be happy here, then I don't want you to try to force it.

"Don't worry about me, or Jiraiya, or the baby. I'll be fine, I've got my father, and Hanabi, and the Clan. Don't feel like you have to stay here because of me, if it's not what you want, ok?" Her pearly eyes returned to his face, searching for a moment before she smiled that breathtakingly sweet sad smile. "You don't have to decide anything right now, but think about it," she told him softly before turning and walking out of the bathroom.

He couldn't move. Naruto was rooted to the spot, eyes staring glassily at where she had been. His mind worked sluggishly, trying to sew details together. Trying to make sense of what his life was now. Trying to make sense of what had just happened. Systematically, he began to list things out. He was twenty-three years old. He was married to Hinata Hyuga. They had a son together, Jiraiya. Hinata was pregnant with their second child. Despite what she had said, about him not asking for this, Naruto knew that at some point, he _had_ asked for it.

And Hinata had given it.

For as long as he could remember, Naruto had wanted a family. True, when he was younger the image he had conjured up was more of him as the child with parents, rather than actually _being_ the parent, but still. He wanted a family. And although he didn't remember this one, he could tell he had been happy here. He saw it in the pictures all over the house, and the friends, old and new, that he had chanced across in the last week. He saw it in Jiraiya's little face, when that perfect little boy smiled up at him with so much trust and love and happiness as Naruto tucked him in at night. He saw it in the absolute simplicity the last week had been.

Naruto may not remember how he and Hinata had happened, but there was no denying that they _had_ happened. As strange as it seemed, the simplest, easiest times he'd had since waking up next to her, so unexpectedly, had been when he was alone with her and Jiraiya. Consciously, he did not remember anything, but just like when he had sparred with Kyoto, his body knew what to do. He found himself moving around Hinata in the kitchen like he had been doing it for years. Without having to look, he could _feel_ where she was and where she was going to move next, and he knew how to move around her so that neither of them were inconvenienced.

He knew when to turn to catch Jiraiya when he was trying to do some ridiculous stunt off of a chair, or the back of the couch, or off of a wall.

That wasn't to say things hadn't been difficult. Simple was a relative term, and although being with Hinata and Jiraiya had been the easiest to deal with, the situation came with its own set of challenges.

The state of his relationship with Hinata had proved to be a large one, which he hadn't really been sure he could overcome. Trying to navigate the confusing waters of waking up to a marriage with a girl Naruto had never thought of beyond a comrade and friend had certainly thrown him for a loop, but at the same time everything had felt so _natural_.

He knew he was attracted to her, that much was obvious. His body was practically hardwired to react to hers. He simply _felt_ when she was close. When they touched, brushed hands accidentally or looked at one another, his body practically hummed. Naruto had agonized over the feelings that welled up inside of him when he thought about her. She was his friend and he should not be thinking things about her that would make the Pervy-Sage blush and giggle to himself as he scribbled down notes. But he was and despite the fact that he wanted to respect her as his friend, a small voice in his head nagged at him that she was also his wife now, and the fact that he constantly wanted to jump her couldn't be that bad, right?

That first morning home, when he had woken up wrapped around Hinata he hadn't been embarrassed. Yes, a part of him had been shocked and surprised that he had grabbed ahold of her in his sleep, but the overwhelming majority of his being had found it to be the most natural thing in the world. And over the week, as they shared a bed, Naruto had found he had difficulty falling asleep unless he was holding her. Yes, it was possible, it just took longer, and when he woke he found himself wrapped around her anyway. Every night, without fail, Naruto would grab Hinata, if not when he was awake, then while he slept. Hinata had never commented on it beyond that first morning and he had found that he enjoyed when she held him back. He _liked_ the feeling of her arm around his waist. He liked the way her head tucked under his chin and her nose pressed into his neck.

Even ignoring his physical attraction to her, over the last week Naruto had spent more time with Hinata than anyone else in his life with the possible exception of Team 7. She was _always_ there. Not in an obnoxious hovering sort of way, but in a quiet, comforting sense, reassuring him that when something didn't add up, he could look over his shoulder at her and receive an explanation. Naruto had developed a habit of scrutinizing everything Hinata said, looking for clues into their relationship. He had discovered that he was perfectly comfortable asking her anything, even the truly dumb questions, and the usual fear of rejection or being called an idiot wasn't there. Hinata would never degrade him like that and Naruto sincerely enjoyed talking with her.

While he had been hiding in the apartment, trying to avoid everyone and everything, Naruto had passed the time by talking and discovered that Hinata was an incredible listener. He could talk about anything with her, and found that he had spilled most of his soul to her before realizing he was talking about things he had never even spoken to Kurama about. In hindsight, he figured she had probably already heard everything he had to say, after four years of marriage, but for him this was all new and to be able to just talk was an incredible release. The fact that she actively listened to him with unwavering patience was nothing short of incredible. Even stranger, Naruto liked to listen to _her_ talk. She spoke clearly and succinctly, choosing her words well before using them. She had decided opinions and managed to express them without degrading other's opinions. He had spent hours and hours over the last week simply asking her questions about what she thought of things and soaking up her answers. The sound of her soft voice could calm him in an instant.

From a logical standpoint, the last week had been the strangest of his life. He was living in a house with Hinata Hyuga, grasping at threads of a life he could not remember no matter how hard he had tried, and it was weird! But that was only the logical side of him, and Naruto had never been controlled by his logical side. He was a man driven by his emotions. He wore his heart on his sleeve, and he had no problem letting people know how he felt.

He knew what his emotions were telling him. Although he didn't remember this life, he _had_ been happy here, despite Hinata's worries. And even without his memories, Naruto was happy now. He liked having other people in his home. He liked hearing Jiraiya laugh and bang into things and make more noise than anyone ever should. He liked Hinata's quiet presence throughout the house and the warm and comforting feeling she left in her wake. It was natural.

He liked _Hinata_.

He wasn't naïve enough to believe he loved her. As far as he could figure, Naruto _had_ loved her, deeply, but he didn't remember anything that had led to that love, and knew that all he could say about his feelings now was that he liked her. A lot! He could certainly imagine his feelings growing into love one day, but he wasn't there yet. But one thing he was certain of in this confusing labyrinth his life had become was that he didn't want to lose that chance.

Abruptly, Naruto realized he had been standing in the bathroom, alone, for quite a while now. He could hear Hinata in the kitchen and Jiraiya laughing at cartoons on the television. He carefully crept out of the bathroom, then the bedroom and to the end of the hall. Just as he reached the end, Jiraiya abruptly stood, scrambled straight over the back of the couch and into the kitchen. He poked Hinata in the leg, asked for a glass of water and spun in a circle to entertain himself while his mother served him. He took the glass from his mother in both hands and began guzzling water noisily. Hinata laughed quietly at her son's antics and a hand drifted to her stomach. Naruto's eyes zeroed in on her, and perhaps he was just imagining it, but he thought he could see a slight curve right between Hinata's hips just below her otherwise flat stomach.

Naruto watched, transfixed as the scene played out between mother and child. It was only one of hundreds he had witnessed over the last week, but for some reason this one hit him harder than any of the others. Perhaps it was because of the choice Hinata had laid before him, the ultimatum really, but right in that moment Naruto felt a possessiveness unlike anything he had ever felt before. This was _his_ family.

Hinata had told him he hadn't chosen this but he had. This life existed because he had chosen to marry her. He had helped create that magnificent little boy standing in front of her. He was the reason she was pregnant now, and he would be damned if he left her to face that alone, amnesia or not!

Before he could stop himself that possessiveness was compelling him into action and Naruto had crossed the distance from the end of the hall to Hinata before he realized he was moving. She looked up at him, surprised, as an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her to him and a hand slid around the back of her neck. In an instant, Naruto acted on the feelings that had been compelling him for days and his lips were on hers and he hoped this moment would never end.

Hinata's reaction was instantaneous. Her hands flew to his face, holding him to her, her fingers weaving into his hair as she inhaled sharply and her tongue expertly slid into his mouth. Her thumb rubbed against a spot just above his Adam's apple and drove all thoughts from his mind.

Naruto was not an experienced kisser. To this day, he denied that whole episode with Sasuke. Hinata, on the other hand, obviously knew what she was doing. Her tongue on his was the best feeling he had ever experienced, beyond anything he could have imagined, and once again, his body took over, remembering things his brain couldn't. Just as Naruto began to take a more active part in the kiss a hard tug on the hem of his shirt distracted him and Hinata pulled away, looking down.

Jiraiya glared up at them, his tiny fingers fisted in the hem of Naruto's shirt, and held his empty water glass up to them. "I was here first, Papa! Stop kissin' Mama." Naruto felt his eyebrows climb toward his hairline in both surprise and amusement at Jiraiya's annoyance.

"Sorry, Froggy," Hinata said quietly as she took Jiraiya's glass and set it on the counter. She was trying to hide behind her bangs but Naruto caught the glow of a blush across the bridge of her nose.

The toddler rolled his eyes at his parents and then turned to return to the living room and his cartoons. "You guys 'er gross."

Naruto laughed until he felt Hinata try to put some space between them. He looked back at her and saw that light blush dusting the bridge of her nose as she pushed gently against his chest. He had no intention of letting her go and tightened his arms around her waist. "What's wrong?" he asked, confused by her behavior.

Hinata expertly dug a finger into a part of his side that he had previously been unaware was ticklish and he jumped away from her. "What was that?" she asked uncertainly.

Naruto felt his ears heat up as he rubbed the back of his neck bashfully. He realized, suddenly, that he had just kissed Hinata. She may have legally been his wife, but aside from their sleeping arrangements, any intimacy or familiarity between them had been a bit stilted to say the least. "Sorry," he told her, "I didn't mean to jump you like that." The blush across Hinata's nose darkened and spread to her whole face and she bit her lip bashfully, her eyes dropping to examine her toes. It frustrated Naruto that he couldn't tell what she was thinking when she obviously knew his body and emotions so well. "I just…" He didn't know what to say, how to explain this new possessiveness he felt toward her. He was worried she was upset with him, thinking that he was messing around with her feelings or something.

"I'm not mad," she said quietly, her eyes still examining her toes. "I was just surprised…. And I don't know what this means."

That was something he could answer. "It means I'm not going anywhere." Her big, beautiful eyes peeked up at him from under her bangs, reading his face. "I don't remember how I ended up here, and I still don't really know what's going on, but I know I was happy. I don't want to lose that because of a stupid accident. I know Granny said I may never get my memory back and I know it's not going to be easy, but I want to be as happy as I am in all of those pictures. And you and Jiraiya are in every one of them."

"So what do we do now?" Hinata asked, her shoulders relaxing a bit.

Naruto gave her a crooked grin and pulled her into his arms again, enjoying the feeling of her pressed against him. "We keep moving forward. Don't give up on me. " His forehead rested against Hinata's comfortably and her arms wrapped around his shoulders. Before he could react she had pecked him on the lips again.

He stared at her a bit surprised as a goofy grin crept across his lips and Hinata's head ducked, a bright blush on her cheeks again. "Sorry," she mumbled quietly. "I'm just used to kissing you. I promise I don't just walk around handing them out." He chuckled quietly and she looked back up at him, a frown on her face still colored by her blush. "It's hardly my fault!" she defended. "You were absolutely incapable of keeping your hands off me for the last four years. It's just a reaction to kiss you when you're this close. I can't help it."

Naruto's small chuckle grew into a full-blown laugh and he pulled Hinata tightly to his chest. "Is that why you kissed me so thoroughly the first time?" he teased and laughed again when she ducked her head back down. He nudged her face back up with his nose, not wanting to move his hands from her waist, and said, "You will never hear me complain about a pretty girl, who happens to be my wife, kissing me." He laughed again as her blush flared even stronger. Deciding to cut her a break Naruto changed the subject. "So, who knows about this baby?"

"Lady Tsunade, Sakura, and my father. I've been trying to keep it from getting around until you and I came to some decision. I'm not even sure my sister knows yet," she said, biting her bottom lip as she thought.

"When are you due?" Despite how completely out of his depth he felt, excitement was beginning to well up inside of him. He didn't remember Hinata's first pregnancy or Jiraiya's birth, and this was all new and surprising, but Naruto just felt giddy.

"I'm about eleven weeks, so we've got about twenty-seven more to go." Hinata laughed at the slightly confused look Naruto gave her and said, "We've got somewhere around six or seven months left. Sakura set my date for September 28. Naruto?"

He had to remind himself how to breathe! He was going to be a _father_! Somewhere in the back of his head he reminded himself he already was a father, and Jiraiya had very quickly wrapped Naruto around his finger, but again, the knowing and actually being there to watch it happen from the beginning were two very different things.

"Can we start telling people?" he asked eagerly. Somehow, it suddenly seemed vital that he announce to everyone that Hinata was carrying his child. Naruto tried not to let the heady wave of primal masculine pride go to his head. Hinata laughed a little at his almost childlike excitement but nodded. Naruto crowed and dragged Hinata into the living room.

Jiraiya had returned to his cartoons but looked up at his father, looking unmistakably startled by his outburst. Naruto swept him off the couch and into his arms, a delighted laugh escaping him.

"Guess what, Froggy?" Naruto goaded, holding the boy to his chest with one arm and wrapping the other around Hinata's shoulders to keep her close. His body hummed when her arm wrapped around his waist tightly. He couldn't contain himself long enough for the bewildered toddler to respond and excitedly announced, "You're gonna be a big brother!"

Jiraiya cocked his little blond head to the side, considering this revelation. He looked to his mother smiling beside him and smiled back. "What's a big brother?"

Hinata laughed and explained. "Do you remember me explaining how Hanabi is your aunt because she is my sister?" Jiraiya nodded. "And do you remember me telling you that she is my sister because we have the same mother and father?" Again, Jiraiya's little head bobbed up and down. "Well, I'm going to have another baby, like I had you, and that baby is going to be your little brother or sister like Hanabi is to me."

Jiraiya's blue eyes lit up and he began to bounce and squirm excitedly in Naruto's arms. "Is that why your goin' to the hos-pi-tal today? To get me a baby?" Naruto laughed but shook his head.

"No, sorry Froggy, but you're going to have to wait a while before you become a big brother. Getting a new baby takes a long time. Mama and I are going to the hospital to see if Lady Tsunade can help me feel better." Jiraiya's excited face turned solemn and he placed his little hands on Naruto's cheeks, blue meeting blue.

"Are you ever gonna get better, Papa?" he asked softly, almost scared.

Touched by the toddler's worry for him Naruto hugged Jiraiya to his chest tightly and nodded. "Yeah, buddy, I'll get better eventually. We just don't know how long it's going to take. Don't you worry though," Naruto couldn't keep his eyes from Hinata's face. "I'm not going anywhere."

Hinata's smile fought the worry in her eyes but Naruto believed her smile was honest. He had said he would stay, and she knew very well that he never went back on his word.

"Speaking of the hospital, we are taking you to play with Hanabi and Grandfather. We'd better get you over there if we want to be on time."

**XXX**

**Do you see why this was my favorite chapter to write? It was a total blast! Anyway, let me know what you think of it! I expect some big reactions because a lot of you have been waiting for this for a **_**long**_** while, I know!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow guys, what a fantastic response to the last chapter! You guys are incredible! I'm sorry this chapter took a little longer than I've been posting…. At least I think it has. If certainly felt like it. It was completed, technically, but some of your reviews compelled me to add an additional scene. I hope it doesn't ruin the flow of things, but I think I pieced it in pretty well.**

**Also, you wonderful people, you! This story has broken 200 hundred reviews! That blows the rest of my stories completely out of the water! I cannot thank you all enough for your incredible reviews and support!**

**On that note: Reviews:**

**Hiashi Sympathiz: Thanks! I hope this one doesn't disappoint!**

**Haze: I'm so glad to hear that I'm not going to lose you! And that you love this fic! And I wholeheartedly agree, if Kishi doesn't end the series with NaruHina… I cannot even express how dead I will be.**

**Derpetta: If I remember correctly, you are referring to the fact that I won't be adding a lemon. Sorry to disappoint? Honestly, I don't think I would be able to write a convincing lemon. I myself have never even been kissed, let alone had sex and I would have no idea what I was doing. I think your imagination will serve you much better!**

**Lisa Jones: Again I say, sorry this chapter was slightly delayed, although it hasn't been a whole week, so I guess I'm not doing that bad, right? Thank you so much! I will agree that there are some fics out there, even in the NaruHina fandom that are not that great. Some are downright painful to read. But there are also so many incredible stories out there that are so much better than this little attempt! Don't believe me? Check out my favorites page! There are plenty!**

Chapter 7

XXX

Naruto had never liked hospitals. For one, he didn't really see the point in them. His body had always healed at an exceptional rate, and the overprotective boundaries Sakura and Tsunade always limited him with every single time he was at the hospital drove him out of his mind. The idea that other people were there because they were on the verge of dying also quickly put him off.

Now sitting in Sakura's small office, Naruto added a new item to his list of reasons to hate hospitals. They still had no idea what was wrong with him.

Hinata sat in a chair next to his own, staring across the desk at Sakura, Tsunade, and Ino and listening carefully as they discussed possibilities.

"Diving into Naruto's mind won't do us any good. Even without factoring in Kurama, his mind is like a labyrinth," Ino complained once again. They had been in this meeting for nearly an hour and a half, talking in circles as they tried to brainstorm some way to cure Naruto. "Even if I could get in, how am I supposed to examine memories that _aren't there_? If Naruto can't even find them, I won't be able to find them. Looking at his missing memories to see _what_ made them go missing in the first place is impossible."

Tsunade sighed, her manicured fingers digging into her forehead as she tried to ward off her migraine.

"Hinata, you are _sure_ that nothing could have happe-"

"She said nothing happened, Granny!" Naruto's temper had finally broken from its leash. The useless talking had been grating on him since the beginning of the meeting and Tsunade's insistence that Hinata must have missed something rankled him. Hinata was intelligent and had always been good with details and Tsunade's unrelenting doubt upset him. A calming hand landed on his forearm and he met Hinata's vibrant eyes, his temper abating instantly. After a significant look that told him she was grateful for his confidence in her and his defense, she turned her focus to the Hokage.

"No, Lady Tsunade. I've gone over everything over and over again, but I can't think of anything. There is no reason he should be unable to remember." Her voice was calm and professional and Naruto tried to emulate her peaceful nature, violently reigning in his temper.

Naruto watched as Tsunade chewed on her tongue thoughtfully, working over every possibility again and again. "And nothing has shown up in the past week? Nothing's been triggered?" Hinata shook her head.

Tsunade sighed again, before shaking her head. "We've done everything we can on our end. We'll keep looking, but we may have to get used to the idea that there _is_ no explanation. Much about the human mind and the brain is still unknown and there is a possibility we will never know or understand what has happened to you, Naruto. Your memory may never return."

Her words were like hammer blows, each one pounding the previous in a little deeper. He felt a small warm hand wrap around his and looked up to see Hinata's ever present encouraging smile, promising him that it was ok if his memory never returned.

"Is that all?" he asked sullenly, turning back to Tsunade.

The Hokage nodded, defeated. "For now, yes. We'll keep looking and you'll know as soon as we find something. Try to stay positive, ok?"

As soon as he was out of the hospital Naruto lifted his face to soak up the sunshine. The heat dulled his disappointment a little and he pushed it from his mind. He felt Hinata tug on his hand and looked at her, appreciating the way the bright sunlight highlighted her skin and made her dark hair shine.

"Why don't we stop by the shopping district?" she proposed. "I think you could use some cheering up and nothing makes you happier than new gear. We've got some time still before I told Hanabi we'd be back to get Jiraiya."

Naruto couldn't hide his smile as he pulled Hinata into his arms and hugged her tightly. She seemed surprised but melted into him easily, returning his embrace with just as much affection and enthusiasm.

"What would I do without you, Hinata?" he asked, smiling into her hair.

She giggled a little and mumbled into his neck. "Be a lot less confused right now, I would imagine."

Naruto shrugged as he pulled away enough to see her face. "Maybe," He admitted honestly. "But a lot less happy. Now come on!"

He enthusiastically began pulling her toward the shopping district, determined to keep a light mood. "I want to see how much gear has improved in the last five years!"

XXX

Contrary to popular belief, Hinata Hyuga was _not_ the human incarnation of naivety and innocence. Despite the fact that she felt she had absolutely _no_ ability to flirt, she could easily recognize when other women did. She had watched Ino and Sakura for years, hoping to one day be able to emulate them and catch Naruto's eye. Needless to say it hadn't yielded many results and Naruto had finally seen her for entirely different reasons, but even after being in a serious, safe, and encouraging relationship with him for nearly five years, Hinata still considered herself a miserable failure and knew that no matter how hard she tried, she would never be able to accomplish the level of professionalism that perfect specimen was exemplifying across the market with her own husband. For once, Hinata thanked Kami for Naruto's all-encompassing ignorance towards female advances.

When the two had reached the shopping district they had meandered from window to stall to window, browsing the selection before something had caught Hinata's eye. She had stayed to examine it and Naruto had spied something interesting a little farther down the street. With a blessing from Hinata, he had eagerly zipped down the street to look at a selection of custom kunai, the perfect image of a kid in a candy story. When Hinata had finished her own browsing she had turned to find a woman advancing on her husband.

Hinata watched from a distance as the slim leggy blonde tossed her hair and laughed, resting a hand on Naruto's arm for a moment. Despite her instincts screaming at her to march over there and send that floozy sailing for the hills, Hinata was curious to see what Naruto would do. Despite his promise to not leave her, Hinata was intensely aware of the fact that Naruto did not remember how he loved her. _Being told you love someone, and actually feeling the emotion coursing through your veins were two very different things_ she mused as the blonde shifted her weight, swinging her hip to the side and smiling charmingly.

When the woman faked a stumble and fell against Naruto's chest Hinata decided she'd seen enough. Why any woman would fake a clumsiness that rivaled her own natural propensity in an attempt to attract men was beyond her understanding and Hinata quickly slipped through the throng of market goers to put an end to it.

A small frown graced Hinata's face; the woman was laying it on a little thick, she decided. Naruto had only just managed to steady her when Hinata reached them and he smiled brightly as he greeted her.

"Hey, 'Nata! I was wondering where you'd run off to," he said, using her much missed nickname as he casually looped an arm over her shoulders. Hinata was 98% sure he didn't even realize he was doing it, but since she had told him of her pregnancy that morning and he'd declared he wasn't going anywhere, he had ramped up his physical affection to almost the same level as before that awful morning on their way home from Waterfall, seemingly embracing the idea that she _was_, in fact, his wife of four years. She had a sneaking suspicion it was one of those things his body remembered but his brain didn't, and had decided not to make a fuss about it but simply bask in the warmth of his growing (or hopefully returning) affection.

She wrapped an arm around his waist, settling under his arm easily and turned her attention to the tall woman before them. She tried not to sound defensive when she politely asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Katei!" Naruto announced with a flourish of his hand in the woman's direction. He hadn't noticed the sour expression that flitted briefly across the woman's face, nor the way she had stiffened when he'd wrapped his arm around Hinata, but she certainly had. Hinata had sharp eyes and she hadn't missed a single nuance of the surprise, annoyance, anger, and jealousy that had rapidly flashed across the other woman's face. Hinata's fingers briefly pressed into Naruto's side a tad more firmly as she stomped down the wave of jealous possessiveness that welled up inside her, and the arm around her shoulders tightened a bit in response as he flourished at her now. "Katei, this is my wife, Hinata."

"It's nice to meet you," Hinata said politely, offering her hand. Katei hesitated a fraction too long before grasping her hand. She shook it once and then yanked her hand back to her side stiffly.

"Katei's in the village trying to set up a trade agreement between us and her little village in Rice Country. She was asking if I knew any good places to set up shop, but I'm not much help, what with everything going on," Naruto continued bashfully rubbing the back of his neck, blissfully unaware of the tense atmosphere between the women.

Katei's attention snapped back to Naruto and she pointedly ignored Hinata as she flipped her hair again, smiling that charming smile. "Speaking of which, I'd better get going. Lots of work to do if we hope to get anywhere. Bye, Naru." She wiggled her fingers in a prissy little wave and winked over her shoulder as she turned and disappeared into the crowd. Naruto waved, still incredibly blind to the woman's overbearing affection and turned his full attention to Hinata.

"You about done here? We should probably get back to the Compound and pick up Jiraiya. I bet he's driving your sister crazy! You ok?" His eyes clouded with concern as he noticed her furrowed expression and squeezed her shoulders gently.

Hinata didn't want to seem petty and jealous so she shook her head and dodged. "I'm just feeling a little nauseous is all, nothing to worry about."

Naruto grimaced sympathetically. "Man, this baby sure is sending you through the wringer, isn't it. Maybe we should go back to the hospital and have Granny take a look at you."

Hinata saw her chance and she took it. If he was going to use the baby as an excuse, that was fine with her. Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile and answered, "No, I'll be fine. This is nothing compared to when I was carrying Jiraiya." It wasn't exactly a lie. _You couldn't really compare morning sickness to watching some floozy drape herself all over your amnesiac husband,_ Hinata reasoned. The fact that Naruto had no idea she was referring to two entirely different things was neither here, nor there. "I'm done. We can head to the Estate." Naruto took her excuse without a second thought, and for once, Hinata thanked the fact that without his memory he couldn't read her like a book anymore as he steered her in the direction of the Compound.

XXX

"What the hell was_ that_?!" Katei yelled, a vein pulsing in her forehead as she shoved Rei through the door of their room. "Why the hell was he still with her? You were supposed to erase her!" This was the first time they had spotted Naruto in the village and Katei was not pleased with how her encounter with him had turned out. His wife interrupting them had _not_ been a pleasant surprise and Rei had worried Katei would do something to blow their cover in her shock.

Even so, Rei's temper flared now. "I did all I could! It's a miracle I erased as much as I did. I _told_ you my jutsu wouldn't work. It's meant to seal away small things, like when intelligence is leaked. It was designed to lock away small sections, a few minutes, a few hours at best. You asked me to lock away _years_! Make him forget an entire person!" Katei did not back down in the face of Rei's anger.

"I wanted her _gone_! Out of his life! Why didn't your jutsu work?" She screeched, a crazed glint in her murky green eyes.

"I don't know. The jutsu not working as we wanted could have been for any number of reasons." Rei tried to regain a calm façade, not wanting to antagonize Katei more, but this glitch was _not_ her fault. "Maybe it's because he's a jinchuriki and he has a _demon_ inside his head. Maybe it's because it's _him_. He's not exactly a normal shinobi. Maybe it didn't work because I was never very good at using it, like I told you from the beginning, or _maybe _ it didn't work because that wasn't what the jutsu was designed to do!"

"Fix this!" Katei wailed, stamping her foot.

"It's. Not. Possible!" Rei yelled back. "You asked me to use a jutsu for something completely different from what it was designed for, without nearly enough preparation, from a distance, without being detected by the most powerful shinobi of our time and his sensory-type wife. The fact that it worked _at all_ and that the seal hasn't been discovered yet is unbelievable." Not for the first time Rei cursed herself for getting involved with this radically maniac woman. But she'd had no choice. She had needed the money and Katei had made the job sound easy and innocent. Now, however, the stakes had risen and it wasn't worth it anymore.

Looking up from the warped table Rei met Katei's green eyes. "I'm done. The jutsu didn't work, and if we get caught we could be executed for treason. Naruto Uzumaki is the hero of the entire world, and messing with him is so far out of my league I never even considered you'd go this far. I should never have even tried the jutsu in the first place. It's not worth it anymore, and I'm gone." Rei stood and moved to grab her bag before walking to the door.

Katei's quiet threat stopped her in her tracks. "If you don't fix this I will sell your sister myself."

Rei felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped on her. Slowly she looked over her shoulder to meet Katei's gaze, hoping she had managed to hide her fear. "What are you talking about?"

"I figured you might try to back out on me at some point. I found myself a security net. Your sister is back at the village, in Rice, under the careful watch of my men. At the first notice, she can be on a ship to the West. I've heard whores from the East are in high demand, something about our exotic looks or something."

Rei looked at Katei's smug expression, not even bothering to hide the fear anymore. She couldn't walk out now, with her baby sister dragged into the mess. Katei knew she'd won before Rei had even dropped her bag.

XXX

Hanabi was watching Jiraiya in the garden when Hinata and Naruto arrived. The toddler was fast asleep on a blanket by the pond and the shadows from the sakura tree played across his face as he slept.

"Any luck?" Hanabi asked, standing and stepping through the flowers to them.

Hinata felt Naruto's shoulders slump beside her and she squeezed his hand gently as she answered her sister. 

"No, unfortunately not. Lady Tsunade said we may have to start thinking about accepting the possibility Naruto's memories may never return." She put on a brave face for her little sister, but inside Hinata was torn about how she really felt. On the one hand, it wasn't Naruto's fault and she in no way blamed him. She knew he had been trying his best to remember their life together and deal with the challenges thrown at them and she loved him all the more for his perseverance.

On the other hand, the last five years of her life had easily been the best she had ever lived. When she was younger she had always daydreamed about what a life with Naruto would be like. Even her most fantastic fantasies didn't hold a candle to how absolutely perfect the reality was. It hurt that she was now the only one, and may always be the only one, that remembered those times.

_That just makes them all the more special_ she mused.

"Hey, Hanabi?" The Hyuga sisters turned to Naruto in unison. He had spoken softly, a direct contrast to his usual boisterous levels. Both girls had learned to listen carefully when Naruto was in one of these rare moods.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Are you busy for the next few hours?" The question was unexpected and Hinata saw the surprise flash across her sister's face before she shook her head. "Do you think you could watch Jiraiya for a few more hours for us?"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow and looked at her sister, asking what Naruto meant. Hinata simply shrugged, as confused as Hanabi.

"Uh, yeah, I guess. Why? Do you guys need to go back to the hospital or something?"

Naruto shook his head and a smile stole across his face. "No, I want to take Hinata on a date!" His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he said it and he pulled her against his side firmly.

"A _what_?" she gasped. She knew her eyes must be as wide as dinner plates but that was the _last_ thing she had expected him to say.

"A _date,_" he repeated, and Hinata did not miss the teasing in his voice. "Come'on, Hinata, you know what a date is, don't you? I took you on dates before, didn't I?"

"W-well, yes, of course," she sputtered, trying to catch up with him. Where was this coming from? "But I didn't think you would want to go on one now."

"Why wouldn't I? I want to show off my pretty, pregnant wife!" he exclaimed, wrapping his other arm around her and holding her tight.

"Your _what?!_" Hinata jumped at the outburst. She had completely forgotten Hanabi was even there! "You're pregnant again?" Hanabi's pale eyes were about to fall out of her sockets and Hinata felt the blush flare in her cheeks.

"Oh yeah! Hanabi, guess what?" Naruto obviously had no intention of making Hanabi guess anything because he forged on without any hint of a pause. "Hinata's gonna have another baby! I'm gonna be a dad!"

"When did this happen?" Hanabi had barely spared Naruto a glance, her entire focus centered on her sister, as if she was seeing her for the first time. Hinata resisted the urge to fidget under her sister's penetrating stare. Naruto's arm was still around her and she drew comfort from the heavy weight across her shoulders.

"A couple of months ago?" she offered timidly. "I didn't know until we had returned to the village and I didn't really want it getting around."

Hanabi still looked shocked, but she picked her jaw up off the grass and valiantly tried to take the news in stride, with a fair amount of success. "Congratulations," she told them still clearly bewildered.

Naruto didn't seem to quite comprehend the sheer magnitude of what he had just revealed and smiled widely. "Thanks, Hanabi! So, do you think you can watch Jiraiya for a little longer?"

Hanabi finally managed to drag her eyes away from her sister. She gave herself a small shake and then answered. "Yeah, yeah, no problem. If something comes up I can leave him with Dad."

"Thanks! You're the best!" Naruto crowed and then expertly steered Hinata out of the garden.

Naruto's arm remained securely around Hinata's shoulders as he led her through the village and Hinata didn't really know what else to do but follow him. He seemed happier than he had all week and if taking her on a date was what it took to make him happy, Hinata wasn't going to complain. She was curious about where they were going though.

"Naruto, what exactly do you have in mind?" she asked and was surprised, and slightly worried, when his jaunty pace faltered a little. He recovered quickly though and his free hand rubbed the back of his neck as he smiled at her bashfully.

"I was thinking we could have lunch at Ichiraku's. I know it's lame, but I really wanted to do this, and I've never taken a girl on a date before and I really wanted to take you out, and it's all I could think of without a lot of planning." His voice grew smaller the more he talked until it finally petered out and Hinata wrapped her arm around his waist and gave a tight squeeze.

"It's perfect!" She pulled him to a stop for a moment and reached up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. She only just managed to keep from giggling when his entire body tensed for a moment and his mouth fell open, a foggy dazzled look flooding his face with a goofy grin. His senses returned to him a moment later and he smiled at her hopefully.

"Really? This is ok?" He was anxious, she could tell, very much like he had been on their second date. He hadn't known enough on their first to be anxious.

She laughed and nodded, pulling him down the street to continue toward the ramen stand. "Of course it is, Naruto. It will be just like our first date all over again." A moment after she said it she froze up and looked at him like she expected him to yell at her. "I wasn't supposed to tell you that."

Naruto jumped at the scrap of information eagerly. "Wait! You mean I took you to Ichiraku's for our first date?" His previous worries that she would be upset that he hadn't done something bigger were forgotten in his excitement to discover something new about their relationship. Hinata didn't answer, still looking like she had just committed a terrible crime and Naruto sighed, looking at her seriously.

"It's fine, Hinata. I know Granny said you shouldn't tell me stuff in case my memory comes back, but she also said it may _never_ come back. I _want_ to remember us. I want to know how we started and where we went and what we did and if you liked the birthday presents I gave you… I _did_ give you birthday presents, right?" She nodded hesitantly and his smile returned. "I want to know everything. Did you like going to Ichiraku's?"

She still hesitated and Naruto took her hands in his, turning to face her. "Hinata. Come on. This is going to be a lot harder if you're always walking on eggshells trying not to give anything away."

She chewed on her lip for a moment more before she answered him. "I liked our first date. The place didn't really matter, I was just excited you had asked me to go."

He grinned that adorable boyish grin and took an infinitesimal step closer to her. "Really?"

His enthusiasm eased her anxiety and she relaxed, returning his smile. She nodded again and laughed a little at the memory. "Really. Sakura, Ino, and TenTen were less impressed."

Naruto frowned now. "Why the hell did they care? I didn't ask them!"

Hinata laughed and tugged on Naruto's hand, once again starting their walk to Ichiraku's. He fell in to step behind her and laced their fingers together. "They had been waiting for us to get together for years. I think we were sort of their… real life fairytale. They weren't very happy that you had taken me to a 'crummy ramen stand' for the date I had been 'waiting my entire life for'. I think they must have really been upset with you because you spent nearly three weeks planning the picnic you took me on for our second date. And you were much more nervous about ruining something the second time." Hinata laughed to herself again, remembering Naruto anxiously shifting every five seconds and stumbling over himself and his words as he tried to talk.

When they finally reached Ichiraku and took their seats, Teuchi greeted them warmly.

"Hey, kids! I was wondering when you two were going to come by. How was your anniversary?" The man smiled widely at the couple and both looked at each other, not sure what to say. Naruto floundered for a moment before Hinata managed to cover for them.

"It was wonderful. I've always loved Waterfall and Naruto planned a wonderful trip. It was nice to relax for a while." Hinata spoke easily. She had come to really like Teuchi and his daughter Ayame and she spoke the truth, the trip had been wonderful. She was hyperaware of Naruto watching her closely, soaking up the little snippits of their past.

"But it's always good to be home again, right?" Teuchi asked, smiling widely at his favorite customers. Hinata smiled in return and Teuchi jumped to business, clapping. "So, the usual?"

The ramen stand was busier than Naruto ever remembered it being. After Pein's invasion, Teuchi had taken the opportunity to expand from a small little bar to a slightly larger venue. The bar still remained, it was something of a tradition, but it had been expanded, and small tables had been set out in front of the bar, so diners could enjoy their food under the warm Konoha sky. Because Teuchi and Ayame had other customers to deal with, Naruto and Hinata were allowed a small amount of privacy.

"So, you really like Waterfall, huh?" Naruto asked after slurping up some noodles. Hinata swallowed her

own mouthful before answering and Naruto reminded himself to watch his manners.

"Yes, I love it there. I don't know if you remember, but I have a water nature affinity and Waterfall is like a whole other world. I know it's silly, but it just feels different to be so surrounded by my chakra nature like that. You took me there for our honeymoon." Naruto watched, enchanted by the way Hinata's eyes lit up when she spoke. He hadn't known her nature affinity was water, but it made sense. It showed itself in her calm and flowing nature. He did not miss the small tidbit about their past, either, and he carefully filed it away.

Naruto's earlier prodding that Hinata couldn't keep walking on eggshells afraid of letting anything slip seemed to have done wonders. As they ate, he asked any question he could think of and Hinata answered readily. When they finished Naruto asked for the bill but Teuchi waved him off.

"On the house!" he announced, wiping his hands on a dish cloth. When Naruto began to protest Teuchi shook his head firmly. "Consider it an anniversary gift," he suggested and then turned away to make more ramen. Naruto looked at Hinata, who was watching him with raised eyebrows and shrugged. He offered her his hand, which she took readily, and together they stepped out into the bright afternoon sun. They began meandering back up the main street to return to the Compound, their hands swinging lightly between them, when Naruto caught sight of a familiar flash of white hair.

Kakashi, accompanied by Yamato and Sai, was walking in the opposite direction, from the Hokage tower and he smiled through his mask at the couple and waved.

"Hey, you two," he greeted cheerfully, his one visible eye smiling at them. Yamato and Sai looked upset about something, but Kakashi's easy manner didn't seem affected by them. "Back from your trip?"

"Yeah, did you guys just get back from your mission?" Naruto asked, eyeing their ANBU gear.

"Indeed we did, Naruto. We just finished reporting to Lady Tsunade, in fact. I was going to request Hinata's assistance for a follow-up mission but I was informed that you were on leave." Kakashi's mood remained light and easy as he directed the question to Hinata but there was an underlying tone that implied he knew more than his words said.

Hinata blushed a little at his indirect directness, but nodded. "Yes, I've been put on maternity leave-"

"Oh yeah! Guess what Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto interrupted excitedly. "Hinata's going to have a baby! _My_ baby!"

"I was also informed that you couldn't take her place on the mission because you were having some problems of your own." Kakashi's response was smooth and fluid, but carried a steel and Naruto's excitement faltered instantly.

"She told you about that?" he asked in a small voice, and Hinata squeezed his hand, still laced with hers, and leaned into his arm in support.

"She did," Kakashi confirmed, his smile now gone as he watched Naruto closely. He waited a moment for Naruto to meet his eye, but when the younger man didn't, Kakashi spoke again, this time, his voice softer. "Are you ok?" The question was more than a simple inquiry into Naruto's wellbeing. Kakashi was asking if Naruto was managing to keep up with all of the surprises flying at him. How was he handling everything?

Naruto looked up at his trusted teacher and a small smile, one of his real, honest smiles that still managed to show the pain he was working through, lifted the corner of his mouth. "Yeah," he answered, turning to Hinata and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Yeah, I am. I've got Hinata here."

Hinata smiled back at him warmly, her arm wrapping tightly around his waist in return, before the couple looked back to Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai.

"Then I'll leave it at that," Kakashi said, his smile returning.

"Wait, you don't have some sort of jutsu that will help?" Naruto asked anxiously.

Kakashi shook his head, his hands buried in his pockets. "I'm afraid not. The jutsu I have copied have been almost strictly combat oriented. I always left the mind games to men like Ibiki and Inoichi." When Naruto turned to Yamato and Sai, both still standing patiently a step behind Kakashi, the Jonin stopped him. "Yamato and Sai won't be much help either. They've both had their own troubles with memories running amok. I'm sorry, Naruto, but in this, your team won't be much help."

Naruto's shoulders slumped but he nodded in understanding. Yamato stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder encouragingly. "We may not hold the answers you need, but we'll be here if there's anything we can do, Naruto." Naruto's eyes met Yamato's and he smiled in thanks.

"Yeah. I know. Thanks, Yamato."

Perhaps feeling the need to personally offer his own support, Sai stepped forward as well, one of his practiced smiles in place. "Yes, Naruto. If you find you are incapable of accomplishing the things your forgotten self has laid the groundwork for, we will be here to help. I would consider it a great honor to help a friend in need, if you decide you cannot properly care for your wife or son-" Yamato's hand slapped over Sai's mouth and he quickly made an excuse.

"I think Sai is a little beat from the mission, I'll take him home!" he announced before quickly steering the younger shinobi away.

Naruto's arm had tightened around Hinata's shoulder at Sai's words and he glared after the pair quickly disappearing down the street. "I see he's changed about as much as Sasuke," he muttered sarcastically.

"He means well," Kakashi replied. "Congratulations, Hinata, on your pregnancy. I wish you all the best. Now if you don't mind I'm going to follow Yamato's advice and head home. Later." And with a cheerful wave, Kakashi poofed out of sight.

Hinata waited for moment, watching as Naruto stared at the place Kakashi had been, and tightened the arm around his waist. "_Are_ you ok?" she asked softly.

Heaving a sigh, Naruto met her eyes and smiled that small little smile again. "Yeah, I'm good. I know I shouldn't be surprised, but I was kind of hoping Kakashi would have an answer for all of this when he came home. He just knows so much, I thought for sure he would have something…We should get back, Jiraiya will be wondering where we ran off to." He made to continue down the road and Hinata followed him, allowing him his silence until they had nearly arrived at the Compound. Just before they turned the corner she pulled him to the side and stopped.

Naruto looked down at her, confused, but Hinata didn't explain herself. Slowly, making sure not to startle him, and maybe to give him time to refuse, Hinata placed her hands on both of his cheeks, cradling his face gently and rose on her toes to place a kiss on his lips. For his part, Naruto stood very, very still for a moment, as if he was afraid she would stop if he reacted, but he couldn't stop himself from kissing her back. Just as in the kitchen, Naruto's body remembered what to do and took over for his brain.

His hands rose to her waist, pulling her flush against him and taking some of her weight off of her toes so she didn't have to stretch so much. If he also did it because he wanted to hold her closer, what did it matter?

The kiss was gentler than the one in the kitchen, which had been fueled by surprise on Hinata's part and a desperation on Naruto's, and that had been cut drastically shorter than either would have preferred by their son. This kiss was slow, unhurried, as Naruto enjoyed the feeling of Hinata's lips working against his insistently and he paid careful attention to what she was doing, trying to copy it. Her fingers were playing with his hair and he hummed quietly against her lips at the light tugging. She pulled away first, leaving him in a slight daze as he stared down at her.

"Thank you. I had a wonderful time today," she said, her arms wrapped comfortably around his neck. His chest swelled with a masculine pride and he set her back on her feet, although he didn't let go. And he didn't plan on letting go if he could help it.

XXX

Later that night, Naruto sat on the couch, Jiraiya curled against his chest as he read a children's book to him. Hinata was preparing an early dinner in the kitchen when the peaceful evening was interrupted by heavy pounding on the front door. Before either Hinata or Naruto could move to answer it, the front door slammed open and Kiba Inuzuka triumphantly marched into the small apartment followed by Shino, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Sai, and Lee.

"Yo, Naruto!" Kiba bellowed. He ruffled Jiraiya's blond hair after slapping Naruto on the shoulder roughly.

"Do ya have to be so damn loud, Kiba?" Naruto complained, shrugging the dog-man's hand off. By this time, Hinata had stepped out of the kitchen, drying her hands on a dish towel.

"Language, Naruto," she chided softly, reminding him with a look that Jiraiya was present, before looking at the assembly in her living room. "What's going on, Kiba?" she asked curiously.

"We are here to collect your husband!" Kiba announced, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in a brotherly hug.

"Collect?" Naruto parroted, sounding annoyed as Jiraiya shifted in his arms, startled by the unexpected crowd.

"It is our 'Men's Night Out', and seeing as you missed out on our gathering last week, we feel it is only right we make sure you attend tonight, Dickless," Sai offered helpfully. Naruto vaguely wondered if it was a blessing or a curse that Sai had not changed.

Naruto chaffed at the old nickname, resisting the urge to sock the artist in the face. "I thought you stopped calling me that after Hinata got pregnant with Jiraiya," he complained. He had quizzed Hinata most of the afternoon about his relations with each of his friends specifically, focusing a lot of attention on his teammates.

Sai smiled back at him and nodded. "Yes, I did. But I figured the name fit again seeing as you don't remember concievin-" About four different fists slammed into Sai roughly and a hand slapped over his mouth before he could finish his sentence, all of the men glancing warily at Hinata.

A light blush dusted her cheeks, but she sucked in a deep breath and took it in stride, deciding not to comment on the details of her and Naruto's sex life in front of the men she'd known since childhood. "Froggy, can you go play in your room for a bit?" she asked. The toddler nodded and after Naruto lowered him to the floor he waved at all of his uncles and dashed into his room. She tactfully changed the subject back to the matter at hand.

"You want to take him bar hopping?" She directed her question to the more sensible men, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke.

Shikamaru was the one that answered, shaking his head. "No, we decided we'd start him off with something a little easier. We're going to Kiba's apartment and we're just going to play cards, drink a little, and talk."

Hinata looked skeptical and Kiba rushed to hold his ground. "Come on, Hinata. Tsunade said he should do all of the normal stuff, and Game Night is normal. We're even all in the village! That doesn't happen that often."

"Hey, who said I want to go play dumb old cards with you guys in the first place?" Naruto demanded, rising from the couch and moving to stand by Hinata.

"No, I think you should go," she said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. He gaped at her for a moment and she looked back at the men crowded into her small apartment. "Boys, can you give us a minute?" she asked sweetly and without a word, the men nodded and filed out the door. Turning back to Naruto, Hinata looked him in the eye. "I think this is a good idea."

He shot her a skeptical look and was about to give his rebuttal but Hinata held up her hand and rushed forward. "You were just saying this afternoon that you wished you didn't have to rely on me for everything. I don't mind, but if you want to stop relying on me you're going to have to go off on your own. I think it would be good for you to spend time with all the boys as a group. Maybe it will jog something."

Naruto grimaced. He had been looking forward to a quiet night at home with Hinata and Jiraiya. He had decided he was going to start at square one with their relationship. He was going to try to fall in love with her again and the next step after their date earlier that day, in his mind, was to spend a night in with her. He wouldn't have to worry about saying something stupid because he didn't remember something, or pretending that his still MIA memories didn't upset him. He could just wrap himself around Hinata and watch a movie or something. At the same time, the idea of spending time with the guys was somewhat tempting and he reasoned that perhaps he could pump them for information about their relationship and Hinata in general. The last time he had spent time with all of them had been on a battlefield glaring down Madara. _That you remember_ he reminded himself darkly.

"Are you sure?" he asked again, hoping she would change her mind. "I promised Jiraiya I would play a game with him."

Hinata nodded confidently. "I'll distract him. This will be good. You go ahead." She laid a hand on his chest reassuringly and Naruto hesitated a moment before timidly lowering his head to hers. He brushed his lips lightly against hers, a thrill rushing through him when she kissed him back.

"Ok, if you're sure," he tried one last time. When she nodded he dismally accepted his fate. "I'll go say bye to Jiraiya."

XXX

It hadn't been very late when Naruto had left the apartment with the boys, accompanied by enthusiastic cheering and backslapping. There was still a while before the sun set and in order to distract Jiraiya from his father's sudden absence, Hinata had offered to take him to the park. The toddler had enthusiastically agreed, dragging his mother to the door and tugging on his shoes.

Hinata kept one eye on Jiraiya as he scrambled around the playground, but couldn't keep her mind from straying to Naruto. She hoped the boys weren't being too rough with him. It had only been a little over a week since his memory had disappeared, but Hinata knew the men of the Konoha Twelve would have little sympathy. She just hoped her husband would be returned to her in one piece.

"Help, please! I need your help! It's my sister!" The ragged scream pulled her from her thoughts.

Hinata couldn't hide the surprise on her face as a young woman burst out of the woods and sprinted toward her and all thoughts of Naruto were driven from her mind. In an instant, Hinata took in details and saw that the woman was maybe only a few years older than herself. She had coppery hair pulled into a bun at the back of her head and was about average height. Hinata had never seen her before, but there was no denying the panic in the brown eyes.

"Please!" The woman reached her and took Hinata firmly by the shoulders. "Please, it's my sister, she's hurt and I don't know what to do!"

Hinata's calm shinobi demeanor kicked in. Speaking in a soothing voice she gently removed the hysterical woman's hands from her shoulders. "Calm down and explain what's going on. I'm a shinobi, I can help, but I need you to stay calm and tell me what happened." Hinata shifted, putting herself between the young woman and her son as the toddler watched on from the swings. She didn't think this stranger posed much of a threat, but it never hurt to be cautious.

"We were playing in the forest. She was climbing trees and she fell. She screamed and then passed out. I didn't dare move her. I think something happened to her back. Please! Please, help me!" she begged, tears shining in her eyes.

"Ok, everything is going to be ok. I know some medical jutsu. If you take me to her, I can help and then we'll get her to the hospital, ok?" The woman nodded frantically and then began tugging Hinata toward the trees.

Hinata resisted and called Jiraiya to her. "Froggy, come here." The toddler tore his wide blue eyes away from the woman and ran to his mother as fast as he could. He wrapped his arms around her tightly when she lifted him to her hip.

"Mama, what's wrong with 'er?" he asked in a quiet voice, looking scared.

"Her little sister was hurt and she's worried. We're going to go help, ok?" Hinata told him, smoothing down his wild blond hair in an effort to comfort him as she followed the still frantic woman at a quick pace. "Everything's going to be ok," she promised him as he buried his face in her shoulder, shaking just a little. Hinata fought down the protective urge that welled up inside her. She hated worrying her son, but there was nothing for it. Someone needed help and Hinata didn't have time to get someone else to watch him.

The anxious woman led Hinata through the trees quickly, pushing their pace to a jog in some places and as the sky over head began to darken further uneasiness began to simmer inside her. She was about to question the woman just how far into the woods she and her sister had been 'playing' when the trees suddenly broke into a clearing. Against the far side, backed by more trees, stood a raggedy shack.

Hinata's instincts screamed for her to run and her Byakugan flared to life searching the clearing for an injured girl as she held Jiraiya just a bit tighter.

"What's going on?" she asked in a low voice. Hinata's guide had stopped, her back still facing Hinata and she flinched at the question. When she turned, the panicked frantic look in her eye had been replaced with regret, sorrow, and an apology.

"My sister really _is_ in trouble," she said, her voice wavering slightly. "And the only way I can save her is to bring you here. I'm sorry."

Hinata's Byakugan caught a flash from behind her right before an arrow slammed into the back of her shoulder and darkness took over.

**XXX**

**Ok, so Katei is not a misspelling of 'Katie'. As far as I could figure, it is a very vague reference to 'home wrecker' in Japanese. Do with that information as you like.**

**So now, things are beginning to happen! This chapter is actually where I got the idea for this entire story. I was thinking about how whenever the hero of a story goes to do something and things go wrong but they triumphantly overcome the issue is great but why does that never happen to a villain? Why does the villain's plan go off without a hitch, except for when the hero comes in and starts breaking things? What would happen to a story, if the antagonist's plan didn't work the way it was supposed to and they had to improvise. And so Rei, her jutsu, and Katei were born. Let me know what you think now that the beginnings of the plot have been revealed!**

**Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**

**Also, I would like to take a moment, although it really has absolutely nothing to do with this story, and many of you probably will not really care about this, to mention Robin Williams, a man who, although of course I never met, had an impact on me. As a thespian I have a slightly different view of the arts, both in live theatre and in film, than most people. I like to watch movies for the sake of movie, yes, but I also love to analyze them, their plot, the acting, the tech, all of it. Robin Williams was an actor that I absolutely loved. He was so incredibly gifted and talented and he brought so much laughter and joy and happiness to so many people through his gift for acting and improv. I have my own religious views on where he is now, as I'm sure all of you do as well, but I hope we can all agree that he was a fantastic, incredible, amazing man, and he will be desperately missed. Not that the words of a dumb girl on the internet trying to be an author with borrowed characters matter, but my heart and condolences go out to his family and friends, and I wish them and him the very best in where they go from here. Rest in Peace, Robin Williams.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! So, whose still here? I was honestly expecting to lose some readers after that last chapter. I know that OC's are generally frowned upon but this was the villain I was given when I began writing this, so it's what I went with. I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense right now, but it will. I hope. Let's just say for the moment, Katei is not quite all there. Anyways, for those of you that have decided to stick around, I thank you! **

**Congratulations to those of you that guessed seals were involved!**

**Reviews! We were only 1 away from 40 reviews for last chapter guys! Do you have any idea how freaking awesome that is?**

**anonymousP: I have plans for Jiraiya! Yes, I did say that with a malevolent evil laugh. Deal with it. Thanks so much for the review, by the way. **

**MexiHinatalover: May I just say you had a wonderfully colorful review. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that I was able to draw so much fire out of you. And hey, when do evil villains ever follow the girl code? :)**

**CookieDemon212: Thank you for your wonderful review! I'm glad you are enjoying this so much!**

**Guest: I'm glad you love this story so much! As for what happens, you're just going to have to see :) Updating is kind of varied. For this story in particular, I had the entire thing written before I ever posted a chapter. I've just been adding a few things here and there as reviews made me think of them. The story is complete and at the rate I've been updating, this story will probably be completed in the next week or so. As for Sparks, that one is a completely different matter. I write little one-shots as they come to me and post whenever I finish one. There isn't any real rhyme or reason to it, and it probably won't ever be consistent. I hope that answered your questions!**

Chapter 8

XXX

The men were into their third hour of poker when Naruto began to feel a creeping tingling somewhere deep in the recesses of his mind. He frowned when Sai of all people managed to read his face and called his bluff because he had been distracted. Over the next hour the tingling grew into a prickling that set his teeth on edge and he had increasing difficulty paying attention to the game as a sense of unease pooled in the pit of his stomach.

It was without warning that something deep in his mind stretched and then snapped. If he'd had to, Naruto would have described the sensation as feeling like every single shadow clone he had ever summoned had all popped at the same time, hurling information and colors and smells and memories into his consciousness in an instant.

He was vaguely aware that he had slumped against the table before crumpling out of his chair and to the floor, fingers digging into his temples in an effort to ease even a fraction of the throbbing pain that pummeled against the inside of his skull. As if from a great distance he heard Kiba yelling for Sasuke to go find Sakura and meet them at the hospital. He felt something soft press against his cheek and opened his eyes just enough to find white fur against his face as Akamaru, with Naruto on his back, bolted out of Kiba's apartment. The man himself shouted that he would get Hinata and meet them at the hospital before hurtling off into the dark streets.

Faces and places and events swirled in his mind for a time, although he couldn't have guessed how long, and then it went dark.

_He was reclining in a slightly uncomfortable, squeaky, synthetically fabricated chair. Laid out on the bed before him, an exhausted Hinata caught up on some very well deserved sleep. She lay, curled up, on the very edge of the bed and one hand extended out to the bassinet beside her. Naruto's cobalt blue eyes shifted from his gorgeous slumbering wife to the small wad of blankets in the basket. After nine long months and seventeen hours of exhausting labor, little Jiraiya Uzumaki had finally emerged into the world._

_Hinata shifted anxiously, her exhausted body refusing to let go of her desperately needed rest as her maternal instincts reared their head. Jiraiya was fidgeting, beginning to whine, and Naruto quickly, but quietly, rose from his chair and crossed to his new son. Gently, just as Sakura and Granny Tsunade had taught him, Naruto's big hands slipped under the infant's small back and lifted him up. The babe immediately quieted in his father's protective embrace and Naruto cradled him against his chest. At first, Naruto had been nervous. The idea of holding something so tiny and fragile in his big clumsy hands had scared him more than anything. He had never held a baby before. When he was young he had been ostracized. There wasn't a chance in heaven or hell a parent would let him within ten feet of their child._

_But holding Jiraiya had been natural._

_His eyes roamed over the tiny face, wondering if this was how his parents had felt. He knew he had only been minutes old before all hell had broken loose, but Naruto couldn't help but feel that his parents must have felt at least a tiny bit of the pride, fear, and excitement for the future he felt now, looking upon the face of this perfect little child._

_And he was perfect. All ten fingers, and all ten toes, two little ears that looked suspiciously like Hinata's, a rebelliously upturned nose, and a bright shock of golden hair atop his perfect little head all culminated to create the most flawless creature Naruto had ever seen._

_When he and Hinata had made the decision to begin trying for a baby a year previously, Naruto hadn't anticipated just how much his life could change. The last month had been absolutely nerve-wracking, trying to prepare for a little person he had never met, making sure Hinata was taking things easy, balancing his home life with missions._

_And then there had been the actual birth. Naruto had been at the Academy, helping Iruka with a lesson about clones when a white snake had slipped under the door and wrapped around his ankle. Between the hisses, Naruto was informed that his wife's water had broken and Sasuke had taken her to the hospital and he had better move his ass if he didn't want to miss the whole thing._

_Naruto hadn't even had time to apologize to Iruka before he was out the window and sprinting across the village. If it had been any other situation Naruto would have fallen to the floor laughing when he burst through the door to his wife's room and saw the pinched, uncomfortable expression on his best friend's face as Hinata crushed the bones in his hand while she rode out a contraction. As it was, Naruto had unceremoniously shoved the last Uchiha out of the way, firmly wrapping Hinata's small hand in his and apologized profusely for being late._

_His anxiety had tripled when Sakura sent Sasuke running for Tsunade. His breathe left him when she explained the baby was sideways and they may need to operate if they couldn't get him to turn._

_But everything had turned out well. Little Jiraiya had turned on his own at the last moment and from there things had progressed as normal until Tsunade beckoned him from Hinata's side and instructed him to cut the cord. He had watched, absolutely speechless as the woman who had become a grandmother to him placed his son on his wife's chest and for the first time in his life, Naruto had a _family_! A real family of his own flesh and blood. Naruto hadn't even tried to stop the tears from cascading down his cheeks as he had pressed a tender kiss into Hinata's hair, whispering how much he loved her and how incredible she was and thank you, thank you, thank you, _thank you_!_

_Now, hours later, Naruto stood in the quiet, dark hospital room in the middle of the night, cradling his perfect son in his arms, marveling at the fact that he had arrived at this moment of his life against all odds._

"_How's our little froggy?" Naruto's blue eyes looked up from the sleeping baby in his arms to find Hinata smiling lazily at him. She blinked sleepily and shifted, her abused body trying to get comfortable, but there was no mistaking the overwhelmingly pleased smile that graced her lips as she teased her husband._

_Naruto felt his ears burn a little and he stepped closer to his wife's side, perching on the edge of her bed so she could run a hand through Jiraiya's wispy golden hair and count the fingers on the one hand that poked from his blankets._

"_Hey, it's not my fault he looked like a frog in that crappy picture," he complained, whispering so as not to wake the infant. He couldn't help his smile when Hinata chuckled tiredly. She had been teasing him ever since their first ultra sound when he had, very loudly, informed Tsunade that her machine was broken because it was just showing a fuzzy picture of a baby froggy. Ever since, Hinata had referred to their unborn child as 'Froggy' and the name had stuck. Looking back at the infant, Naruto's smile softened. "He's incredible." Hinata hummed in agreement, gently rubbing the infant's cheek with a finger._

"_I can hardly believe he's finally here," Hinata whispered. Naruto knew that one of Hinata's greatest ambitions was to be a mother. Aside from him, Hinata's mother had been her hero, and she had always aspired to be like her. Smiling, he leaned down and gently placed a kiss on her cheek._

"_You're gonna be the best mother ever, 'Nata. Just like you're the best wife ever!"_

When his eyes opened the pounding in his head started up again, as if someone was slamming a hammer against his brain in the misguided assumption that it was an anvil. He squinted against the dull light coming from the overhead lamp and pressed his fingers into his temple, groaning.

Naruto delved into his mindscape, searching for the Fox. Instead of the usual cavern Kurama haunted, Naruto found himself in a long corridor. Before him stood a door, slightly ajar, with the tattered remains of a shredded seal tacked to it. Cautiously, Naruto pushed the door open and stepped through, into a dimly lit storage room filled with neat filing cabinets. Rifling through a drawer to his right stood Kurama.

"Yo," Naruto called softly. Kurama glanced over his shoulder before looking back into the drawer. He shuffled through a few more things before shoving the drawer closed and turning to face Naruto, looking critically around the room.

"Well, here they are," he said, his eyes roaming the shelves and cabinets.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding what the fox was talking about. "Here are _what_?"

"Your mislaid memories." Naruto gaped at him and a sly grin crept across Kurama's muzzle. "It took plenty of searching. Your mind is a certifiable labyrinth, but I finally found something that didn't belong. Something, or some_one_, had sealed your memories."

"But they're not sealed now?" Naruto asked uncertainly. Kurama's sly grin turned positively malevolent.

"No."

"What happened?"

"I took care of it." Kurama turned and strode out the door and into the corridor. Naruto had no choice but to trail after him.

"So what the hell just happened to me? I thought my head was going to explode!"

Kurama glanced at him out of the corner of his eye, never breaking his stride. "That must have been the effects of me breaking the seal. I apologize. Perhaps I should have shown a bit more caution in removing it, but I have never been very fond of seals and I wasn't entirely pleased to find another inside your head. My chakra should take care of any adverse effects soon enough," he assured.

Naruto sighed heavily, closing his eyes as he took a moment to let everything soak in. His memories were back. He could already access them, but flipping through them made the pounding behind his eyes worse. Just like that, they had been taken from him, and just like that, they were back again. No ceremony, no big fantastic unveiling. No, just gone and then back. He had to admit, he was done with people screwing around in his head.

When he opened his cerulean orbs again Kurama stood before him, a fist held out. Cracking a grin, Naruto bumped it with his own. "Thanks, Kurama. I owe ya one."

Opening his eyes again, Naruto sat up in the hospital bed, squinting to see around the dim room. It was late, the clock on the wall said it was nearly 4:30 and judging by the pale silver shafts of moonlight leaking through the window it was the early hours of the morning.

He groaned, running a hand over his face and up into his hair to tug on the blond strands. Hinata was going to kill him for spending another all-nighter with the guys, especially since he had ended up in the hospital. A grin split his face and he couldn't help a short chuckle as he remembered, _actually remembered_, other times Hinata had been upset with him for not coming home until dawn. _Come to think of it, she should be here_ he thought. He could vaguely remember Kiba running to get her when he'd collapsed.

Kurama had been right, his chakra was already taking effect. The pounding in his head subsided as Naruto rose to his feet and shuffled over to the door to the hallway. Sliding it open he found a small huddle of people standing just down the hall from his door.

"I've searched everywhere! I can't find her," Kiba insisted, anxiously shifting his weight from foot to foot as the Hokage stared him down.

"Cant' find who," Naruto called down the hallway as he stepped out of his room. Naruto found himself confronted with the stares of the entire Konoha Ten and the Hokage. "What? Who's missing?"

"Naruto, what are you doing out of bed?" Tsunade demanded, ignoring his own questions. "You collapsed four hours ago and already you're running around like you own the place!"

"Granny Tsunade, I'm fine!" Naruto asserted. "Kurama found out what was wrong with me." That shut her up. "Something, or someone, sealed my memory. Kurama found the seal and broke it. That's what made me collapse. My memories are back now, and I'm fine. _Who is missing_?"

Everyone looked shocked, staring at him with wide eyes and a few dropped jaws, but not answering his question.

Ino elbowed her way to the front. "Your memory is back? What do you mean someone sealed it? How did Kurama break the se-"

"Look, I'll be happy to explain everything to you all _later_, but Kiba sounded pretty urgent. Who. Is. Missing?" Naruto demanded. As the unease crept up, he asked after the person he already suspected, simply because of her absence. "Where's Hinata?"

The silence told him as much as anything else could. Immediately, he reached out for the Hiraishin seal he had placed on her but felt nothing. Naruto could sense seals all over the village, but the slightly modified seal he had placed on Hinata was nowhere to be found.

Wide blue eyes flashed up to meet Tsunade's, panic beginning to stir. The Hokage frowned and stepped forward, placing firm hands on his shoulders.

"Naruto? What is it?" she asked, staring him dead in the eye.

He shook his head, not entirely comprehending what was happening. "I… I can't feel her seal. The Hiraishin that I placed on her. It's _gone._"

"What about Sage Mode?" she prompted.

Naruto stilled, his eyes closing. His friends watched, barely daring to breath for nearly five minutes before Naruto broke. There was simply too much happening in his head. His brain was going a mile a minute, rifling through memories, trying to puzzle out where Hinata could be, where Jiraiya was, what he was going to do when he found them. He pulled away from Tsunade, stepping back and holding his head in his hands, shaking. "I can't do it! I can't focus. Where the hell is she?"

XXX

Consciousness found Hinata slowly and it was preceded by a slow burn in her shoulder that grew into a scorching blossom of pain as she came around. She didn't move for a long time. She lay, face down, on a loosely packed dirt floor. It was dark and Hinata couldn't see, so she had no idea how large the room actually was, but the metallic smell of blood filled her nose, her stomach heaving unpleasantly. Any little movement she made sent spikes of pain into the wound at her shoulder and so she lay as still as possible and tried to breathe through her mouth as she thought back to the last thing she remembered.

She had followed a woman into the forest in hopes of helping an injured girl. She had been led to a clearing with a small cabin and nothing else. Hinata guessed she was locked in that shack, perhaps in a roughly cut out cellar. Something had shot her, an arrow from beyond her range of vision. Hinata cursed her stupidity for only searching the clearing and not farther. It had been a careless mistake and one that she would probably come to regret more than she already did.

A spike shot through her chest as she suddenly remembered Jiraiya had been with her. She softly called his name out, her eyes straining against the darkness, trying to see anything but it was hopeless. Her call was met with silence and her mind began to work furiously. Where was he now? Was he all right? Had that woman done something to him? Had he been hurt when she was shot? Hinata didn't want to imagine what could have happened to her little boy, what that woman could do if she deemed him unnecessary to her plans, but she was a shinobi and the possibilities welled up in her mind despite her efforts to the contrary.

Resolutely, Hinata pushed herself up, biting her lip to keep from crying out from the pain in her shoulder, fighting down the urge to vomit as her stomach rebelled both from the pain and the child growing inside her, and leaned against the earthen wall to her right gently. A heavy weight pulled at her right ankle and after feeling around a bit with her fingers, Hinata discovered a heavy metal cuff and chain that disappeared into the darkness beyond the sight of her fingers securely fastened there. Still fighting through the ripping pain, she reached her left hand back behind her and found the jagged broken end of an arrow, still imbedded deeply into the muscly flesh of her back pinning a thin strip of paper to her. She supposed she should be grateful the arrow had been left in place, or she could have bled out, but the Hyuga heiress was finding it surprisingly difficult to find even a stitch of gratitude inside of her at this moment. Biting her lip again, Hinata pulled at the paper, still damp she assumed from her own blood, and it came apart wetly in her fingers.

Hinata channeled chakra to her eyes to activate her Byakugan and frowned when her eyes didn't respond. She tried again with the same result. Her mind flashed through possibilities, the most logical being that someone had placed chakra damper seals around the room. Without any light she couldn't be sure, but it was one of only three ways to suppress someone's chakra that she knew of, the only others being to drug the target or close tenketsu points, and that ability was only known almost strictly to her own Clan. It _was_ a possibility, just not likely. The paper before her suggested seals, and drugs tended to nullify more than just the chakra system, leaving the target slow and lethargic, drowsy even. Running her fingers over the key tenketsu points Hinata found no welts, and finding herself in full mental capacity she confirmed that chakra dampers were the most likely option.

Breathing out a slow controlled breath and still trying to keep her stomach under control, Hinata cataloged all she knew about chakra dampers. Unlike blocking tenketsu points, chakra dampers were, although effective, not as all-encompassing. They only did as the name implied, dampened. They kept the individual sealed inside their ring from using large amounts of chakra, dampening down the chakra system, prohibiting a large formation of chakra. The flaw in using seals, and what made them inferior to the Hyuga's technique, was that very small amounts of chakra could still be forced through.

Once again, taking a controlled breathe, Hinata forced the tiniest trickle of chakra into her eyes. A hazy shadow-world loomed into existence before her. It was like looking through a waterfall, nothing was distinct, and it was nearly impossible to see anything unless it was right in front of her face. Hinata looked at the soiled paper in her hand. A dark stain covered most of the seal, but Hinata was able to make out that it was a chakra damper, with an additional seal written into it.

She guessed the adaptation was what had caused her to fall so easily. As a shinobi, Hinata was no stranger to pain and an arrow to the shoulder, while incredibly painful, as she was very aware of at the moment, should not have dropped her so quickly. Even with Jiraiya, Hinata should have been able to make an escape. The modified seal must have had a separate effect on her that had knocked her out. She crumpled the seal into a soggy wad and dropped it onto the dirt floor, frustration building inside her.

Hinata heaved herself to her feet, gasping as the pain flared in her shoulder again and her stomach heaved, threatening to relocate from the inside to the outside, and stumbled around the room, one hand on the dirt wall beside her as the chain rattled with each step. In the center of each wall, with the exception of the wall with a crooked door, seals were tacked into the earth. Hinata tried to rip the things off of the wall, but couldn't even touch them. She knew better, chakra dampers, like most seals, always had a specific way they had to be removed and just ripping them off the wall would have been too easy to match the way the rest of her life had been going lately.

A seal stood on either side of the door, and when Hinata tried to push through it, the door gave an inch before hitting something on the other side. She guessed it was a wooden beam and knew it had been hoping too much to think the door wouldn't be barred somehow. The chain fastened to her ankle was anchored to a wooden beam in the center of the room and with the pain flaring in her shoulder, Hinata didn't feel up to testing its strength. She hobbled back to her seat against the far wall and crumpled to the ground, feeling light headed.

She released the flow of chakra to her Byakugan, allowing the murky shadows to fade into darkness and pressed her forehead against the cool earth of the wall. She needed to find a way out. She had to escape, find her son, and get to help. She couldn't help a dark chuckle as she realized the ludicrousness of the idea of being captured and imprisoned within the walls of her own village. She assumed she was still in the village anyway. It would be rather difficult to carry an unconscious injured pregnant woman, who happened to be the wife of the village hero, and her son out through the gate. Leaving the village any other way would have alerted the Barrier Corps and they would have been stopped.

Hinata's mind worked in circles, trying to think up a plan but nothing revealed itself. She cursed the chakra dampers as once again, her summoning contract floated to the front of her mind. If not for those damn seals she could reverse summon Naruto to her, but the stronger the summon, the more chakra required. Kurama was undoubtedly the most powerful creature Hinata could summon under the contract and the dampers would never allow her to amass the necessary chakra. Abruptly, a thought occurred to her and Hinata traced it to its end.

While it was true, the more powerful the summon the more chakra necessary, the more familiar and experienced the bond between summoner and summon, the chakra required lessened. The bond between Hinata and her own personal summon had grown to such an extent the summon now required more blood than chakra.

Hinata quickly ran through the hand seals, twisted her left hand behind her again, smearing the still wet blood onto her thumb and slammed her palm into the dirt floor. A quiet pop before her announced the success of _something_ and Hinata allowed a small inkling of hope to form in her mind.

"Roku?" she asked the darkness softly, and a paw gently padded her leg.

"Where the hell have you brought me, Hinata?" Icy blue eyes glowed out of the smoky darkness before her and Hinata fought down the urge to cry.

"Rokushi! Thank Kami I was able to summon you." Hinata's fingers buried into the thick fur of the fox's scruff.

"You're hurt! What on earth is going on?" Rokushi demanded, nosing the front of Hinata's tender shoulder.

Hinata flinched away, biting her lip to keep from whimpering at the pain and Rokushi backed off. "I don't know. I had taken Jiraiya to the park to play and a woman came running out of the woods. She was frantic, saying something about her sister being hurt. I promised her I would help and followed her but she led me to a clearing with a shack. I was shot in the back and passed out, only to wake up here. There are chakra dampers all around the room and I can barely use my Byakugan at all. I didn't even know if I'd be able to summon you."

"What do you want me to do?" the fox asked patiently. Hinata wished she could see Rokushi's bright white fur, wished she was out of this darkness.

"Do you think you can burrow out of here? I need help but I can't do anything."

"What if whoever caught you comes back and sees a hole in the wall?" Rokushi asked levelly. She had always been a straight-forward and levelheaded thinker. She looked at all of the angles before deciding on a course of action, but once settled, pursued that course with a single-mindedness that would make any Uchiha jealous.

"It doesn't matter. Someone needs to know where we are, and that won't happen unless you can get out. I'll be ok." Hinata assured.

Again, the fox raised a question. "Why not fight as soon as I'm out of here?"

Hinata shook her head, but was unsure if Rokushi could see it, even with her keen eyes, so she answered aloud. "No. I don't know how many are here or what their abilities are. It could be the one woman or it could be a small army. I have no idea who is behind this or what their intention is. It's better if you can sneak away and get help."

"I'm on it," Rokushi promised and immediately began digging into the wall. She dug in silence and neither were really sure how much time had passed in the darkness before they heard footsteps overhead. Rokushi froze, and both strained their ears. The footsteps crossed to the far corner and then there was silence for a short time before a faint glow began to grow around the door in the far wall.

Hinata just caught Rokushi's shadow as she darted across the floor to the wall with the door and laid herself flat against the ground. The heavy bar on the other side of the door scraped out of place and the door swung open. The white fox bolted out before the door was fully open, darting between the legs of the person on the other side.

The person, a woman, yelled and the tray and lamp she had been holding crashed to the floor as she took off up the earthen stairs after the fox. Hinata heard a scream from the level above, a roaring _whoosh_ and a splintering crash as one of Rokushi's fireballs slammed into something, probably the door of the shack. Footsteps pounded across the wooden floorboards above Hinata's head before stopping abruptly. Silence reigned for a long time.

Eventually, the footsteps returned. Quieter and calmer than before, they slowly crossed to the center, above the beam by Hinata's reckoning and something scraped against the wooden floor, a chair possibly.

Hinata's frayed nerves settled a little as silence took over once more. She had been worried her captor would come down to her cell. As a shinobi, Hinata was no stranger to torture, although she had been fortunate up to this point to never be on the receiving end of it. But it seemed her worries were for naught, her captor had no intention of coming down to interrogate her. Mindful of her shoulder she settled against the wall to wait for aid.

**XXX**

**Okay, so I know this chapter is shorter than they have been as of late. When I first 'completed' this story, all of the chapters were about the same length somewhere between 4000 and 5000 words. As your reviews made me think of more things I had missed or skimmed over too lightly, I added things, bulking up some chapters more than others. I hope the length doesn't upset you too much! Things really are going to be happening very, very fast now. And in my defense, I did just give Naruto his memory back.**

**Also, for those of you that noticed, which is probably the majority of you, yes, there is a scene here that is directly from Sparks. I wrote it here, and then decided to post a longer version in Sparks, because it fit the style of that story. Sorry if you don't like the repeat, but hey, it is what it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**So yeah, you guys are pretty freakin incredible! Over forty reviews for the last chapter! That being said, I tried to reply to everyone, but I may have missed a few of you. If that is the case, I am so sorry! PM me and let me know.**

**Guest Reviews: There's quite a few of you!**

**Guest#1: Why Rokushi didn't just unsummon and then reverse summon Hinata….. I was always under the impression reverse summoning was kind of a pain in the butt. Maybe I'm wrong, but it always seemed like it took a large amount of work. And yeah, I suppose the chakra dampers would at the very least cause problems. As for our crazy villain….. yeah, I'm just gonna leave it at that.**

**Guest#2: You are so very welcome! Thank you for letting me know you like it so much!**

**Guest#3: Can I just say thank you? I'm glad to hear that you think Naruto and Hinata are in character even in their relationship. I honestly don't understand why some authors change the entire personality of a character in their stories. Then it's not the character, it's just the name. Like when they make Hinata exactly like Sakura…. Just use Sakura.**

**Guest#4:… I don't want to spoil anything, so I'm just gonna keep quiet.**

**Mexihinatalover: Katei being smarter than she looks or really lucky…. It's a bit of both really. She used the chakra dampers to keep Hinata in line. She had no idea it would prevent Naruto from sensing her.**

**Haze: Thank you, it's always wonderful to hear that someone is so excited for this story!**

**Guest#5: Thank you so much!**

**Guest#6: Also, thank you so much!**

**See I told you there were a lot! Really guys, I would like to take a moment to thank you all so much for your incredible reviews! They really mean the world and they have encouraged me to write so much! I love each and every one of you, even if I only know you through your reviews.**

Chapter 9

XXX

"All of you, break into teams and keep searching. The barrier corps hasn't detected anything passing through so she must still be in the village somewhere." Tsunade's orders were quick and concise and her shinobi leapt to obey. She left them to make their own teams, trusting they would create the best pairs without her having to issue them. Within seconds, the hall was empty save for the Hokage and Naruto.

"Can you find Jiraiya's anchor?" Tsunade asked, holding Naruto's shoulder firmly, forcing him to meet her eyes. His blue eyes were wide and panicked, more frantic than she had ever known him to be, but her question seemed to help him focus, giving him direction.

Naruto focused, reaching out, and found the familiar seal. Before he could stop himself instinct took over, the chakra welled up in his center before spreading and then was gone.

He blinked into the dimness, his eyes trying to adjust after the sudden absence of the bright hospital lights. His right palm lay firmly against something warm and Naruto knew instantly he had jumped to his son. In the next instant before his eyes had the chance to adjust beyond vague shadows and splotches of color in the darkness a pealing scream, that was most decidedly _not_ Hinata, pierced his eardrums and Jiraiya's warmth was pulled from his hand before he heard something thump into something soft.

Naruto formed a Rasengan and the flickering blue light illuminated his dim living room, much to his surprise. In front of him a blonde woman lay awkwardly sprawled on his couch, as if she had fallen, and his son, held firmly against her body, struggled against her arms.

"Papa!" Jiraiya's struggling increased ten-fold when he recognized Naruto, tears shining in his blue eyes. The toddler looked pale and his eyes were rimmed red like he had been crying for hours. His horse voice only added to Naruto's suspicions and he had to fight to control the anger that welled up inside him.

Naruto's heart broke and he cursed himself for allowing his son to be caught up in whatever the hell was going on. His eyes snapped to the woman holding Jiraiya and his Rasengan spun faster without his realizing.

"Let go of my son," he commanded, his voice a low and threatening growl. If anything, the woman's arms held Jiraiya more firmly.

The shock of his sudden appearance seemed to have worn off and the woman shifted on the couch trying to find a more dignified position despite the squirming toddler as she smiled up at Naruto.

"You're home!" she said cheerfully. Jiraiya's elbow narrowly missed her nose as he struggled and her attention focused on him for only a moment. She let go of him with one arm and grabbed his wrist tightly, making Jiraiya whimper in pain, but he stopped moving. Naruto saw red but was frozen in place. He was too afraid of Jiraiya being caught in the crossfire to make a move. "Ryuji! Stop it, I have _told_ you to sit still. If you don't start behaving I'm going to have to spank you."

"If you hurt him, I will kill you." The woman's green eyes flashed up to Naruto, shocked. "I already told you to release him once. I won't tell you again."

"Naruto!" she gasped horrified, her mouth hanging open. "Why would you say something like that in front of our son?"

It was Naruto's turn to be shocked. "Excuse me?" he sputtered, his eyebrows jumping toward his hairline. "_Our_ son?"

"Yes, our little Ryuji," the woman smiled, running a hand through Jiraiya's blond hair affectionately. The boy cringed and whimpered again, more tears streaming down his cheeks. "You_ have_ to remember. I finally got that lying harpy away from you, you must remember me now." Her green eyes jumped back to his face and she looked so hopeful. "It's me, Katei. Don't you remember your own wife?"

Naruto couldn't keep up. "My _wife_?" The words simply didn't make sense. His brain recognized the sounds, but the definitions when placed together like that, coming from this woman didn't make any sense. His eyes roamed over her, and for the first time a brief flicker of recognition sparked in his brain. The woman from the market. He had met her before that, though, seven months ago, in Rice country on a mission with Hinata.

Katei frowned now, trying to get his attention. "You must remember. You _have_ to remember now. I got you away from the home-wrecking thief, you're supposed to remember! We met in Rice Country. You were there on a long-term mission and we fell in love."

Naruto had no idea what she was talking about, but the woman was speaking with earnest now. "We were married, we eloped, because you wanted to marry me but didn't want to go back to the village for permission without me being your wife. When you finished your mission you came back here, to the Leaf, but you promised you would come back. Then a warlord invaded my village and enslaved me. You were sent to Rice again and you rescued me, but that slut with you had done something. You didn't remember me!" Katei was beginning to panic, franticly spewing out words. "You left with her after you saved me. You didn't remember me, but I swore I would save you."

She had risen from the couch, still holding Jiraiya to her, albeit awkwardly, like she'd never actually held a child before. She began to step towards him, but Naruto took a step back and held up a hand, silently commanding her to stop, which she did, thankfully. He had no idea what she was talking about, her words seemed barely strung together in her growing hysteria. "You remember this?" he asked. He needed to stall, needed to find a way to get Jiraiya away from her so he could subdue her. His frustration at being held at the mercy of such a diminutive civilian woman rankled at him, urged him to just attack, but he couldn't with his son in the middle.

Katei faltered, biting her lip before rushing through an explanation. "No, but it's not my fault. When I was held prisoner, something happened to me. I think they erased my memory somehow so that I would stop trying to escape to find you. But I could _never _forget you! What they did to me is where I figured out how to help you. I had to erase all the false memories that _witch_ had planted in your head, so that I could remind you who _I_ was."

"What witch?" Naruto asked, not understanding what she was talking about.

Fury engulfed the woman's face in an instant and she seemed to forget she was holding a child. She dropped him, nearly threw him to the ground, and Naruto dove to catch his son as she screamed. If he had thought she was mad before, he had been sorely mistaken.

"That Hyuga whore! You told me she had always been obsessed with you. I never thought she would go so far as to steal you and our son from me!" she ranted, but Naruto wasn't listening.

He wrapped Jiraiya in his arms, the terrified child crying and fisting his little fingers in his father's shirt. He held onto his father like a monkey, and Naruto held him tightly as he rolled away from the furious woman. He still had no idea what she was rambling on about but Jiraiya was now out of harm's way and without a thought Naruto launched a Rasengan at her. When his brain caught up with his actions, he didn't even regret it.

Everything had happened so fast, Katei's sudden mood swing, dropping Jiraiya and Naruto diving to catch him. She hadn't even paused in her rant before the Rasengan connected with her chest and she was launched back. Her body cartwheeled over the back of the couch and she hit the archway leading into the kitchen, leaving a hole in the wall as she slid to the floor, unconscious.

As soon as the Rasengan was flying toward its target Naruto focused on his son, falling to his knees with relief. The toddler wailed into his shoulder, his entire little body shaking and shuddering in Naruto's arms. Naruto alternated between running his hand through Jiraiya's wild blond spikes over and over and rubbing circles on his back. He whispered comforting words into his ear, promising him everything was ok and Papa had him and he would never let anything hurt him ever again.

Jiraiya's little arms were wrapped around his neck like a vice. Naruto was loath to leave Jiraiya with anyone but he was still painfully aware that Hinata was missing and there was no way he was going to take his son right back into the middle of a possible confrontation. He suspected the woman would know where his wife was and quickly summoned a shadow clone. Without a word, the clone shot out the door to the hospital to find Tsunade and the ANBU and bring them.

Although his grip hadn't slacked even a fraction, Jiraiya's sobbing eventually trickled into quiet whimpers and hiccups, but his eyes were riveted to the slumped form against the wall. Naruto shifted to block his view, tucking Jiraiya's head under his chin and continued whispering comforting nonsense when the front door was incinerated in a wall of flame. Naruto dove for the floor, twisting to cradle Jiraiya between himself and the foot of the couch to shield him from the heat before rolling to his feet, Rasengan in hand. A white blur leapt onto the coffee table and Naruto found himself face to face with his wife's personal summon.

"You're damn lucky I can sense Kurama, Boy," she reprimanded crossly. "I was half way to the hospital when you jumped and I had to turn around."

Naruto ignored her, gently trying to calm Jiraiya's renewed cries. "Where's Hinata?" He spied dry brown clumps that looked suspiciously like old blood matted in the fox's white fur and tried not to think about where they'd come from, fighting down panic and worry. He needed to focus now.

"Being held in a shack in the woods to the West. I can lead you there, but we need to hurry. She's injured and I don't know what may have happened since I left her." Rokushi was all business as usual, not allowing any worry she may have felt for her summoner to show in her voice.

Quickly, Naruto summoned another shadow clone and tried to hand Jiraiya off but the toddler wouldn't let go of his shirt.

"No!" he wailed and clamped his little legs around Naruto's waist, holding on like an octopus. "Please don't leave me, Papa," he begged through his tears. "I'm scared!"

Naruto's heart broke and he held Jiraiya tightly to his chest. He was torn between calming his son and rushing to the rescue of his wife. "I know you're scared, Froggy, but everything's going to be ok now. No one's going to hurt you, but I have to go make sure no one hurts Mama." Watery blue eyes looked up into his face and Jiraiya sniffled loudly, his little body still shaking as he took in great shuddering breaths.

"Where is Mama?" Jiraiya asked through his sniffling and shuddering hiccups. "There w-was a scary lady when we were a-at t-the park. Mama s-said we were gonna help her, but then Mama f-fell down and the l-lady took me!" Jiraiya's sobs grew as he tried to tell his father what had happened. "I want Mama!" he wailed and buried his face in Naruto's shoulder, holding tightly to him.

"I know you do, Froggy. And I'm gonna go find her, ok? She's gonna be fine. I'll be back in no time, but I've gotta go now, ok?" Naruto asked. He turned so Jiraiya could see his clone, who smiled encouragingly and waved. "Look, I'll be here the whole time," he promised and very slowly, Jiraiya nodded, still sniffling and shuddering, and hesitantly held his arms out to the clone. Naruto's doppelganger gently cradled the child to his chest and nodded at him.

"Hurry up, Boss. Go get her, I'll hold down the fort."

Naruto nodded, and dashed into the bedroom to find a kunai. When he returned, he looked to Rokushi and then followed the white streak out of the apartment.

A gray light was just beginning to grow in the east over the Hokage faces as Rokushi briefed him on the situation as they sped through the village and then the woods. She quickly told him about the layout of the shack, the single woman that had guarded it, and Hinata's condition. His heart nearly skipped a few beats when the fox described the broken arrow she'd seen protruding from Hinata's shoulder and he pushed himself to run faster.

Naruto didn't even pause as they reached the clearing. Relying on the growing daylight he shot from the tree line and through the charred wreckage of the doorway Rokushi must have blown away, kunai in hand, but came up short as the thick tangy scent of blood assaulted his nose. Sharp blue eyes flashed around the small, sparsely furnished room but didn't find much. A table and two chairs were about all that were inside. An auburn haired woman slumped, face down, on the table.

Naruto approached her warily, Rokushi at his heels, and had to resist the urge to vomit when he saw the red pool that dripped from the tabletop onto the floorboards. As he stepped closer, Naruto saw the slow trickle of blood seeping from three long deep gashes in the girl's right forearm. Grimacing, he gently pulled the bloody kunai from her left hand wishing he could do something, but knowing the woman was beyond even Tsunade and Sakura's skill now. He saw blood drip into her lap and shifted her head just enough to see the beginning of a bloody slash across the woman's pale throat. She must have tried to kill herself by slitting her wrists when Rokushi escaped, and after realizing it wouldn't be enough, slashed her throat.

Although he knew he shouldn't, Naruto couldn't help the sorrow and sympathy that welled up in his chest for this woman. By all rights he should hate her for what she had done to Hinata, and he suspected to him. But Naruto had never been heartless and something about the woman's empty eyes reminded him of Nagato. He felt, deep in his gut, something evil must have driven this woman to such an end.

Something butted against the back of his knee and Naruto looked down to see Rokushi's solemn eyes watching him.

"There's nothing we can do for her. Come quickly, Hinata's this way." The fox quickly crossed to the back corner of the shed and disappeared down an earthen stair way. Naruto left the woman, pushing her from his mind as he focused once again on rescuing his wife. He followed Rokushi down the stairs which descended along the wall of the shack and turned at the corner to follow the connecting wall. A small tray, a crust of bread, an empty cup, and a cold lamp lay scattered in the open doorway at the bottom and Naruto formed a Rasengan again to serve as light. As he stepped through the doorway, the ball of chakra fizzled out of its own accord and he could not reform it.

"Naruto?" The soft, hoarse, call came from across the room and Naruto's blue eyes searched frantically into the darkness.

"Hinata! I can't see anything, where are you?" He heard a chain rattle and out of the shadows his beautiful wife limped toward him. He surged forward, wrapping his arms around her but recoiled almost immediately when his left forearm was jabbed by something protruding from Hinata's back. She had flinched, but hadn't made a sound until he had recoiled.

"Ow," she said softly, and Naruto couldn't help the weak chuckle that bubbled out of his throat. He knew she was injured, and he knew he needed to get her out of there as quickly as possible, but he couldn't help but feel downright ecstatic that she was in front of him and well enough to joke, albeit only a little, about the pain she was in.

"Sorry," he apologized sincerely, his palms cradling her face. "Come on, let's get you out of here."

"I'm chained in," she informed him, beginning to lean heavily on him. "There are chakra dampers, so you can't use jutsu." She sounded absolutely exhausted and Naruto did his best to support her weight.

Naruto squinted into the darkness, and with the dim light filtering in from the doorway saw a paper seal tacked to the wall beside them. He gently ushered Hinata to the floor, leaning her against the post in the center and walked over to the seal. Memories of all the research he had done on seals in the last five years flooded his mind and he quickly flickered through hand seals, pumped some of Kurama's demonic chakra into the seal, and watched as the paper quickly burned away.

Trying again, Naruto formed a Rasengan in his hand and turned to look at Hinata in the swirling blue light. Her face, clothes, and hands were covered in smudges of dirt and blood, her long hair was hopelessly snarled and her face looked pale and pinched with exhaustion and pain. He quickly crossed the dirt floor to her and crouching before her, cradled her ankle in one hand and eased the Rasengan against the metal cuff.

The powerful ball of chakra ate through the metal easily and in a moment, Hinata's only slightly chaffed ankle was free.

Rokushi had sat patiently beside her mistress as Naruto worked. Now she nuzzled Hinata's neck gently and bid them both goodbye.

"You're safe now. I'll see you soon." Rokushi gently licked Hinata's cheek affectionately, despite the dirt, grime, and blood caked there, and then was gone in a puff of smoke.

Gently lifting Hinata into his arms, Naruto rose and carried her out of the dark, dank cell. He tried to position her in a way that would prevent her from seeing the woman when he reached the top of the stairs but it was a futile effort. He gently squeezed her knee with the hand that was holding her legs when she gasped breathlessly. "She was like this when I got here. I don't know what happened."

A gentle breeze swept in from the gaping doorway and blew a scrap of paper from under the table to Naruto's feet. He gently set Hinata on her feet, keeping a hand on the small of her back to support her because he could feel her legs shaking under her own weight, and stooped to catch the paper. He noticed it was covered in shaky writing, but stuffed it in his pocket for later examination. He needed to get Hinata to the hospital and pick up Jiraiya. Naruto scooped his wife back up into his arms and swiftly left the shack. He was about to leap towards the trees when Hinata's hand constricted on that point where his neck met his shoulder, hard.

"Wait, where's Jiraiya?" she asked, slightly frantic. "He was with me when I was captured. He wasn't here when you found me?"

"He's fine, he's at home with one of my clones," Naruto assured her quickly. "I'm going to get him as soon as I get you to the hospital." Hinata's body sagged with relief, her head resting on his shoulder. Mindful of her injury, Naruto pulled Hinata to him more securely and took off toward the hospital.

So early in the morning, the lobby of Konoha hospital was quiet and mostly empty. The abrupt arrival of the Hero of the Leaf with his exhausted, bloodied, wife in his arms livened things up considerably. To Naruto's great relief, a familiar face was waiting for him.

Sasuke stepped away from the front desk and it was only because of their incredible bond that Naruto recognized the small glimmer of relief in his friend's onyx eyes. He gave Hinata a quick once-over to check her injuries before addressing Naruto.

"Tsunade and Sakura are preparing a room upstairs. Come on." Naruto wasted no time in following, trying not to jostle Hinata too much in his haste. Sasuke led him to the second floor and down a quiet hall before opening a room and gesturing for Naruto to precede him in.

Inside, Naruto gently set Hinata on the waiting bed and Sakura leapt forward to begin examining her injuries. In the chair in the corner, the Hokage sat, cradling an unnaturally still blond toddler in her arms. The child had buried his face in her neck, his eyes shut tight, and the fingers of one hand fisted one of her blonde pigtails. She rose from the chair as Naruto stepped toward her and carefully handed over the child. Jiraiya resisted at first his eyes squeezed shut, his little arms holding tightly to the woman he knew as his grandmother. It wasn't until Naruto called his name that he looked up and slowly relinquished his grip and turned to his father. There was a haunted, scared look in his eyes as he looked at his father and once again, Naruto felt his heart shatter as he cradled his son against his chest. He wished, more than anything, he could make Jiraiya forget the things he had been through, but he knew it wouldn't be right.

Jiraiya curled up, trying to make himself as small as possible as he latched on to Naruto. He was still terrified of the disturbing things he had experienced in the last twenty-four hours and Naruto tried to not worry about how unsettling it was to see his bright energetic little boy so still. He was safe now and that was what mattered. Once Hinata was well again, the two would help Jiraiya together.

"What happened to the woman?" he asked Tsunade, gently rubbing circles on Jiraiya's back. From the other side of the room Hinata gasped sharply and Naruto whipped around to look at her. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting her lip as her fingers gripped the edge of the bed so tightly her knuckles were white. Sakura was grimacing and muttering 'sorry, sorry' as she peered closely at the arrow shaft.

With a monumental effort, Naruto turned back to Tsunade. Her golden eyes remained fixed on Hinata over his shoulder as she spoke. "ANBU picked her up. She's with Ino and Ibiki now. They won't stop until they figure out what the purpose of this all was."

Naruto nodded, a dark sense of vindication settling in the pit of his stomach. "Do you remember that old woodcutter's shack out on the edge of the west woods?" he asked. Tsunade nodded, puzzled. "You may want to send an ANBU squad out there. That's where Hinata was being held. There's a woman inside. She was dead when I got there, but you may be able to figure something out."

Tsunade nodded sharply and gestured at Sasuke who, Naruto noticed for the first time, was still present, standing patiently by the door. "Check it out, Uchiha," she ordered and Sasuke bowed sharply before leaving.

"My lady," Sakura called, still focused on Hinata's injuries. "We need to operate if we're going to get this thing out without any more damage."

"Let's get going, then." Tsunade commanded.

As Sakura began kicking the brakes off of the hospital bed Naruto crossed to Hinata. "You gonna be ok?" he asked softly, running a thumb over her dirty cheek. She smiled up at him tightly, leaning in to his hand.

"I'll be fine," she answered. She sounded exhausted and Naruto just wanted to take her away from everything, steal her away where no one would ever be able to hurt her again. "You just look after him," Hinata said, her eyes gazing softly at Jiraiya. Naruto glanced down to find the toddler had drifted off into a fitful slumber. He gently kissed Hinata's cheek, forcing himself to ignore her surprised look, before Sakura and Tsunade rolled the bed out of the room, taking his wife with them.

For a moment, Naruto wasn't sure what to do with himself. Jiraiya twitched fitfully but didn't wake and Naruto crossed to the chair in the corner Tsunade had been sitting in, easing himself into the uncomfortable synthetic leather and let a whoosh of air leave his body as he tried to comfort his son.

In the silence of the empty room, Naruto let the events of the last day wash over him. His mind worked in reverse, considering the most recent events first, and he slowly catalogued everything that had happened. The image of the dead woman loomed before him and Naruto remembered the scrap of paper he had found. Carefully fishing it out of his pocket, trying not to wake Jiraiya, Naruto looked over the shaky characters. He paused, not sure if he really wanted to know the motives behind the woman's actions.

The teachings of his godfather rose to the front of his memory. The Toad Sage had honestly believed that one day, people could understand one another. He believed that true peace was possible if people would only take the time to see the world through another's eyes. The impact his sensei's beliefs had played on his life had never steered him wrong. There was a very good reason Naruto had named his son after his godfather. He hoped that Jiraiya would grow up to share those beliefs. The Toad Sage was not around to teach them anymore though, and it would be up to Naruto to instill those principles in his son. There was no better way than to lead by example.

Taking a deep breath to steel himself and pulling the sleeping toddler a bit closer, Naruto began to read.

_I know I shouldn't do this. I should face the consequences of my actions, take my punishment and atone for what I've done but I never claimed to be brave or noble and I simply can't face that. I'm not that strong._

_Although I know it will never be enough to pay for what I've done, I am truly sorry. I never meant to hurt anyone but I felt I had no choice. I did it to save my sister who meant everything to me. I know I have no right to ask, but I beg that you not punish her for my actions. Katei used her to blackmail me into doing her dirty work, and I only did what I did to save her. I don't know what will happen to her, now that I am gone, but I pray to Kami she will be safe. Katei has threatened to sell her as a whore into the West. I know I have absolutely no right to ask anything of you, but I ask you to save her._

_Her name is Yui and she is ten years old. I only ever wanted the best for her and I never meant to hurt anyone, but desperation drove me. We have never had a place to call home for as long as I can remember and I wanted a better life for her. I chose to make a life for us in Rice. I could not have made a worse decision if I had tried._

_I don't know how, but Katei learned of the jutsu I learned from a scroll left to me by my father. I was struggling to make ends meet for Yui and me, and when Katei approached me she made the job sound easy, make her boyfriend forget some things she didn't want him to remember. I should have known better, but I needed the money._

_I am sorry, both for those that I have hurt, and for running from things even now, denying you your vengeance. I only ask that you have mercy on an innocent little girl, and not judge her for her weak sister's actions. As I saw it, it was a matter of kill or be killed. If I did not take something from someone else, I would lose what was most precious to me. I know that doesn't make what I did right, but that is why I did it._

_The jutsu on Naruto is not permanent. It is a simple sealing that takes specific memories and locks them away inside the mind. To reverse the effects, the seal must be removed, the same as any seal. It may be a little overwhelming for a little while, as all the memories find their places again, but afterwards there shouldn't be any problems. I've heard that the Yamanaka Clan of the Leaf Village specialize in jutsu that deal with the mind. This jutsu is not particularly advanced, and removing the seal should be simple for one of them._

_The woman is downstairs. I would have released her when the fox got out, but Katei has the key. She also has the boy. She didn't tell me what her plan is but I think she went to Naruto's home. She won't hurt him, she honestly believes he is her son, but you should probably hurry anyways. There's no way of guessing what that lunatic will actually do._

_Once again, I am sorry for the part I have played in this tragedy. I did it for Yui._

_Rei_

_So it's still not over,_ Naruto thought. There was no way they could abandon an innocent little girl to the fate described in that letter. As much as he wanted to just be done with the situation, Naruto knew he would never be able to simply let another person suffer when it was within his power to prevent it.

Bright golden sunlight was leaking through the curtains, hailing a new day and an overwhelming exhaustion settled over Naruto. As Jiraiya fidgeted again Naruto put the dark thoughts from his mind. For now, his family was safe. His son was in his arms and his wife was being looked after by the two best medical shinobi to ever walk the earth.

_And I remember them now_, Naruto thought with a smile. Memories of his life with Hinata and Jiraiya played across his mind. He flitted from one to the next without any particular rhyme or reason, simply reveling in _remembering_.

XXX

When the door slid open Naruto snapped to awareness and realized he had drifted off at some point. Jiraiya still lay curled against his chest, and as Sakura wheeled Hinata back in on a bed, Naruto cuddled him closer. His eyes roamed over Hinata's still form critically, taking in every detail. She was asleep, her face now clean and no longer pinched with pain he noted, a tight knot in his gut slowly untwisting. The crisp hospital gown and light blankets complimented her now clean ivory skin and if it wasn't for the fact that she _was_ in a hospital bed, Naruto could almost believe she was just sleeping.

"How'd it go?" he called to his friend softly, not wanting to wake Jiraiya. The pinkette looked tired but pleased as she applied the brakes to the wheels on the bed.

"Good. We got the arrow out fine and we've taken care of any serious problems. The arrow was the worst of it, although we were worried about the baby for a bit." Sakura raised a calming hand as Naruto anxiously made to rise, that disappearing knot in his gut wrenching violently. "Everything's fine. We're going to keep a close eye on them for a while, but both mother and child are ok for now."

Naruto heaved a relieved sigh. Guiltily, he realized he hadn't even thought about the new baby. He had been too focused on saving the family he already had. With one thing landing on top of another as they had for the past week or so, Hinata's pregnancy had simply seemed more like another hurdle than a real thing. Naruto had a feeling that, like with Jiraiya, it wouldn't really become real until Hinata began to show, or the baby had actually arrived.

"We had to put her under for the surgery, but she should be awake in an hour or so," Sakura continued. "Try to keep her from using her shoulder. I don't want her pulling out the stitches or damaging anything on the inside."

Naruto nodded, pulling Jiraiya a little higher up his chest as the toddler shifted again. "Where's Granny?"

"She went to get some sleep. She did most of the surgery and she'd been working all night. She'll check in with Ibiki and Ino this afternoon and see what they've found and then we'll figure out what to do. You should get some rest too. I'm going to stop by the Intel building and see if Ino needs anything before hitting the sack, myself."

"Take this with you," Naruto said, holding out the suicide note. "I found it in that shack Hinata was being held in. It's gotta be the dead woman's." Sakura took the note, her eyes quickly scanning over it with interest. "It brings up a few more problems we've got to deal with, but it also tells us a bit. See if they can figure anything else out from it." Sakura nodded sharply and turned to leave.

"Make sure you get some sleep, ok?" she admonished. Naruto nodded and settled deeper into the uncomfortable chair and allowed himself to drift off again.

XXX

When next he woke, it was because Jiraiya was carefully crawling off his chest. He watched through one tired, squinted eye as the toddler quickly padded to the other side of the room and stood on his tip toes to peek over the edge of Hinata's bed. She had been watching his progress and smiled down at him and Jiraiya lifted his arms to her, silently begging to be held.

Naruto watched as Hinata grimaced as she pushed herself into a sitting position and moved to lift the toddler.

"Jiraiya, no." At the sound of his father's curt commanding voice the child in question startled and spun around a little too quickly, only just managing to hold his balance as he scrambled away from his mother's bed. He stood guiltily looking down at his pigeon-toed feet with his hands behind his back.

"I just wanted Mama," he mumbled and explanation, peeking up at Naruto through his bangs. "I'm sorry."

Naruto heaved himself out of the chair and crossed the room in a few quick steps to scoop Jiraiya into his arms once more.

"That's not what I meant, Froggy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you." Naruto placed his son down on the edge of Hinata's bed and only just caught him from launching at her. "Carefully! Of course you can have Mama, but you have to be gentle. Mama's hurt and I just didn't want her trying to pick you up." Slowly, making sure the toddler wouldn't bulldoze into his wife, Naruto released Jiraiya and watched as Hinata wrapped her arms around him, although he noticed she moved her right arm as little as possible.

She cuddled her son close and placed a kiss on his unruly blond hair, the child already drifting off into an exhausted sleep again in the safety of his mother's arms, but she was looking at Naruto strangely, her eyebrows furrowed. "I could have gotten him," she said softly.

Naruto shrugged tiredly as he looked her over with a critical eye. "I know, but I don't want you using that shoulder more than you have to. Doctor's orders." One of his hands was resting on her leg under the blankets and he gave it a gentle squeeze, trying to reassure himself that she was really there and really ok.

She was still watching him, just as critically as he was her, and he could tell she knew something was up. He took a moment to revel in the fact that he could understand what she was thinking and feeling from the subtle nuances of her face once again. It had bothered him to no end to not be able to read her, and he would never take that small detail of intimacy for granted as long as he lived.

"Naruto…" she began hesitantly, her beautiful eyes searching his face. "Is… everything ok? You're acting a bit… strange."

Naruto couldn't stop the scoff that welled up and carried all the air in his chest behind it. "I've been walking around without a memory for the past week, my wife and son were kidnapped less than forty-eight hours ago, my son is traumatized by the ordeal and my pregnant wife is in a hospital bed after being shot and held captive in a cellar out in the woods. I think I have a few pretty good reasons to be acting strangely, Hime." He smiled when she perked up at the nickname. He hadn't used it since his memory loss and he was sure she'd missed it as it always made her smile brightly at him when he used it. "I thought I told you I don't like it when you're in the hospital bed instead of me," he teased gently.

Hinata's brow furrowed for a moment as she recalled the memory he was referring to. She had come home injured from a recon mission that had quickly gone south and Naruto had been none too pleased. That had happened just before they'd decided to have Jiraiya, which was decidedly _after_ they had been married, and therefore, after anything he should have remembered. Naruto watched as the gears worked in her head and the only possible explanation clicked into place in her mind and shock replaced confusion on her face, her eyebrows smoothing and rising under her bangs and her mouth dropping into an 'o' of astonishment.

"Naruto…" she asked, slightly breathless, almost as if she was afraid that if she said her suspicion aloud it would poof away.

His small smile grew wider and he rubbed her back lightly in a way that he knew calmed her and pressed his forehead against hers, nodding slightly. "Yeah, Hime, it's back. All of it." That beautiful laugh Naruto loved so much bubbled up breathlessly and her left arm wrapped tightly around his waist.

His hand came up to cup her face and he couldn't help himself. He pressed his lips to hers, breathing in her scent of cinnamon through his nose. The hand on the small of his back fisted into his shirt as Hinata inhaled sharply, her lips pressing against his eagerly and Naruto took a moment to enjoy the way her lips worked against his and reacquaint himself with her taste. Reminding himself she had just had surgery, however minimal, and that it probably wouldn't be a good thing if she passed out on him, Naruto reluctantly pulled away, smirking cockily when her lips tried to trail after his, and the fist on his back pushed against him, trying to keep him from moving away. Appeasing her, he kept his forehead pressed to hers, their noses brushing.

"I love you so much," he sighed. He smiled and brushed the tears from her cheeks as she let out a watery laugh and pecked him on the lips again.

"I didn't know if I'd ever hear you say that again. I love you, too," she whispered earnestly staring into his eyes and, he felt, looking into his soul with those gorgeous pearls of her's. "What happened? What brought them back?"

Naruto quickly explained what had happened. He told her about the growing sense of unease he had felt the night before, followed by the pain and waking up in the hospital. He described finding Kurama in the 'Memory Room' as he called it and learning of the seal. When he explained that the pain had been from Kurama breaking the seal, Hinata had placed a cool palm against his cheek.

"Are you ok?" she asked, worriedly. He held her palm to his cheek and placed a soft kiss on her wrist before answering.

"You're the one lying in the hospital bed after emergency surgery and you're asking if _I'm _ok?" he laughed again. The fact that she was ok seemed to have solidified in his mind as he had been talking to her and now he couldn't seem to control the giddiness that was welling up in his chest. Trying to be serious for her he fought down his smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. Kurama's chakra had started healing me before I even left the mindscape."

"So it _was_ all planned?" Hinata asked. "Just like Kurama expected?" Naruto nodded solemnly. He didn't seem capable of letting go of Hinata and he perched on the side of her bed, his leg pressing against hers. "Who would do this? _Why_ would someone do this? Why to us?"

He shrugged helplessly as he answered. "I don't know, Hime. There's no way the woman that held you in the woods was acting of her own will. That note I found mentioned being blackmailed. Do you remember the woman we ran into in the market a while ago? The girl from Rice Country?" Hinata nodded uncertainly. Naruto grimaced, reluctant to tell Hinata of his confrontation with her at the apartment, knowing it would upset her, but she had a right to know.

"I didn't wake up from the seal until after you'd gone missing. I tried to find your anchor, for the Hiraishin but I couldn't sense it, probably because of the chakra dampers, so I looked for Jiraiya's. When I jumped to him I was at home, and that woman had him." The hand that had settled on his side twisted into a fist again, pressing into the muscle above his hip, as Hinata's eyebrows knitted together anxiously. He tried to sooth her, rubbing her leg gently, but her entire body was taut as a wire. "He was ok, he wasn't hurt, she was just holding him," he tried to sooth her, but realized too late that telling her another woman had been holding her son probably hadn't been the wisest course of action. He rushed onward, hoping that by speaking faster he could lessen her anxiety. "She was going on about how I was her husband and you had stolen me from her, but her memory had been erased. She didn't make a lot of sense.

"Do you remember when we were in Rice Country and we took down that gang boss? The one with the human trafficking empire?" Hinata nodded stiffly, still clearly upset and not quite understanding his sudden change of course and Naruto could tell she was trying to be patient and listen to him. "She was one of the civilians we saved. The only reason I remember her is because she was the village headman's daughter. There were so many people we released I'm not surprised you didn't recognize her when she showed up here. Anyway, I think she forced the other woman into her scheme to try and… seduce me, I guess? I don't know."

"Where is she now?" Hinata's voice held a steel Naruto hadn't heard from her since they had faced Madara and he rubbed her leg again, trying to calm her.

"Sakura said she'd been turned over to Ibiki and Ino." Hinata noticeably relaxed. "With any luck, they'll be able to get something out of her that makes sense, although I'm not really sure what that will be. She was raving like a lunatic when I faced her in the apartment. She kept calling Jiraiya 'Ryuji'. I don't know how much Ino and Ibiki are going to be able to piece together."

Hinata's confusion still clearly showed on her face before she closed her eyes and shook her head wearily. She still looked exhausted and Naruto helped her settled back into her pillows, tenderly brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"I suppose we'll worry about it later," she sighed. Gently shifting Jiraiya from her lap to her side, Hinata scooted to the far side of the narrow bed and looked over her shoulder to him. "Is there enough room for you there?" she invited.

Naruto smiled fondly at her and stretched out along the length of her body. His left arm slid under her head and his right wrapped over her waist so his hand could rest on Jiraiya's back as he held them both close. He pressed his chest firmly against her back and snuck a foot between her ankles, tangling his body with hers as much as he dared given her injury, wishing he could simply melt into her body. He deeply inhaled her slightly spicy scent and buried his nose in her hair as his perfect little family drifted into sleep.

**XXX**

**Okay guys, only one more chapter to go! I can't believe it's almost over! I've poured so much work into this story, and it felt like it took me so long to write it, and now it's almost done. It has all culminated into 52000 plus words and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and sharing it with you all.**

**Once again, thank you all for your incredible support! I can't express how much it means to me!**

**As always please review and let me know what you think!**

**Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here we are at least, my dears! The final chapter! What a ride it's been! I cannot thank you enough for all of your incredible support. I know it's not enough for me to just say thanks, but I think you'd all be a bit creeped out if some random girl from the internet tried to glomp you all in gratitude.**

**Guest Reviews for the final time for **_**The Path We Walk**_**:**

**MexiHinatalover: Yeah, Katei's a little nuts… Rie's life pretty much sucked all around. Recommend a favorite story? There are so many! Walking Backwards on a Tightrope by Lithos Maitreya is freaking amazing, although unfinished and hasn't been updated in a while. Branches by Nate Grey is amazing! The Hokage's Secret Closet is an incredibly unique and ingenious one-shot that I absolutely love! If you want more, check out my favorite stories on my profile, I've got tons and all of them are absolutely incredible!**

**AnonymousP: Thank you for riding this freaky roller-coaster! I will do my best to continue writing as long as you continue to leave me your incredible reviews!**

**CookieDemon212: Thank you so much! I'm glad that each of those points you mentioned came off well. They were all kind of key points when I was writing that I wanted to draw out particular emotions, so to hear that it worked is a relief!**

**Gigiree123: Wow, thank you! O,O I feel honored! I hope that I can continue to put out things that you will like so much!**

**Haze: I am hoping that by saying words cannot express you are imply that they cannot express your love and adoration for this story rather than your loathing and hatred… I'm just going to assume it is the first because it will keep me from crying myself to sleep at night :)**

**That about wraps us up. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**XXX**

Chapter 10

"You're kidding me."

Naruto's steely blue eyes bored into the Hokage. The late afternoon sunlight filtered in through the window as he stood beside Hinata's bed, trying to wrap his head around what they had been told.

"You seriously expect us to believe that the woman that almost single-handedly destroyed our life did everything just because she is clinically insane." His annoyance and skepticism colored his words as he tried to keep from doing or saying anything he would regret. He knew Ino and Tsunade had done their best and were only informing them of what had been found, but that didn't mean he had to like what he was told and he was having trouble keeping his temper in check. Katei pleading insanity was just too easy. Even if it _did_ explain her actions perfectly.

Ino stepped forward now and almost flinched as Naruto's piercing gaze turned to her. She had seen him in battle and Naruto's anger was never something she wanted to be on the receiving end of. She tried to appease him.

"I know it doesn't make sense, but isn't that kind of the point?" Ino reasoned. "I spent the last eighteen hours digging through her head with a full psych team and _Ibiki_. Nothing was coherent, the way things are in a normal mind. A lot of the memories, especially those concerning you, Naruto, were fake. She had literally created them. She had _honestly_ deluded herself into believing that you were her husband, Jiraiya was her son, and that Hinata was an interloper that had done something to you to steal you away. It was a celebrity crush on crack, meth, soldier pills, and steroids.

"You and Hinata rescued her from that human trafficking operation seven months ago and she fell in love with her rescuer. It's a standard case of Knight in Shining Armor Syndrome, if a little excessive-"

"A _little_ excessive?" Naruto interrupted harshly, his arms crossed tightly over his chest as he watched Ino carefully.

She gave him a withering look and ignored his question, continuing with her explanation pointedly. "She began fantasizing and then those _fantasies_ became _reality_ for her," Ino explained. "There have been cases like this in the past. A fanatic who dreams up some crazy reality, or some sort of ambition and then does anything to make it real. There have been cases where people have attempted assassinations because the actress they were in love with said she didn't like the prince of some country in a movie. People like this would do literally anything for the object of their affections without ever having met them. The fact that you saved her, that you met her and she literally owes you her life, only fuels the fire."

"So she's psychotic. What do we do about it?" Naruto folded his arms tightly across his chest as he spoke, looking between Tsunade and Ino. "I think the other girl killed herself because she thought _we_ would kill her when we caught her. I want some form of justice, but execution is a bit much." He glanced at Hinata to see if she agreed. She looked upset but she smiled thinly at him and nodded to show her support.

"And what about the girl in Rei's suicide letter? It doesn't feel right to just leave that alone."

"We aren't going to leave anything, Naruto," Tsunade assured. "I'm already working on a team to go and retrieve her. From the sound of things there might be more to that than we've seen so far anyway. I have my suspicions that another human trafficking operation may have started up. I want to bring the girl to Konoha and see what we can do for her. As for this woman, Katei, things are a bit more complicated. She was the headman's daughter of a small but surprisingly prominent village in Rice Country. Her village is where we import most of our rice from. And their Daimyo may cause us trouble if we don't handle this right. Working out what to do with her will be a bit complicated, but I intend to see she receives proper treatment.

"For now, your job is to look after your family, make sure Hinata heals up properly and get back to work. I know it's an understatement to say this has been a very unpleasant period in your lives, but it happened and there's nothing anyone can do to change it. I think the best thing for you both would be to just put it behind you as best you can and move forward, all right?" Tsunade's words were gentle but firm. Naruto knew she wouldn't take no for an answer. He turned to Hinata, taking her hand in his and lacing their fingers together.

She smiled at him, squeezing his fingers and he took strength from her. If there was one thing he could always count on Hinata for, it was to be there for him, to support him, when he needed her most.

"Ok, Granny. We'll do our best."

"That's all I ask," she told him, a small sympathetic smile playing on her lips.

"What about Jiraiya?" Hinata asked. "Is he going to be ok? Is there anything we can do for him?"

Naruto frowned as he thought of his son. Sasuke had offered to watch him while the Hokage spoke with them, but it had not been an easy task convincing the boy to leave his parents' side. Normally Jiraiya loved going anywhere with Sasuke. The boy seemed to have inherited his father's innate ability to simply _understand_ the Uchiha and despite a rocky start when Jiraiya was born, the two were very close. After his initial apprehensions of his own shortcomings had been laid to rest, the Uchiha had taken to the toddler with the infamous single-mindedness that could be both a blessing and a curse. Naruto knew his best friend cared for his son like his own brother, if not his own son.

The Uchiha hadn't said anything, but then again he usually never did or needed to for Naruto to know that Sasuke was just as upset by what Jiraiya had been through as the boy's parents. The fact that Jiraiya had _not_ wanted to go somewhere with Sasuke had been a blow to his confidence, but Sasuke was determined to make sure the boy was all right.

As it was, no one was really sure how to help the boy. He absolutely hated being separated from his parents, but Naruto knew, even when he or Hinata was holding him, Jiraiya was terrified.

Before the incident, Jiraiya had been a bubbly, loud, happy little boy that was never quiet and never still. He had always been very social and loved people, often throwing himself from the arms of one person to the next. Now they were lucky if they could get him to answer a question by shaking or nodding his head and he only ever answered Naruto or Hinata. He rarely spoke at all and he didn't move if he could help it, choosing to sit unnaturally still as if he was trying not to draw attention to himself. Not for the first time, Naruto worried about what Katei could have done in the time between Hinata's capture and Naruto's arrival at his apartment.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her forehead wearily. "I know you want results now, but we are going to have to be patient with him. I don't think he will be affected by this in the long run, but for now, what happened to him is still too potent in his memory for him to forget it. He is still young enough that I think, with time, he will forget. For now, just try to remind him that as long as he is surrounded by the people who love him, people he knows, everything will be ok. Don't try to force him to be away from you if you can help it. What he needs now is reassurance that you aren't going to disappear."

For a brief moment, as Jiraiya's hollow eyes flashed in his mind, Naruto reconsidered his opinion of execution. He would do anything if it meant he could have his bright happy little boy back. But he knew killing Katei wouldn't accomplish anything. Frustrated that his brain only seemed capable of running in circles he dug his fingers into his eyes, trying to soothe the ache there.

Tsunade continued. "I'll be releasing you tomorrow, Hinata. We can't do anything for you here that can't be done at home, so you might as well wait it out somewhere comfortable. We'll discuss what to do when we know more."

XXX

The day after their discussion with Tsunade and Ino, Hinata was released from the hospital, as promised. She was given instructions not to lift her right hand above her head, or to carry anything at all, get plenty of rest, drink lots of fluids, and be patient. She was to contact Tsunade or Sakura immediately if she began to have any strange symptoms or problems with her pregnancy.

Naruto was a mess: a confused mix of excitement, giddiness, anxiety, and worry. He fluttered around Hinata like a distressed mother hen, asking if she was ok, scolding her for getting her own glass of water, and constantly fluffing her pillows where she lay on the couch. Jiraiya lay curled up against her side, tucked under the blankets with her, staring at the movie playing on the TV. He had opened up some the night before at the hospital with constant gentle coaxing from Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke, but once they had returned to the apartment, he had clammed up worse than before. Tsunade had already seen to the front door, replacing the burnt wreckage Rokushi had left in her wake, but there hadn't been time to patch the hole in the archway leading into the kitchen.

Naruto had set Jiraiya down to get Hinata settled and when he had turned to pick his son back up Jiraiya had been standing very still, staring at the hole in the wall, his little face pale and ashen. Naruto had immediately summoned a pair of clones to begin fixing the hole and scooped Jiraiya into his arms. His uncharacteristic stillness set Naruto's nerves on edge and he passed the toddler to Hinata, planting a kiss on Jiraiya's wild blond spikes before he began preparing dinner.

Like Hinata, Jiraiya loved cinnamon buns, and usually only got them on very special occasions like birthdays, holidays, or when one of his parents returned from a particularly long mission and a celebration was in order. That night Naruto made a batch from scratch before beginning on dinner, ramen, which happened to be another particular favorite, and when dinner was ready, he carefully coaxed Jiraiya out of the living room and to him, baiting him with a cinnamon bun.

Glancing over the back of the couch every so often to see what Naruto was up to, Hinata smiled when Jiraiya perked up a little. His face had been pressed into her side as he watched the movie with her, one little hand fisted in her shirt, but a tiny spark of light glinted in those perfect blue eyes when the smell of his favorite treat reached his nose. He looked up at her through his eyelashes, barely lifting his face from her side.

"What is it, Froggy?" she asked gently, hoping he would speak as she rubbed his back.

He sniffed lightly, testing the air again and very very quietly spoke. "Cin'men buns."

"Froggy!" Naruto called from the kitchen, and Jiraiya pushed himself to his knees, and peeked over the back of the couch. His father grinned at him, that big bright smile that made everything bad in the world not matter anymore, even when he had been sick, holding out a plate with a fresh cinnamon bun on it. "I've got something special for you!"

Jiraiya looked over his shoulder at his mother, making sure it was ok. Sometimes, Papa did things that Mama didn't like. But she was smiling at him too, her big pretty eyes making him feel safe and warm.

"Go get it," she told him, her voice low and quiet like when she told him secrets that only him and Papa were allowed to know.

Very carefully, Jiraiya picked his way over Hinata's legs, slid to the floor and carefully walked around the couch. He wasn't nearly as exuberant or animated as he usually would be at the prospect of cinnamon buns, and one hand trailed along Hinata's leg until he grabbed her hand and pulled it around the couch with him until he couldn't anymore, but he was moving, and there was that spark in his eyes still. He stood at the end of the couch for a moment, still holding Hinata's hand tightly and watching his father smile at him, now kneeling down to his level.

Very, very, slowly, Jiraiya released Hinata's hand and began walking toward his father.

"That's it, Froggy, come here," Naruto encouraged and Jiraiya broke into that precarious run toddlers have. He ran straight past the plate held out to him, offering the treat, and bulldozed right into Naruto's chest. His father placed a warm hand on his back, tucking him securely into his chest and pressed a soft kiss into his hair.

Jiraiya pulled away a little, placed his hands on both of Naruto's cheeks as he had seen his mother do and mushed his mouth against Naruto's cheek. "I love you, Papa," he said solemnly.

With the innate understanding Naruto had of people, his family and scared little boys in particular, he understood just how much Jiraiya meant by those four words. In the most profound way a two year old child could, Jiraiya was thanking him for saving him from the scary woman, for bringing Mama back, and making him feel safe again. He knew because Naruto had lost count of the times he had wished he'd had someone he could say those things to as a child.

"I love you, too, Jiraiya." Looking up at Hinata still watching them over the back of the couch, Naruto returned her bright smile.

_I love you_ he mouthed. Her smiled widened and her lips shaped the words back to him.

"Come on, Froggy!" Naruto said, turning back to the toddler. "You need to eat your cinnamon bun so you can eat your dinner. I made you ramen!" As he was getting Jiraiya settled at the table, Hinata rose from the couch and slowly shuffled into the kitchen, gravitating toward the tray of sweets. "Hey! What are you doing? I'll bring you yours, get back on the couch," Naruto ordered. Hinata gave him that _look_ that said she was grateful for his attention and worry, but that it really wasn't necessary as she opened a cupboard and pulled down two more bowls, holding her injured arm tucked against her stomach.

"I'm not an invalid, 'Ruto, I just can't use my arm." She moved to the pot on the stove and began ladling ramen into the bowls. Naruto appeared behind her, trapping her body between his and the counter, pressing against her back as his arms bent around her to press into the counter.

"Hinata," he whispered lowly in her hear, smirking when her entire body tensed. "You're supposed to listen to me, Hime." Teasing her, he gently nipped the shell of her ear, pressing his body flush against hers. The ladle dipped into the bowl absently as he successfully distracted her. He dropped his head until his lips pressed against the spot where her neck met her shoulder and he gently placed little open-mouthed kisses against her skin. She was wearing an orange tank top, and he gently kissed along her shoulder to the strap and nuzzled his nose against her skin, pushing the strap out of the way. From his position over her shoulder he had a fantastic view of her cleavage and his hands left the edge of the counter to hold her hips.

"Naruto," she whispered, a small note of longing in her voice as her head leaned back into his shoulder, making him smirk against her skin. He wanted to continue. By the Will of Fire, he wanted to continue, but their son was still sitting at the table behind them, she was injured, and he wanted to get back at her for not obeying him.

"Well, come on then, time to eat," he said, abruptly straightening and stepping away from her body. He reached around her, grabbing both bowls of ramen and turned on his heel to walk to the table.

"Naruto!"

XXX

After dinner the family had returned to the living room. It was late, but Jiraiya begged to be allowed to finish his movie, and because he had been so much better today, Naruto and Hinata allowed it. All three of them curled up on the couch together but it didn't take long for Jiraiya to fall asleep.

"I'll get him in bed," Naruto offered, sliding out from behind Hinata and hefting Jiraiya into his arms. "You get to bed, I'll be in in a few minutes," he said, leaning down and stealing a kiss before walking into Jiraiya's room.

Hinata heaved a happy sigh and slumped back into the couch, grimacing when she felt a sharp twinge in her still very sore shoulder. However, even the pain couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Her Naruto was back. She no longer felt awkward or embarrassingly forward when she held his hand now, or gave in to the urge to kiss him or touch him, or even look at him. There was no longer a question of whether or not he belonged to her and Hinata reveled in the knowledge. It was almost like the last week had never happened. Naruto had stepped back into the role of the affectionate, loving husband without hesitation. He returned her smiles knowingly, touched her affectionately without thinking about it, and looked at her with all the love in the world. She knew he hadn't gone anywhere, physically. He'd been right beside her the whole time, but she had missed the intimacy they had enjoyed, both physically and emotionally.

Having him so tantalizingly close, sharing her bed as he had for the past four years, and knowing he did not love her, probably did not even desire her the way he had, had been nothing short of torture. She rolled her eyes and huffed an annoyed sigh when she remembered how he had teased her at dinner. Honestly, with how quickly the dynamics of their relationship had changed and then reversed, how did he expect her to keep up? However, she couldn't entirely blame him.

Naruto had always been an incredible lover. He was affectionate and attentive but at the same time demanding and passionate. Their marriage bed had never been a cold one and Hinata had missed him. A devious plan began to form in her head and Hinata smiled to herself as she worked through to the result it would bring her. Leaping off the couch, and still ignoring the twinge in her shoulder, Hinata briskly walked to the bedroom, peaking into Jiraiya's room to see if Naruto was still in there. Jiraiya must have woken up at some point and Naruto was quietly reading a book to him, coaxing the toddler back to sleep.

Perfect, that would give her a little time. Digging through a drawer, Hinata found her favorite shirt. It was an old one, and had originally been Naruto's favorite shirt until she had commandeered it at some point before they had been married. It was a dark blue, almost as dark as her hair, and she had always loved it because Naruto looked absolutely magnificent in it. It was perhaps a little small for him, but nothing too bad and his well-toned physique filled it out well. It practically swamped her, hanging loosely on her petite body. Hinata had stolen it when he had been away on a long term mission and even after their wedding the shirt had just sort of become 'hers'. She also knew Naruto thought she looked incredibly sexy when she wore it.

_It's not anything special_, she mused, a little disappointed. The old worn fabric was soft against her fingers and she buried her nose in it for a moment, debating what to do. She had come a long way since the beginning of their marriage, and although she still felt that any attempt to be sexy on her part was a dismal failure, she knew Naruto disagreed. He had once told her she could make a parka look sexy. Cracking a smile at the memory, Hinata made her decision and quickly stripped down to her underwear before slipping the shirt over her head and climbing into his side of the bed to wait.

He smiled at her when he stepped through the door and gently closed it behind him. He quickly changed, not bothering with a shirt, which won her private approval, but did slip on a pair of shorts, which she privately thought was a little unnecessary. He lifted the comforter to climb in beside her and she answered his approving smirk with a small bashful smile when he eyed her attire. His smirk widened when he pulled her against him and felt her breasts pressing against his bare chest through the thin fabric of the shirt.

"What's _this_?" he murmured in her ear knowingly, a hand smoothing up her side. She smiled sweetly at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her shoulder throbbed but she ignored it, along with the annoying reminder in her head that she wasn't supposed to lift her arm. She wanted to hold him and she was damn well going to.

Pulling his head down, she kissed him sweetly, humming approvingly when he responded eagerly and his thumb brushed against the underside of her breast through her shirt. He knew she loved when he touched her there. She pulled herself closer, lifting a leg over his hip and losing herself in the kiss.

Aside from the first, the few kisses they had shared in the past week had been fairly chaste, incredibly reminiscent of the early days of their relationship when neither of them really knew what they were doing. Although Hinata had still enjoyed those kisses immensely, she had missed the possessive way Naruto's lips claimed hers when he was confident in what he was doing. After nearly five years in a serious relationship, Naruto and Hinata had kissing down to a science. Each one knew exactly where to kiss and how to do it to elicit the reaction they wanted, and Naruto was putting all of that knowledge to work now. That wasn't to say kissing was boring. Both partners were constantly trying new things to get new reactions, but there was also something familiar and comforting, especially after the last week, about the way Naruto was systematically working her over, playing her body like a harp.

She smiled against his lips when a hand slid along her thigh and pulled her closer possessively, his hips pressing into hers and proving that if he hadn't desired her before, he sure as hell did now. She rubbed that spot over his Adam's apple that drove him crazy and was rewarded when he moaned and bit her lip gently.

The hand on her thigh began to travel back up, taking the shirt with it, his hands skimming tauntingly over her stomach although she tried to push him away when he deliberately tickled her side. He laughed quietly and his lips moved to devour her neck. He was just pushing her onto her back, about to crawl on top of her when there was a knock on the door.

Naruto's hands stopped wandering and he groaned miserably into her neck, managing to sound annoyed, disappointed, and frustrated. "He's lucky he's cute," he mumbled against her skin, joking, before reluctantly pulling away and straightening her shirt, tugging the hem back down to her hips. Naruto slumped back against the pillows, although he didn't let Hinata stray too far from the circle of his arms and called out. "Come in, Froggy."

If a door could be opened timidly, that was how Jiraiya opened his parent's bedroom door now. One hand still grasped the doorknob above his head, one tightly gripped the edge and his little face just barely peeked through the opening.

"I thought you were asleep. What are you doing up?" Naruto asked gently. Hinata could see the tightness around his eyes, indicating how frustrated he was but not a single hint of it leaked through as he spoke to their son. Hinata knew, no matter how angry or frustrated or upset Naruto was, he would never direct that to their child. He would move worlds for Jiraiya if he had to.

"I had a bad dream," Jiraiya announced quietly, stepping around the door hesitantly. He held his stuffed frog in his arms tightly and Hinata knew that in that moment absolutely _nothing_ could have convinced him to let it go. "I tried to be big an' stay in my bed, but I heard a scary noise ou'side. Can'I sleep with you?"

Hinata almost answered, her maternal instincts screaming at her to say yes and scoop her little boy up in her arms, but she also knew Naruto might not be very pleased by that answer. She knew him better than that, though, and was not surprised when Naruto nodded and beckoned Jiraiya toward them. Jiraiya quickly toddled across the room and lifted his arms to be picked up and was quickly rewarded by being placed between his mother and father. He immediately snuggled down under the blankets and pressed himself into Hinata's side, closing his eyes.

Naruto smiled down at him, ruffling his hair before leaning in to kiss Hinata obviously restraining himself by only just brushing his lips against hers. "I need to go take a shower," he told her quietly, a slightly amused twinkle in his eye. He kissed her once more before sliding out of bed and heading toward the bathroom. "Don't wait up."

XXX

Two weeks later, Naruto and Hinata were summoned to the Hokage office. Hinata's shoulder was still stiff and hurt when she moved it to much, but she had healed nicely and Naruto planned to return to active duty later that week.

Both had an idea of why they were being summoned but were surprised to find their old teacher, Iruka Umino, speaking earnestly with the Hokage when they entered. He had obviously been lobbying for something but obediently broke off when Tsunade sharply raised a hand and turned her attention to the new arrivals.

"Naruto, Hinata, I'm glad you two were able to come," she greeted brightly, if a bit formally.

"S'not like you let us do anything that would keep us busy," Naruto grumbled in return. Naruto watched Tsunade's brow twitch in annoyance at his insubordination but she chose to ignore the comment and turned their attention to Iruka and the child that had previously gone unnoticed.

The girl stood beside Iruka, carefully keeping him between her and the other occupants of the room. She was peeking around his elbow at the new arrivals with a strange mixture of curiosity, fear, and apprehension. She had coppery brown hair that was roughly hacked off close to her head like someone had taken a knife to it, reminding Naruto of Gaara a bit, and a pair of wide dark gray eyes. She was biting her lip and her toes were kneading together constantly in a nervous habit as her eyes roved over them.

"Iruka has just returned from Rice Country. He was just giving me his report of the growing slave market he discovered there and this young girl is one he managed to rescue and bring back to the Leaf," Tsunade explained meaningfully. Naruto spied a familiar bloody scrap of paper on her desk and his eyes snapped to the girl, seeing her in a new light.

"You're Yui?" he asked, stepping around Iruka in a wide circle to get a better look at her. The girl retreated around Iruka before she realized that by moving away from Naruto she was moving closer to Tsunade and jumped toward Naruto before she could stop herself. She looked up at Iruka, desperate for help and slightly panicked and the chunin laid a calming hand on her short hair.

"It's ok," he promised quietly. His tone reminded Naruto of the thousands of times his beloved teacher had helped comfort him over the years and Naruto's heart went out to the lost little girl. Iruka turned to face Naruto and Hinata, wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulders, and introduced her, confirming their suspicions. "Naruto, Hinata, this is Yui. She's Rei's little sister."

Yui perked up at the mention of her sister and she stepped toward Hinata, the one that appeared the least threatening in the room. "You know Rei? Where is she? Can I see her? Why didn't she come back for me?" Her questions were rapid fire and Hinata was slightly overwhelmed as she looked to Naruto then the others for help. No one really seemed to know how to answer and the silence began to stretch longer and longer. Finally Naruto grimaced and then stooped to Yui's level.

"Your sister isn't here, Yui. She asked us to help you, because she can't anymore. It's not because she doesn't love you, she would have given anything to be with you again, but sometimes things happen that people can't control."

"She's dead." Yui was looking Naruto right in the eye when she said it.

There were no tears, or even a hiccup. Her dark gray eyes just stared right into Naruto's, not revealing even a shred of emotion. Again, no one was really sure how to answer such a blunt statement and silence stretched again before Yui spoke. "She's dead, isn't she? That's what you're trying to hide from me."

Naruto didn't know how to reply to that. He stared at the little girl, vividly aware of how young she looked, and tried to think of something, _anything_, to say. Remembering his own childhood and how much he had wished people would just explain things to him, he decided on the truth.

Before Tsunade, Iruka, or Hinata could stop him, Naruto nodded solemnly. "Yeah. She's gone. I'm sorry. But I promise, she was doing everything in her power to get back to you."

"Did that woman kill her? Katei?" Yui's wide eyes were searching Naruto's, and in them Naruto finally found something. He saw a little girl who had become accustom to being strong now trying desperately not to fall apart. The look in her eyes reminded him so much of the face that had always stared out at him from the mirror when he was young, he knew in that moment he would do anything to help this little girl.

He debated what to say. He couldn't tell her that the woman that Naruto was beginning to suspect was all this girl had in the world had voluntarily given up her life for death. And he supposed in a roundabout way, Katei was responsible for Rei's death. Because of Katei's manipulation and dark influences, Rei had felt she had no choices laid before her feet and had made the only one she could find.

"Not directly," he answered, trying to use every single scrap of tact and delicacy he had amassed in his twenty-three years. "But, yeah, she did help."

The door opened and Naruto turned to see Shizune looking expectantly at Tsunade.

"Shizune, will you take Yui here and keep her company? I need to speak with my shinobi," Tsunade directed curtly.

"Of course, Milady," the assistant answered with a short bow. Yui took a small step toward Iruka, her hand fisting in his green flak jacket, looking up at him uncertainly. He smiled down at her, the scar across his nose stretching a little, and nodded. With his encouragement Yui took Shizune's outstretched hand and followed her out of the room although she stared at Naruto until the door latched behind her.

As soon as the door was closed all three shinobi turned expectantly to their Hokage.

"We need to decide what exactly we are going to tell her and what we won't. As it stands, the matter has been kept relatively quiet. Only those that disposed of Rei's body, those working with Katei and us in this room know the full situation and I want to keep it that way." Tsunade had always had a commanding presence and she unleashed every ounce of it now. "We need to decide what we are going to do with her, what we are going to tell her, what her options for the future are now."

Iruka stepped forward. "I've actually thought about that a bit, my lady." Tsunade looked at him with interest and gestured for him to continue. "I would like to become Yui's guardian," Iruka announced. When he saw the Hokage open her mouth to speak he rushed to explain himself.

"I've worked closely with Yui since I found her. She's come to trust me and people she trusts are in short supply right now. She knows and understands that Katei did something to manipulate her older sister, although she doesn't understand why and she wants to become a shinobi so that no one will be able to do that to her. I didn't do enough for the last child that needed me," Iruka met Naruto's eyes squarely, a sorrowful apology on his face. "I don't intend to make the same mistake again."

He turned back to face Tsunade and waited as she stared at him, calculating everything, each small detail and minute variable. A manicured nail tapped on the desk slowly, filling the silence.

"Do you think she is capable of becoming a shinobi? It's not an easy life for anyone." Tsunade's question made sense. The life of a shinobi was not for everyone. Some people simply weren't cut out for it. Guts and determination could take one far, but not everyone had the same fire that special cases like Naruto and Rock Lee did. The girl may not know what she was asking for.

Iruka's answer was a confident nod. "That girl is tough as nails. She reminds me of Naruto, actually," he said, smiling at his old student. "I'm not saying it will be easy for her but she has the motivation for it, and I believe she has the talent."

"She's already ten years old," Tsunade countered, playing devil's advocate. "That's a very late age to start at the Academy. It will take a lot of work to catch her up to speed if we want her to be anywhere near the age of her peers."

"I'll do whatever it takes." Naruto could tell, Iruka would not be swayed on this matter.

Tsunade considered him critically for a moment longer before she nodded decisively.

"Very well. Iruka, you may take custody of the refugee Yui and do with her as you see fit. That's one problem solved, but we still need to decide what we are going to tell her and what to do with Katei."

Again, Iruka asked permission to speak and offered a solution. "While I was in Rice I spoke with the headman in the village. He is severely advanced in age and has health problems which have led to his neglect of his daughter, allowing her to do as she pleases while her brother has been studying abroad. He asked that he be allowed to take responsibility for her. He explained to me that his wife had a family condition he learned of only after their marriage. She had little conscience and manipulated anyone around her to get what she wanted. Because of her condition, she didn't see the bad in it. At first I thought he was just making excuses for a bad person, but he explained that there are several references from his wife's family, all women, that don't quite see the world the way we do. He showed me documented resources, both from his wife's family as well as other cases, and offered to come to Konoha to speak to you personally on the matter if you wish.

"He asked that Katei be returned to their village so that he and her brother can look after her and deal with her behavior." Iruka turned to Naruto and Hinata and grimaced. "I know it's not enough for all the trouble she's caused you both-"

"No, I think it's the best option," Naruto interrupted. He looked to Hinata to see if she agreed and received an encouraging smile. "I've seen firsthand what revenge does to people, and Pervy Sage always taught me to forgive others. It won't be easy, and I probably won't have fully forgiven her for a while, but I think, in the long run, it's for the best. I just want to be done with this whole situation."

"I agree. Punishing Katei won't change what's happened and it won't bring Yui's sister back. I feel we should let Katei quietly return to her village and tell Yui her sister did the things she did because she loved her." Hinata's voice was soft but certain. "I think, eventually, Yui will have to know the events surrounding her sister's death, but for now, I don't wish to make her life uncertain and give her a reason for revenge."

Tsunade studied each of them, her eyes meeting each of theirs individually before she nodded. "All right. I have no problem with that solution and I'll detail a team to return Katei to her village. Dismissed."

End Chapter 10

Epilogue

XXX

And just like that, it was over. As quickly and abruptly as their life had been thrown into complete disarray, waking up in the arms of a woman he didn't remember laying down beside the night before, Naruto's life was back. Just as they had hoped, Jiraiya's happy, cheerful nature returned, with no lasting effects as far as they could tell. It took nearly a month of careful encouragement and coaxing, but eventually, the toddler was the bright energetic center of Naruto and Hinata's lives once again. Hinata's pregnancy progressed without issue, and Naruto returned to full active duty.

Although it had only really been about a week of his life, the anxiety and uncertainty had left its impact on Naruto. If he had been asked what the biggest difference between his life before and his life after was, it was that he never took anything for granted. Naruto had always lived in the moment, enjoying each day and living in each moment. Now he took that to a new level. He took extra care to remind Hinata how much he loved her, and would always love her. He played with Jiraiya every chance he could get. He became notorious for pushing himself, and his team, to a ridiculous pace when they returned from missions. But the biggest change of all had been Yui's entrance into their lives, and she had slid into place like a missing puzzle piece.

Iruka cared for her as his own daughter, delving into her past and trying to learn all he could about it. Eventually it came to light that she and her sister were of Uzumaki descent and as the years passed Naruto worked with her often. She worked hard and became a highly skilled kunoichi, leaving her days as a refugee Uzumaki in the past. She defined herself as a shinobi of the Leaf and Iruka Umino's daughter.

When the time finally came and the truth of her sister's death was revealed to her in full she had turned to Hinata and wrapped the other woman in a tight hug, whispering how sorry she was that everything had happened. She didn't ask what had become of Katei, choosing to follow Naruto's example and not go looking for revenge. She spent the day at her sister's grave, a small headstone in the clearing of the little shack where she had died.

Yui never told any of them what she had done that day by her sister's grave, but she smiled at her father and said Rei was ok and so was she. The past was done and she was looking to the future.

Later she told Naruto how grateful she was he had taken the mission to Rice where Katei had met him and started down that dark path that would define the course the rest of them would follow. When he had asked how she could possibly be grateful when the result of that mission had ultimately led to her sister's death, she had answered easily.

"I did lose Rei, although it proved how much she cared about me. But I found other precious people I never would have met if Katei hadn't tried to take you away. Before, I was an orphan with an older sister scraping desperately to make ends meet. Now I have a father who loves me, you, Hinata, your kids, and a village to call home. It may not be the path I ever expected to take, but I think it's where I was meant to be."

Naruto considered her answer. He remembered the shock and surprise he had felt that first morning, waking up beside Hinata and learning all the ways his life hand changed, twisting in directions he had never expected. _Sometimes,_ he mused, _unexpected paths are exactly what you need._

**XXX**

**So there you have it! This completes **_**The Path We Walk**_** and makes it my first completed Naruto story. I truly hope you have all enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Once again, I cannot express how grateful I am for your wonderful reviews and absolutely incredible support. This story grew by nearly 10000 words simply from the inspiration your reviews and feedback gave me.**

**Ya'll thought I was gonna give ya a smut there, didn't you. -.- Do I look like Jiraiya? Don't answer that, **

**because undoubtedly you will all try to say yes in hopes I will write you some Icha Icha Tactics. Luckily for me, Naruto and Hinata have an adorable little boy with literally the **_**worst**_** timing in the world, so I didn't have to write anything! At least, not beyond what I did. In my defense, I am just a little sheltered Mormon girl who is definitely too innocent to be writing or even reading smut. If you would like an explanation about what my being Mormon has to do with that, feel free to PM me and I will be all too happy to explain.**

**In regards to Katei and her motives. I realize there will be some of you, possibly many, who will think this is a stretch. I am, however, basing this off of fact. It escapes me who it was in regards to, but there was a man who tried to kill a US President because he was so obsessed with this actress. In one of her movies, her character hated the President and said something along the lines of wishing someone would kill him. So this obsessive fanatic did just that, or tried to anyway, thinking that if he succeeded, the actress would love him. It's freaky and messed up but stuff like this really does happen. So there's my defense of that.**

**As to how quickly this story wrapped up. Yes, I realize it may be a bit rushed, but honestly, this is the conclusion to this part of their lives. This is simply where this story ends and if I went into any more detail it would trample right over the new story I am working on that picks up, literally, months after this one. Think of it like one chapter in the big book of their lives, cliché as it is. This is the end of this chapter and the end is the end. A new, very different part will start soon and life is often times abrupt like this.**

**I hope that even though this is the end, you will all leave me a few parting comments. Please, let me know what you think of how this story has wrapped up! Were there some scenes you feel I missed, loose ends I forgot to tie up? If you feel this way, or there was something you wanted to see more of, let me know. I am considering doing a small story, kinda like **_**Sparks**_** that is asides to this story, little additions that I felt needed to be added, or that perhaps you guys wanted to see.**

**Also, I am kind of working on a companion or sequel to this. As of right now it has no plot, but will be a bit more linear than **_**Sparks**_ **is. It will be titled **_**The Life and Chronicles of Neji Uzumaki, **_**and even though I really wanted Baby #2's name to be a surprise, yes, it will be dealing with Naruto and Hinata's second child. **

**As for**_** Sparks**_** I am still working on it, I have a lot of little scenes that just aren't fleshed out enough yet. I am still open to requests, so if there is something you want to see, let me know, either through review or PM.**

**That's about it, I guess. I don't want to stop typing because once I do, it means this story will officially be over. But all good things end eventually, and this will be no different. Once again, thank you for your incredible support, and as always**

**Happy reading! Tenneyshoes**


End file.
